Unfaithful
by Arzhetty
Summary: "...jadi, maukah kau terus bekerja sama denganku?" Lalu dia mencium Hermione-manis, lembut, sekaligus tak sabar. Hermione memejamkan mata. Menghilangkan mata indah itu dari pandangan. Ia membiarkan momen itu mengambil alih kembali. 7th.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**.**

Hermione mendorong pintu ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dia tahu itu, seharusya dia tidak terlambat. Seharusnya dia bisa membuat waktunya lebih singkat dan berguna. Seharusnya dia tidak melangkah masuk dengan semua mata tertuju padanya, dan mungkin otak-otak dalam setiap kepala bertanya tentang dirinya. Well, dia Hermione Granger. Si Ketua Murid, benar kan? Dia bisa saja datang lebih awal. Dia bisa saja duduk di bangku itu—bangku utamanya—dan menunggu mereka berkumpul. Bukan malah membiarkan mereka menunggunya—itu tidak profesional. Dia tahu pasti seseorang akan memerhatikan tindaknnya dan akan melaporkan selip waktu ini dengan salah satu Profesor yang berwenang.

Hermione merasakan aura itu memenuhi ruangan. Seketika semuanya terdiam, memerhatikannya melangkah menuju kursinya. Apakah disini tidak ada Hak Privasi? Dimana seseorang dibebaskan dari sebuah kesalahan kecil dan menganggapnya tidak ada saja? Hermione menghela napas. Mengangkat dagunya agak tinggi, dia berusaha mengabaikan suasana itu, dan menatap tujuannya.

Fuck. Hermione menahan napas. Sialan.

Sekarang dia terlalu sembrono kan? Matanya bertemu dengan mata biru-kelabu itu. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat mengalahkan deru nafasnya sendiri. Panas merambat di pipinya. Hermione menahan nafas, melihat sosok itu menyeringai samar—tapi dia bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar bermaksud menyeringai—sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi di sampingnya.

Sekarang apa? Hermione meletakan beberapa buku catatan diatas meja. Draco Malfoy bergerak di sampingnya, berdiri. Hermione merasakan setiap pergerakannya. Tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa si pirang tengah membenahkan dasinya dan berdehem penuh wibawa. Hermione tahu matanya kini menyapu seluruh ruangan, karena, semua orang beringsut pada kursinya masing-masing. Seolah bersembunyi dari tatapan yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Well, well, well. " dia memulai. Menarik nafas, matanya masih memandang berkeliling. "Hari yang agak panjang, kan?" Dia mendengus. Mengerling sesaat pada Hermione. "Kalian sudah tahu tentang beberapa rencana baru tentang Dumbledore tahun ini kan? Aku yakin beberapa telinga sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jadi—disinilah kita akan membahasnya lebih jauh…"

Hermione membuka catatannya. Tentang pesan-pesan Dumbledore minggu lalu. Dia menghela napas.

"Granger?"

Hermione bangkit dan menumpukan tangannya pada meja dibawahnya. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk kerja sama, kan? Jadi biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang—"

"Jelaskan sesingkat-singkatnya, Granger. Kau tahu apa arti singkat?" Tukas Draco yang telah beringsut kembali pada kursinya.

"Tentu—"

"Bagus. Lanjutkan."

Hermione menggertakan giginya. Dia benci diperintah seperti itu. Mengatakan seolah-olah Hermione akan taat dengan kata-katanya. Otaknya sudah menyiapkan kalimat protes, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan acara potong-memotong ini. Jadi dia hanya menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih sabar. "Yah, mungkin ada pertanyaan?"

Malfoy sudah membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang tolol. Hermione menggigit lidahnya saat pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Suasana hening.

"Bagaimana dengan Pembukaan Piala Quidditch?" Seorang cowok pentolan Ravenclaw bertanya dari sudut meja.

"Dan peresmian jabatan Ketua Murid Baru?"

"Dan jabatan-jabatan Kapten Quidditch?"

Kali ini Hermione menoleh pada Blise Zabini yang berada tepat di samping Malfoy. Wajahnya penuh keceriaan khas Slytherin. Senyum miringnya menyapu ruangan. Seolah meminta persetujuan dari anggota-anggota Prefek lainnya. Di sampingnya Malfoy ikut meyeringai. Mereka saling mengerling sesaat sebelum menyapu pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Seolah memerhatikan kalau-kalau ada orang yang tak sependapat—lalu apa? Menyudutkan orang seperti biasa?

"Dumbledore tidak mengatakan secara pasti apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan." Jawab Hermione, suaranya paten. "Tapi dia memberi kami wewenang untuk memilih. Disini bukan hanya ada aku dan Malfoy, kan? Jadi kalian bisa menyuarakan pendapat jika mau. Ada yang punya ide?"

Beberapa orang mendengus. Hermione tahu itu berasal dari petolan-pentolan Slytherin. Dan sialnya, memang orang-orang itu tepat berada di sampingnya. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana jika sebuah Upacara Perayaan? Tahun kemarin kita melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya ampun, dia punya otak tidak sih?" Seseorang menggerutu pelan, namun telinga Hermione terlanjur menangkap kata-kata itu.

"Yah, Zabini? Punya ide? Kau terlihat bersemangat daritadi."

"Dan kau terlihat senang bicara daritadi." Balasnya dalam gumaman.

"Ayolah, Blise. Biarkan Ketua Murid yang tentukan." Malfoy menyahut, nadanya mengejek. Tangannya terlipat rapi di dadanya. Kursinya sudah di dorong jauh dari meja, sehingga dia bisa menyilangkan kedua kakinya di posisi lurus. Seringai bermain di bibirnya.

Ya ampun, kapan sih dia akan berhenti membuat ekspresi seperti itu?

"Mungkin harus ada kostum yang ditentukan."

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit tarian?"

"Musik kelihatannya oke juga."

"Harus ada peraturan."

"Prefek tetap beroprasi?"

"Bagaimana dengan penyitaan tongkat?"

"Ya ampun, ini payah banget." Akhirnya Malfoy bicara, lalu dia mengangkat tangan.

"Yah, apa idemu Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione, agak bingung kenapa dia harus repot-repot angkat tangan jika biasanya lebih senang menggunakan komentar sinis untuk protes.

"Kau bercanda ya? Sialan, tidak. Aku harus ke keluar."

"Seharusnya kita tidak boleh bilang 'sialan'" gumam salah seorang cowok Hufflepuff tahun kelima takut-takut.

"Yeah?" Draco menoleh pada anak berambut cokelat lebat itu, Hermione samar-samar tahu bahwa dia Benjamin McAwen. Cowok yang suka menunduk dan selalu melangkah cepat di koridor. "Well, untuk pengetahuanmu saja ya, anak aneh. 'Sialan' itu adalah kata umum. Kau juga mau kupanggil begitu?"

Blise membuat suara tawa tertahan. Draco menatap tajam pada anak itu, yang jika diperhatikan lekat-lekat bisa pingsan kapan saja. Hermione menatap Draco.

"Dia benar, kau tidak seharusnya bilang 'sialan'. Kata-kata itu sudah jelas tabu kan?" Hermione memandang seluruh ruangan sesaat. "Dan hentikan sikap mengintimidasimu itu, Malfoy. Aku bisa memotong lima belas poin dari Slytherin atas sikapmu ini."

"Oh? Kalau itu bisa membuat si Nona Sok Tahu tutup mulut."

"Dan penghinaan-penghinaan lainnya." Hermione melanjutkan seolah Draco tidak bicara.

"Oke, terserah. Aku keluar."

Hermione mengamati Malfoy yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Dia melihatnya berjalan. Seluruh ruangan bisu seolah berkonsentrasi dalam menatap gerak-gerik Ketua Murid Putra mereka. Hermione menghela nafas berat. Sosok Malfoy sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia merasa kacau.

"Sebaiknya—"

"Jika kau keluar juga, kau tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan. Aku akan dengan senang hati menendangmu sampai ke pintu." Hermione memotong perkataan Blise dengan cepat dan kenes. Ada emosi tertahan di dalamnya. Dia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang menyangga diatas meja. Sebelum menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dia menunduk dan menghela nafas. Membuka catatannya.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak membuang nafas hari ini.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan pembahasan yang sempat terpotong tadi." Hermione menunggu respon dari seluruh ruangan. Telunjuknya mengetuk-mengetuk diatas meja kayu tua itu. "Ide?"

"Mungkin kau bisa membuat Pesta Dansa seperti Musim dingin tahun lalu." Padma Patil bersuara.

"Kenapa cewek selalu berpikir tentang hal semacam itu, sih?" Sahut Tracey Davis dari Slytherin. Selalu Slytherin.

"Hanya itu perayaan besar-besaran yang bisa kita buat kan?" Jawab Padma.

"Tapi tidak harus Pesta Dansa, Patil." Tukas Davis tak sabar. "Mungkin pesta—tapi lebih oke daripada Pesta Dansa—tentu saja. Blise?"

"Tanyakan saja pada si Ketua Murid Putri kesayangan kita ini," gerutu Blise.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita tidak mungkin melewatkan tahun terakhir kita dengan hal-hal pecundang, kan?" Kali ini semua cewek menatap Davis dengan mata mendelik. "Hei, maksudku, kita tak akan benar-benar membuat Pesta Dansa untuk merayakan ini semua kan? Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Menyambut Mentri Sihir yang berkunjung ke Hogwarts? Itu payah banget, guys."

"Oke, anggap saja kau mengatakan bahwa Pesta Dansa bukan acara yang cocok. Lalu apa idemu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau tinggal dari peradaban lain ya? Pesta Dansa bukan lagi tidak cocok, tapi sudah benar-benar kuno." Gerutu Blise, wajahya meringis penuh penyiksaan.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta kostum? Semacam Hallowen. Itu menantang, kan?"

"Apa bedanya dengan Pesta Dansa?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Pakai otakmu, Granger. Kita bisa mengganti musik Opera dengan musik _dubstep_. Kita beri sentuhan yang berbeda dengan hidangannya. Bagaimana dengan Wiski Api dan Vodka sebagai minuman utama?"

"Apa? Kau gila, tidak! Dumbledore pasti tidak akan setuju!"

"Itu benar." Sahut suara-suara berbarengan dari Prefek lainnya.

"Oh, dasar aneh. Kalian tidak pernah pergi ke klub strip ya? Kalau kalian tahu, pasti kalian akan menganggap itu kebiasaan umum anak muda—"

"Tidak, Davis. Kita semua tahu itu adalah perencanaan yang sia-sia. Dumbledore bahkan bisa merobek kertas-kertas proposalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar ide sinting ini."

"Ini tahun terakhir kita! Dia mau bilang apa? Mengeluarkan semua siswa tahun ketujuh dari Hogwarts? Dia pasti bermaksud menyiapkan peti matinya juga jika hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Kau bahkan bicara omong kosong. Tentu saja Dumbledore bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk menendang otakmu keluar—"

"Ow, bahasa, Granger." Hermione menoleh pada pintu. Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Malfoy sudah ada disana, menyandar pada pintu. Hermione marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu kapan tepatnya cowok itu menyelinap masuk lagi. Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum malas padanya. Seketika dia berdiri tegak dan menatapnya, dahinya berkerut seolah berpikir. "Apakah ada yang membahas klub strip disini?"

Wajah Hermione langsung berubah merah. Dia marah. "Diam atau bawa pergi bokongmu dari sini, Malfoy. Kami sedang tidak butuh pecundang untuk memperpanas ruangan."

"Apakah 'ruangan panas' telah menyebabkan blusmu itu basah, Granger?" Tanya Malfoy. Blise bersiul rendah di sampingnya. Malfoy menyeringai senang, berjalan maju melewati beberapa anak yang menatapinya begitu saja.

Rasa panas merambat di wajah Hermione, menggelitiknya hingga tetesan-tetesan keringat mulai meluncur di dahinya. "Mungkin kau tidak pernah dengar istilah Urus Urusanmu Sendiri?"

Malfoy berhenti di kursinya, tepat di samping Hermione. Cewek itu menghadapnya untuk menatapnya, memerhatikan kalau-kalau saja dia bertindak konyol seperti biasa. Tapi Draco merogoh saku jubahnya—matanya masih menatap Hermione—dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Itu surat.

"Dumbledore memberikannya padaku. Ini tentang malam perayaan." Dia bahkan bisa mendengar kesenangan tersembunyi di dalam nada-nadanya.

Hermione menerima surat itu dari tangannya—perlahan dan waspada—dia membukanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak lincah saat membaca isinya. Hermione membuka mulutnya—namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia membaca ulang suratnya. Lalu menatap Malfoy. Matanya lebar penuh ketidak percayaan. Malfoy mengakat alisnya sebelum menyunggingan seringai yang lebih lebar padanya. "Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan surat ini dari Dumbledore langsung. Dia sudah pergi—maksudku, dia benar-benar pergi kan? Kau tidak—"

"Dia memang sudah pergi, Granger." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sehari lalu? Tadi malam? Siapa peduli?"

"Lalu—"

"Profesor Snape yang memberikannya padaku." Potong Draco tidak sabar. "Jadi, ini dia…" Cowok pirang itu beralih menghadap wajah-wajah Prefek. "Dumbledore pergi bertamsya untuk waktu dua bulan—"

"Di surat tidak seperti itu, Malfoy. Dia—"

"Acara kementrian, kunjungan antar sekolah, apalah itu. Kita tidak benar-benar ingin tahu, kan? Yang kita perlu dengar adalah dia pergi selama dua bulan penuh untuk itu. Dia membawa anjingnya untuk itu—"

"Dia bukan anjing, Malfoy. Namanya Hagrid kalau kau lupa."

"Dan beberapa guru lainnya. McGonagall ikut juga." Kata Malfoy tanpa memperdulikan Hermione. Pandangannya bersemangat menyapu ruangan. "Oke, darimana kita mulai rencanya?"

"Rencana?" Ulang Hermione.

"Kau tuli ya? Daritadi itu kan yang kita bicarakan?" Sahut Blise. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, menyandar pada tubuh kursi sepenuhnya.

"Kukira ini bukan lagi soal perayaan. Bahkan para Profesor tidak ada di sini untuk menyaksikan!" Tukas Hermione, memandang Blise seolah dia gila.

"Inilah yang membuat kami semua enggan terlibat percakapan denganmu, Granger. Kau terlalu ketat, kan? Seperti ibu melindungi telurnya. Apakah diseumur hidupmu tidak pernah tahu apa itu arti 'kau hidup hanya sekali'? Kapan lagi kita bisa berpesta tanpa Dumbledore tua itu? Belum lagi McGonagall yang senang mengacau. Maksudku—ini tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Kau tidak mau terus-terusan tenggelam di balik buku-buku tebal itu kan? Mendengarkan ceramah Profesor Binns sampai tidur? Berpikir sampai rambut di kepalamu rontok tentang N. E. W. T? Aku benar kan?" Kata Davis diakhir celotehannya. Dia mulai merebut beberapa perhatian. Terutama murid tahun ketujuh. Tentu saja khotbah panjang lebar itu ada benarnya.

Mereka bukan mesin, kan? Bagaimana pun juga mereka butuh sesuatu yang membangkitkan semangat, Hermione berpikir. Tapi mereka tidak harus melanggar peraturan. Mereka bisa saja bersenang-senang tanpa harus merusak peraturan apapun. Jadi, Hermione menghela nafas lagi. _Great_. Sekarang itu jadi hal favoritnya kan?

"Tidak akan ada pesta tanpa Dumbledore." Akhirnya Hermione bicara. Menahan nafas menunggu reaksi. Tapi mereka semua masih tetap membisu, saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Ernie menyahut.

"Kau tahu alasannya. Kita semua tahu alasannya. Tidak ada yang akan melangar peraturan." Karena? Karena, jika Hermione menyetujui hal tolol itu, mereka semua pasti akan bertindak sesuai dengan insting binatang mereka. Walaupun Hermione tidak tahu pasti kemana arah rancana ini pergi, dia sudah merasakan firasat buruk itu menyelinap ke otaknya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat Dumbledore pergi, maka tanggung jawab akan jatuh ke tangan Kepala masing-masing asrama. Namun bagaimana jika semua kepala asrama juga ikut pergi? Dimana tanggung jawab itu dijatuhkan? Hermione membaca baris pada surat itu lagi.

_…sangat memohon untuk dimengerti. Semoga Ketua Murid dapat bekerja semaksimal mungkin atas kekosongan pelajaran ini._

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Dia bisa saja berkata tidak sampai mati sekalipun—tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Oke, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengumumkan hasil akhir sepihak karena partnerku masih berkutat dengan otaknya." Kata-kata Malfoy menariknya kembali pada alam sadar. Dia menatap cowok itu, namun Malfoy tampak sangat sempurna mengabaikannya. "Aku sudah putuskan baiknya, well…"

Hermione mencengkram permukaan meja, sehingga tangannya membentuk tinju bertumpu.

"Pesta ini akan diadakan tanpa Dumbledore. Dan aku sepakat dengan tim daruratku—" Astaga, sejak kapan dia membuat tim itu? Konyol sekali. "Bahwa ini lebih cenderung ke pesta malam. Tidak perlu ada tuxedo menyapu lantai. Tidak ada gaun abad pertengahan yang tolol. Kita ingin senang-senang kan? Jadi jangan menyiksa diri sendiri dengan penampilan yang terlalu berlebihan."

Apa? Banci, dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri kan? Enak saja, masih ada Hermione disini! Si Ketua Murid Putri. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Malfoy. Jika Dumbledore tahu—dan dia pasti tahu—kita semua pasti akan—"

"Apa? Diberi lusinan detensi? Potongan poin asrama?" Potong Malfoy, menghadapnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Dia tidak akan tahu karena dia tidak disini, Granger. Dan dia tidak akan tahu jika tidak ada yang memberi tahu."

"Tapi tetap saja! Masih ada hantu-hantu asrama dan beberapa staf, kan? Bagaimana?"

"Kita hanya butuh satu malam, semua bisa diatur dengan sihir." Salah satu anak Hufflepuff menjawab.

"Itu benar." Theodore Nott, memandang lurus kedepan. Dagunya beristirahat pada tangan yang bertumpu diatas meja. "Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan murid-murid lainnya."

Hermione menjatuhkan rahangnya. Bahkan Nott—cowok yang dianggapnya paling normal di Slytherin—menyetujui hal itu. Mereka semua sudah gila, ya? Hermione menghela nafas, mengusap dahinya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan sesaat. Sebelum dia memejamkan mata frustasi saat seluruh mata di ruangan itu menatapnya. Menunggu. Dia menggingit bibirnya, lalu bicara. "Okeee." Dia tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri. "Delapan belas mulut dengan satu otak. Baiklah. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku kan? Terserah kalian saja."

Hermione mendengar sorak kesenanan dari segerombolan Slytherin. Beberapa bahkan ada yang melakukan high five untuk itu. Dia juga melihat murid asrama lain mendesah lega dan sumringah. Hermione mengerang.

"Kalian akan berada disini besok. Tepat di pukul empat." Hermione melirik jam dinding tua besar diatas pintu masuk ruangan. Dia mendesah. "Rapat bubar."

Semua orang bangkit dari kursinya, dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Beberapa masih sibuk mengobrol. Hermione menatap kepergian mereka. Dalam hati bertanya apakah dia harus memanggil mereka lagi untuk membatalkan semua rencana sinting itu. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menunduk untuk membereskan buku catatannya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Hermione melirik untuk melihat bahwa Malfoy-lah yang bicara di sampingnya. Hermione menggeleng.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan peti mati kita. Kerja bagus, Malfoy."

"Jangan berlebihan, ini tidak seburuk itu. Kau sudah menaburkan kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Berbesar hatilah, Granger."

"Oh? Apakah aku harus berterima kasih atas pujian itu?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Malfoy, senang. Hermione merasakan dia masih menatapinya. Dengan menumpuk buku-buku itu, Hermione membawa kepelukannya dan menatap Malfoy. "Bagaimana kau akan membalasnya, kalau begitu?" Seringai menyebar dibibirnya.

Hermione tahu dengan jarak sedekat itu mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Malfoy bisa berbuat apa saja. Seharusnya dia mundur beberapa langkah, tapi Hermione diam saja. Matanya balas menatap mata biru-kelabu itu. Dia harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. Helaian pirang jatuh di dahinya. Sempat ada ide gila untuk menyentuh mereka dengan jari-jarinya. Sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh rambut itu. Hermione menelan ludah.

"Draco?"

Hermione dan Malfoy langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana Pansy Parkinson berdiri dengan pinggul yang bersandar pada pinggir meja, tangan terlipat rapi di dada. "Ya, Pans?"

"Kau akan bergabung ke asrama malam ini kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya. Bisa juga tidak. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan." Kata Draco. Pansy maju untuk mendekatinya.

Hermione mundur dua langkah, dia masih menatap Pansy. Lalu beralih pada Draco. Merasa konyol ada disini sedangkan dua Slytherin membuat percakapan di hadapannya. Dengan itu dia memutar tubuh pada tumitnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Hermione berhenti diambang pintu. Dia masih mendengar suara Pansy yang halus dan tenang untuk Draco. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat kedua tangan Pansy yang beristiahat nyaman dia dekat pundak Draco. Hermione langsung membuang pandangannya, menggeleng pelan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melenggang pergi.

* * *

_this is it..._akhirnya balik lagi. Ini serius ngga sih lo publish fict lagi? Pasti ada beberapa orang yang nanya gitu. Atau, hell-o, fict lama kemana ajaaa? Ngga apa-apa. It's your opinion and be my pride to take it. Saya lagi seneng-seneng main ke FFN luar aja. Dan nemuin buanyak buanget fict Dramione yang oke. Tadinya memang mau publish fict ini dari lamaaaa, tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Gaenak banget deh sumpah, semua media terbatas banget. Saya udah gapunya laptop ya, jadi ini ngetik full fict dari HP dan ini internet seadanya publish dari HP juga. Niat bener kan? (curhat ceritanye) Tapi serius. Saya minta maaf banget punya kebiasaan nelantarin fict. Mangkanya, di fict yang ini saya berani publish lagi karena udah punya stock sampe bab 7. Walaupun ngga janji, tapi barakallah lah ya, mudah-mudahan lancar sampe tamat. Biar bisa tumpengan kita, bro. *loh salah fokus* ya intinya, entah ada yang dapet enjoy apa engga di fict ini, I'll try to do the best from my yesterday. Bab selanjutnya akan saya coba publish di waktu-waktu dekat. So, maap-maap aja kalo bab ini agak singkaaaaat pake z. Singkatz. Bakakak. Maap juga kalo banyak typo sana-sini. Besok author mau minta laptop sama modemnya dulu ke bapak deh...huhu. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**.**

"Granger."

Dia tidak berbalik untuk panggilan itu. Hermione tahu otaknya tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk berbalik dan menghadapinya. Lorong masih terlalu panjang untuk dilewati. Maka dari itu, Hermione terus melangkah menjauhi ruang rapat Prefek dan berharap dia segera enyah bersamaan dengan ketidak pedulian terhadapnya. Namun cowok itu tetap saja mengikutinya. Mengekori di punggungnya setiap dia berbelok di ujung koridor, ataupun menaiki tangga menuju Asrama Ketua Murid.

Sepanjang rapat tadi Hermione sudah berusaha menahan amarahnya dan mengabaikan tindakan-tindakannya. Semuanya mudah dilakukan di depan umum, karena dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang lain. Berpura-pura tidak dengar, mengabaikannya seolah tidak melihat, dan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan topik-topik tertentu.

Dia tidak akan terus bersamanya kan? Tadi ada Pansy menghampirinya seusai rapat. Hermione kira cewek itu telah membuatnya lupa kalau dia disana. Oke, bagus. Dia salah.

"Granger, berhenti."

Hermione dihentikan oleh tarikan di bahu tiba-tiba. Dia berputar mengahadap Malfoy yang tepat di belakangnya. Bibirnya berkerut sebagai tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan cowok pirang itu padanya. "Apa-apan kau—"

"Kau mengabaikanku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

Ya ampun, dia tolol ya? Mana sudi Hermione menunggunya bermesraan dengan cewek terak se-Hogwarts? Hermione mendengus menahan tawa. "Untuk melihatmu ciuman dengan cewek itu, lalu? Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau?"

"Kau terlihat oke-oke saja daritadi." Kata Malfoy, dahinya berkerut. "Aku tidak ciuman dengan Pansy." Suaranya melunak. "Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Dia ingin bicara dengannya? Hermione tahu dia pasti bermaksud mengacaukan pikirannya lagi seperti tadi. seperti biasanya. Hermione tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia harus bergegas ke kamarnya dan mandi sehingga dia bisa ke asrama Gryffindor menghampiri teman-temannya. Sekedar menceritakan tentang rapat tadi. Hermione tahu itu ide gila—setidaknya teman-temannya akan tahu solusinya. Jika otaknya mau pecah memikirkan kemana pesta itu berjalan, maka dia bisa membagi penderitaan itu dengan teman-teman seasramanya. Lagipula tadi Ron tidak ikut rapat. Tentu saja dia berlatih Quidditch dengan tiga anak Gryffindor lainnya. Sedangkan Parvati Patil izin untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley dengan Levander untuk membeli jubah baru.

Dia Gryffindor sendirian tadi. Melawan delapan belas kepala tanpa otak dan sembrono. Jika saja Harry dan Ron tahu, pasti mereka akan ada di sana untuknya. Tapi mereka sedang sibuk dengan Quidditch, karena hari ini adalah jadwal lapangan bagi Gryffindor untuk berlatih. Lagipula Harry bukanlah seorang Prefek.

Harry.

Dia tahu dia telah melupakannya beberapa saat. Dan sekarang dia mengingatnya. Harry pasti tidak akan senang mendengarkan tentang rapat tadi. Dan dia tidak akan senang melihat Malfoy yang kini, berdiri dekat di depannya, dan berbicara dengannya. Harry pernah mengatakannya. Dan Hermione tidak mau melanggar kata-katanya. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa hal. Kita tidak bisa bicara sekarang." Hermione hendak berbalik, tapi kedua tangan kokoh itu menahan bahunya. "Lepaskan—"

"Dengar, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menghindar seperti orang bego lagi kan? Demi Merlin, ini sudah hampir satu bulan Granger!"

"Kenapa kita harus peduli? Kita sudah membahas semuanya di rapat tadi—" Hermione menggerakan bahunya, berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya. "Lepaskan aku—" dia mendengar Malfoy mendengus. Perlahan-lahan rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya. Dia tahu rasa itu bermula tepat di bawah sentuhan kedua tangannya di bahunya. Hermione menggeleng, mengabaikan perasaan itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Berpikir bagaimana jika seseorang bisa saja memergoki mereka dalam posisi seperti itu—sedekat itu. "Kumohon, Malfoy. Please. Kau tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kita kan?"

"Nah, bagaimana aku bisa bicara denganmu jika bukan dengan cara seperti ini? Kau tidak akan mendengarkanku, kan? Well, cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tetap tingal." Kata Malfoy. Berusaha menatap matanya, namun Hermione tidak mengijinkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Tidak akan. Dia tidak mau menatap mata itu. Dia tidak mau melihat efek akhirnya.

Dia tidak mau terjebak lagi.

Dia tidak mau mata itu terus-menerus membaca hati dan pikirannya secara gamblang. Menyuarakan apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Hermione tidak akan lagi mendengar kata-kata yang tidak ingin di dengarnya keluar dari bibir itu.

Bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi, Granger. Aku yakin itu. Sejauh ini kita selalu seperti ini, dan aku muak." Cengkraman Malfoy mengerat. "Diam—" Hermione terdiam, refleks menatapnya. Mata itu menghujam matanya sampai ke jantung. "Mari kita bicara."

Hermione memperkuat hatinya. Dia tidak akan pernah bicara dengan Malfoy disini, di depan pintu asrama mereka layaknya orang yang tak pernah punya masalah dalam berinteraksi antara satu sama lain sebelumnya. Hermione tahu Malfoy sudah berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya akhir-akhir. Dulu dia memang selalu berhasil, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tepat saat Malfoy mulai banyak tahu tentangnya, membicarakan bagaimana hatinya. Memerhatikannya di Aula Besar. Mengintimidasi hubungannya dengan Harry.

Lalu Hermione kembali teringat Harry. Dia pasti akan marah besar jika tahu sekarang dia sedang bicara berduaan dengan Malfoy.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku tidak mau bicara dengamu, biarkan aku pergi."

"Ini karena Potter, kan?" Tanya Malfoy, nadanya menusuk saat menyebut nama itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau menghindariku karena banci itu melarangmu bicara denganku? Menatapku?" Malfoy mendengus, matanya menyipit.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu tentang Harry."

"Dan dia berhak mengatur hidupmu? Demi Merlin, Granger, kita Ketua Murid! Kau tidak mau terus berbicara denganku dengan saling mengejar seperti ini kan?"

"Kalau begitu bicara sekarang! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus-terusan berada di depan hidungmu, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione putus asa.

"Kau akan menyetujui hal itu kan?"

"Menyetujui apa?" Dahinya masih berkerut frustasi.

"Pesta perayaan." Kata Malfoy tidak sabar. Tangannya masih mencengkram bahu Hermione. Lama-kelamaan Hermione mulai tidak nyaman dengan adegan cengkram-menyengkram itu. Jadi dia menggeliat. Namun Malfoy mengabaikan pergerakannya.

"Apakah 'oke'ku tadi belum meyakinkan apa-apa bagimu?"

"Bagus. Kau akan meyakinkan Potter kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus—" Hermione tergagap. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun menutupnya. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas. "Aku akan mengatakan padanya."

"Mengatakan tidak cukup. Dia selalu senang cari muka dengan Dumbledore. Pastikan dia tidak melakukan hal itu nanti. Itupun jika dia menyayangi kepalanya untuk tetap bersatu dengan tubuhnya." Malfoy tertawa rendah.

Tapi kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Hermione. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang harus meyakinkannya?"

"Potter tidak akan mendengarkan orang lain. Well, tapi itu pengecualian dengan cewek kesayangannya kan?" Kata Malfoy yang seharusnya senang dengan ejekan itu. Tapi tidak ada seringai mengejek disana.

Hermione menelan ludah. "Aku akan mencoba—"

"Kau akan memastikannya untuk tidak bertingkah." Malfoy menegaskan.

Harus berapa kali dia bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan nada-nada perintah itu? Hermione menggertakan giginya. Mengatur emosinya. Di dalam hati mencerna kata-kata itu. Harry pasti akan mendengarkannya. Cowok itu selalu memasang telinga untuknya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, Hermione tahu itu.

Tapi apakah semuanya bertindak sesuai dengan perintah Malfoy? Bagaimana reaksi Harry jika dia tahu Malfoy menahannya di depan pintu asrama Ketua Murid seusai rapat, dan memberi tahunya apa yang harus dia lakukan? Harry tidak suka. Tidak. Dia akan marah besar padanya. Hermione tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Itu akan menyakiti hati Harry, bahwa Hermione melakukan apa yang musuh terbesarnya katakan.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, kan? Dia Ketua Murid. Dan semua orang menyetujui Pesta itu—kecuali teman-teman Gryffindornya, mungkin—dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin membuat murid-murid membencinya kan? Jadi dia menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya. Berharap pikiran itu keluar dari otaknya. Dia harus melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Ya." Bisik Hermione. Dia membuka matanya, mendapati Malfoy menatapnya lekat. "Aku akan meyakinkan Harry."

"Bagus." Kata Malfoy. Bibirnya miring untuk senyuman. "Kau akan menghampirinya kan?"

Hermione masih menatap mata itu. Dia mengangguk, ya.

"Kau akan disini nanti malam?" Tanya Malfoy. Bibirnya dekat dengan telinganya. Hermione merasakan panas itu menjalari tubuhnya. Dia mundur selangkah, dan punggungnya menabrak pintu di belakangnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya serak. Malfoy maju untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lagi. Hermione melirik tangannya saat dia meletakannya di pintu, tepat di samping wajah Hermione, seolah menumpukan berat tubuhnya disana. Merasa tidak puas dengan suara bodoh yang dihasilkannya tadi, Hermione menarik nafas dan mengulangnya. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Kerutan tercipta di dahi Malfoy, dia menatap dagunya, perlahan-lahan naik sampai ke mata. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apakah ini karena Potter lagi? Dia menahanmu untuk terus disisinya, iya kan?"

Hermione memiringkan wajahnya. Hampir tersenyum. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Insting?"

"Kalau begitu kau mempunyai insting yang payah." Jawab Hermione. "Aku mempunyai teman-teman lain, selain Harry, tentu saja."

"Tapi kau selalu melakukan sesuatu untuknya kan?" Itu terdengar seperti bukan pertanyaan. Dan Hermione lebih setuju jika menganggapnya sebagi fakta. Kenapa Malfoy selalu bisa tahu apa yang ada di otaknya sih? "Kau selalu menurutinya." Tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya merambat naik untuk menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Hermione sedikit terkesiap, seolah sentuhan itu menyengat kulitnya.

"Malfoy—"

"Selalu Potter." Dia tidak memerdulikan nada protes Hermione. Jari telunjuknya membelai garis pipinya dan berhenti pada sudut bibirnya. Malfoy menatap bibir itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarku, Granger? Kenapa selalu dia?"

Kenapa selalu dia? Pertanyaan itu menampar otaknya. Mendesak karena tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Dia sudah melakukan segalanya demi mencapai semua tujuannya. Mencapai dan menakhlukan semua lawannya. Tapi kenapa Harry selalu menjadi penahannya? Malfoy memang tidak sepadan dengannya. Dia bukan orang yang diinginkannya dan yang paling dihindarinya sedari dia menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarst. Tapi perilakunya sekarang berubah kan? Ayahnya mendekam di Azkaban. Dia tahu Malfoy belum sepenuhnya berubah. Dia masih keparat seperti dulu tapi, Merlin, dia tidak lagi menghinanya seperti dulu.

Bahkan kata-kata Darah Lumpur telah lama meninggalkan bibirnya. Hermione tidak pernah mendengar itu lagi dari mulutnya. Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti mencemooh selamanya, tapi Malfoy sudah tidak lagi menghinanya lebih dalam semenjak mereka diangkat menjadi sepasang Ketua Murid satu bulan lalu. Dia sempat mempertanyakannya. Bahkan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menghawatirkannya. Tapi Hermione selalu tidak tahu kenapa. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa berawal. Tapi Malfoy mulai mencampuri kehidupannya. Melontarkan kebenaran-kebenaran tentang perasaannya.

Dan Hermione merasa takut. Dia takut.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki perasaan yang dia inginkan untuknya. Kau tahu itu, Granger. Namun kau mengingkarinya."

Hermione menatap matanya. "Aku mencintainya."

"Tidak, tidak. Disini garis besarnya: kau merasa bersalah padanya. Kau tidak mencintainya."

Hermione mendengus, menciptakan senyum pada bibirnya. "Kau terlalu naif, Malfoy."

"Kau tahu dimana aku tahu semua itu?" Tanya Malfoy. Hermione menggeleng, tidak. Dan wajah Malfoy maju, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dia berbisik serak dan panas di telinganya. "Ingin kuberitahu?"

Hermione mengangguk, ya. Malfoy menjauhkan wajahnya, menghadapnya untuk memamerkan seringainya. Nafasnya memburu karena kedekatan mereka. Namun jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari deru nafasnya. Momen itu berlalu dalam bayangannya. Dia pikir udara menyusut perlahan meninggalakan paru-parunya. Dan euforia itu menghantam hatinya. Hermione menahan nafasnya—tidak pernah berpikir kapan dia akan melepasnya.

Malfoy menciumnya.

.

"Jadi Dumbledore benar-benar pergi, ya?" Tanya Ron ketika mereka tengah berkumpul di ruangan Rekreasi Gryffindor. Cowok itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan catur—dia sedang terlibat pertandingan seru dengan Dean—tentu saja dia tidak mau kecolongan. Ron tahu siapa lawannya. Dean adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa dihiraukan. Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengalahkan Ron. Bahkan siap melakukan kecurangan jika si rambut merah lengah. Dan disanalah Ron, dengan sikap Gryffiindornya, menatap lekat pada papan caturnya. Seolah siap menerkam mereka kapan saja.

"Dumbledore sudah mengatakan padaku dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tak tahu dia akan pergi secepat ini." Kata Harry. Duduk dengan nyaman di sofa merah beludru, Hermione di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tahu lebih dulu? Bahkan sebelum Ketua Murid tahu?" Tanya Hermione. Mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di pangkuannya untuk menatap Harry.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Dan mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, Harry?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Rasa tidak suka menghinggapi hatinya. Mana bisa Harry mengetahui sesuatu yang besar tenang Kepala Sekolah mereka dan tidak memberi tahunya? Kenapa harus Malfoy yang menyampaikan padanya dan Prefek-prefek lainnya?

"Kita tidak akan benar-benar membahas hal itu kan?" Tanya Harry. Namun Hermione terlanjur cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Harry maju untuk menjauhkan punggungnya dari tubuh sofa, mencondongkan dirinya pada Hermione. Tangannya melingkar di pundak Hermione. Tapi Hermione mengabaikannya. "Hei, bahkan kau sudah tahu sekarang. Kenapa kau harus marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang ketidak pedulianmu yang keterlaluan—"

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione. Jangan berlebihan. Mana mungkin aku tidak peduli denganmu? Aku hanya tidak ingat—kau tahu istilah lupa kan?—yah, seperti itulah aku."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Harry." Akhirnya Hermione berkata dalam rengakan. "Kau bisa saja memberi tahuku sehingga aku bisa mempertimbangkan rencana yang akan diambil. Sekarang Prefek telah menghancurkan semuanya. Dumbledore akan marah besar jika dia tahu rencana-rencananya."

"Kenapa memang? Rencananya tidak terlalu buruk, kok." Ron menyahut. Matanya masih pada papan catur. Dia mungkin hampir bisa mengalahkan Dean dalam dua serangan lagi. Dan cowok kulit hitam itu kelihatan gelisah dan mulai berkeringat, dia menggaruk belakang telinganya. Ron menatapnya, menyeringai senang. "Kena kau…" Dia bergumam. Gembira memperhatikan Dean yang berkutat dan memikirkan tentang tindakan selanjutnya.

"Ronald!" Hermione mendesah putus asa.

"Apa?" Cowok itu menoleh bego. Sekejap langsung menyesalinya karena Dean sudah bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia mendelik pada papan catur. Keadaannya berbalik menjadi dia yang terdesak. Lalu matanya naik untuk melihat wajah Dean. Cowok itu menggerakan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, sial kau."

"Kau atau mungkin mereka semua bisa membuatku di depak dari jabatanku. Ya ampun, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan hal itu jika terjadi padaku nanti." Kata Hermione, menggigit bibirnya. Gelisah. "Dumbledore pasti tidak suka—"

"Hermione—" Harry berkata di sisinya.

"Dia akan marah—"

"Hermione, dengar—"

"Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba saja kembali pada saat malam perayaan terjadi? Dia akan memecatku sebagai Ketua Murid!"

"Hermione, dengar! Kau tidak akan di singkirkan dari jabatanmu karena Dumbledore tidak akan kembali pada waktu-waktu dekat ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Hermione menatap Harry.

"Karena dia bilang dia harus pergi ke Bulgaria. Dia mengunjungi Igor Karkaroff. Ini tentang Pelahap Maut, kau tahu. Karkaroff mengajak Dumbledore untuk menyelidiki beberapa hal tentang mereka. Mereka—Pelahap Maut—mulai berani menyerang beberapa titik secara terang-terangan. Dan Dumbledore hanya ingin tahu pastinya saja."

Kata-kata Harry meluncur masuk kedalam otaknya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terlintas di benaknya. Pelahap Maut itu, mereka telah benar-benar bergerak untuk Voldemort. Mereka ada di tempat yang mungkin Hermione tidak pikirkan sebelumnya. Mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka untuk mengeksekusi orang-orang yang tidak dikehendakinya. Orang-orang kotor. Orang-orang sepertinya.

Rasa dingin itu menyelimuti hatinya. Mungkinkah dia akan bertahan disini, bersama teman-temannya sampai Perang terjadi dan berakhir? Apakah mereka akan berbondong-bondong untuk mengalahkan Voldemort nanti? Setelah saatnya tiba?

Hermione merasakan remasan ringan pada bahunya, tepat disana telapak tangan Harry menyentuhnya. Hermione menatapnya sesaat, dan Harry membalas tatapannya disertai senyum menenangkan. Hal itu melelehkan batinnya. Perlahan-lahan Harry menariknya mendekat, Hermione menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Harry.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkan Voldemort melakukan apapun pada kita. Dia penyihir paling terang saat ini kan?" Kata Harry. Suaranya hampir seperti bisikan.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. "Voldemort pasti mati, Harry. Kau akan membunuhnya." Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Harry dari sana. "Kau orang yang terpilih. Bukan Dumbledore, bukan siapapun."

Dia merasakan bibir Harry di puncak kepalanya. Mengecupnya lembut. "Aku harap bagitu." Dia mengecupnya untuk kedua kali. "Semoga begitu."

.

Hermione berusaha memejamkan matanya dari satu jam yang lalu. Dia merasa tidak nyaman—dan berguling ke posisi terlentang—lalu mendesah frustasi. Hermione membuka matanya, manatap langit-langit. Beberapa saat, dia sudah tenggelam pada bayang-bayang maya diatas sana.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini masih mendekam jelas diotaknya. Bahkan saat dia mengerjakan essay Herbologi-nya, pikiran itu masih belum mau pergi dari kepalanya.

Malfoy menciumnya tadi sore. Hermione kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena pikiran itulah yang merisaukannya. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu kenapa. Tadinya dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang tidak ada artinya sebuah ciuman. Malfoy hanya melakukannya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Mungkin baginya itu sama saja melakukan tindakan konyol. Seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan dengan murid tahun kelima, mengintimidasi mereka, mengunci mereka di kamar mandi oleh mantra Pertificus Totalus dengan tangan yang terikat menyentuh bokong mereka. Itu seperti hukuman.

Malfoy menghukumnya dan dia tahu dimana titik yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Hermione.

Hermione mendesah frustasi.

Pikirkan yang lain. Pikirkan tentang Perang. Pikirkan tentang orang tuanya. Pikirkan tentang essay. Pikirkan tentang Harry.

Harry.

Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika Harry sampai tahu hal itu. Bukan hanya dia saja yang kena amukannya, mungkin Malfoy juga bisa dihajar sampai mati. Hermione tidak tahu dimana ujung kebencian Harry pada Malfoy. Tapi pasti itu jauh dari kata damai. Sangat jauh. Dan Hermione bergidik memikirkannya. Dia sudah membuat langkah yang salah. Dia sudah bertindak salah. Jadi itulah yang membuat Malfoy menghukumnya? Karena dia memang pantas dihukum?

Harry belum pernah mencium bibirnya—tidak sekalipun. Mungkin Ron pernah, tapi itu tidak lebih dari kedua daging yang saling bersentuhan sesaat. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Tepatnya di tahun kelima mereka, sebelum hubungan mereka benar-benar kandas. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

Jadi, kenapa dia mengijinkan Malfoy menciumnya? Itu adalah tindakan paling tolol yang pernah dia lakukan. Bersandar pada pintu dan membiarkan bibir Malfoy mengambil alih bibirnya. Mengeklaim secara lembut dan penuh gairah. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ciuman sehebat itu. Dan Draco Malfoy, cowok yang seenaknya datang di kehidupnya, musuh yang tiba-tiba berhenti mencemoohnya, melakukan hal itu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan lagi jika Harry sampai tahu. Kerongkongannya tercekat dengan kenyataan itu. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Perasaan asing merayap di hatinya. Dan itu menjadi sebuah beban tiba-tiba yang memberatkan otaknya.

Dia merasa seperti penghianat. Atau mungkin sudah? Hermione membawa kedua tangannya kewajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Sesak itu menyelinap di hatinya. Dia mencengkram rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Mendesah frustasi. Lalu membanting tangannya kembali pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka untuk memandang langit-langit. Seolah menantang dimana bayang-bayang itu berada. Dia menghela nafas. Perlahan-lahan matanya sayu dengan rasa lelah yang menggandrunginya. Dan dia memberikan kendali pada kantuk.

.

Harry dan Ron memasuki kelas Sejarah Sihir bersamaan dengan Hermione yang mengekori di belakangnya. Kedua cowok itu ngotot menunggu Hermione di depan Asrama Ketua Murid dari pagi buta demi menyusuri koridor bersama-sama. Tadi malam Harry bertanya apakah Hermione ingin mengikuti kelas membosankan itu, dan tentu saja Hermione menjawab ya. Dia tidak mungkin melewati pelajaran favorit kan?

Kelas masih terlalu sepi untuk memulai pelajaran. Tentu saja—ini pukul 6.45—dan tidak ada murid yang mau kerajinan dengan datang ke kelas sepagi itu sedangkan pelajaran dimulai tepat pukul tujuh. Hei, waktu tidur sangat berharga kan?

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di samping cewek Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, si Kapten Quidditch.

"Pagi yang bagus, ya?" Sapa cewek berambut cokelat itu. Hermione tersenyum miring.

"Yeah." Jelas-jelas bohong mengingat tentang tadi malam yang dia habiskan dengan bengong sampai tidur.

Hermione memandang sekeliling. Beberapa anak sudah berkutat di meja mereka. Beberapa ada yang masih berlama-lama ngobrol di depan pintu. Harry dan Ron mengambil meja di belakangnnya. Masih terlibat dengan cekcok seru tentang Jimmy Peakes yang terjungkal dari sapunya saat menghadang Bludger saat latihan kemarin. Ron bersumpah bahwa dia terpelintir stick-nya sendiri. Namun Harry yakin bahwa Ron telah memantrainya.

"Mana mungkin kau berpikir begitu? Aku saja baru menguasai mantra Reducto kemarin."

"Yeah, dan kau mempelajarinya untuk menyerang orang lain."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, sumpah deh Harry!"

"Tapi mulutmu berkomat-kamit pada waktu itu—"

"Bisa saja itu caramu berpikir kan? Mulutku memang tidak bisa diam kalau sedang berkonsentrasi."

"Kau memantrainya."

"Aku—tidak!"

"Kau mempelajari beberapa mantra akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku memang mempelajari mantra. Tapi itu mantra penghancur. Mau tahu gunanya? Kurasa aku bakal membutuhkannya untuk orang-orang yang tukang menuduh dan paranoid."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Memecahkan bokong mereka?"

"Semacamnya."

Hermione mendengar percakapan bodoh itu dibelakangnya. Dia mutar kedua bola matanya dan membuka bukunya diatas meja. Memulai membaca. Melanjutkan di halaman yang ditandainya sehari lalu. Hermione mengetuk-ketukan pena bulu di tangan kanannya pada meja. Suasana kelas mulai meramai. Sudah banyak gerusak-gerusuk di sana-sini.

"Jadi kau menyetujui Pesta itu, ya?" Tanya Turpin di sampingnya. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan untuk menatapnya. Oh, jadi secepat itu ya kabarnya menyebar?

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Oke juga. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya pesta besar-besaran itu terjadi tanpa Dumbledore. Kudengar beberapa Profesor ikut enyah juga, benar?"

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Memang begitu." Jawab Hermione.

"Ini akan menjadi tahun yang hebat kan? Aku tidak akan melupakan Hogwarts kalau sampai itu terjadi." Kata Turpin lagi. Hermione menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menggelitik tulang pipinya ke belakang telinga. "Ini pasti seru sekali. Aku muak jika terus menghadapi Pesta Dansa."

Memang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sedikit menggutuk kebodohan cewek ini. Apa hebatnya sih pesta itu? Hermione akan selalu memfavoritkan Pesta Dansa. Karena itu pasti jarang terjadi di dunia Muggle. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk, pura-pura setuju.

"Idemu dan Malfoy sangat brilian." Katanya lagi. Hermione yang sudah kembali berkutat pada bukunya mengerling sedetik padanya, lalu mencoba kembali fokus. Dia bercanda ya? Mana mungkin Hermione setuju untuk ide gila berkonsekuensi tinggi itu? "Dan sekarang dia datang…" Hermione mendengar Turpin berbisik rendah padanya. Membuat dia mendongak lagi dari bacaannya.

Demon yang menutupi cahaya yang masuk itu melangkah dengan jubah yang berkibar di belakangnya. Dia melirik sekilas pada Hermione, mengangkat alisnya sekali, dan membuat seringai pada dirinya sendiri. Antek-anteknya mengikuti dibelakangnya. Menciptakan aura yang sama. Kearoganan itu lekat di raut wajah mereka. Mata Hermione mengekori sosok Draco Malfoy sampai dia mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh darinya. Namun dia bisa dengan jelas memerhatikannya di tempat itu. Berbeda satu baris dan hampir sejajar dengannya.

Blise Zabini menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sebelahnya. Membanting bukunya diatas meja dengan malas. Malfoy menoleh pada temannya itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu—entah apa. Beberapa anak Slytherin mengambil tempat di sekitar pemimpin mereka. Kedua raksasa Crabbe dan Goyle memilih tempat di belakang mereka berdua. Namun meja itu sudah ditempati dengan dua anak Hufflepuff. Ketika tahu Crabbe dan Goyle mengincar tempatnya, mereka berdua langsung membereskan buku-buku mereka dan enyah. Mencari-cari apakah masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong dengan tampang bego.

Ada Pansy Parkinson dan Millicent Bulstrode mengambil tempat tepat di barisan sebelah Hermione dan tempat yang sejajar pula. Kedua cewek itu duduk di kursi mereka acuh tak acuh. Pansy memandang seluruh kelas. Dan matanya terhenti ketika dia melihat Hermione disisinya. Hidungnya berkerut. Dia langsung menoleh pada Millicent di sampingnya.

"Millie, jika kau bilang saat memasuki kelas ini ada bau busuk, ternyata memang ada Darah Lumpur di sampingku." Kata cewek berambut gelap itu. Dan keduanya refleks menatap Hermione.

Rahang Hermione mengeras. Rasa panas merayap diwajahnya.

"Apakah dia tidak mandi pagi tadi?" Tanya Bulstrode dengan tolol.

"Bukan, Millie. Tapi memang dia selalu bebau seperti itu. Itu pantas kan? Dia Darah Lumpur." Kata Pansy, meringis.

Hermione tetap menatap kedepan, berusaha menahan emosinya setangah mati. Keledai dan terak itu tidak boleh menghancurkan suasana hatinya. Namun kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja. Belum sempat Bulstrode berkata lagi, Profesor Binns melayang masuk dengan siulan riang dan mata terpejam. Dia berhenti di mejanya. Meletakan buku-buku mayanya, dan mengahadap ruangan. Matanya terbuka dan menyapu seluruh murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Profesor."

"Hari yang cerah, ya? Maaf sedikit terlambat. Aku menyempatkan terbang ke langit-langit menara untuk mengintip matahari dari sana." Katanya, lalu terawa sendiri. "Dan harus menangkap Peeves—" dia melayang perlahan mengelilingi ruangan. "Agar dia tidak memecahkan telur-telur di dapur lagi."

Hermione menatap bayangannya saat dia melayang dihadapannya. Melewatinya dan bersiul rendah pada diri sendiri. "Jadi perut kita masih kosong, benar?"

Iya, benar. Perut mereka semua masih kosong karena sarapan diundur pada pukul delapan nanti. Semenjak mereka semua menyadari kepergian Si Kepala Sekolah kemarin, jadwal agak berantakan dan tidak pada waktunya. Entah kenapa peri-peri rumah jadi melalaikan pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan tadi pagi Ron mengeluh tentang perutnya yang sudah benar-benar rewel. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Hermione. Dia tidak jarang melewatkan jam-jam makan untuk lebih lama membaca di Perpustakaan.

"Tapi kulihat semua baik-baik saja." Profesor Binns berhenti malayang tepat di depan kelas. Matanya menyapu riang seluruh ruangan. Hermione mendengar Ron mengerang pelan. Profesor Binns langsung menoleh padanya. "Ah, Mr. Weasley!" Katanya penuh semangat. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung menoleh untuk menatap Ron. Hermione menatap kebelakang, dan melihat Ron yang terkesiap, mendelik sesaat pada Profesor hantu itu. "Bagaimana jika kau yang awali hari kita ini? Penundaan sarapan tidak membuat otakmu mengecil, kan?"

Beberapa orang tersedak tawa. Ada yang menahan tawa mati-matian. Hermione melirik pada gerombolan Slytherin. Zabini mendengus. Sedangkan Crabbe dan Goyle menahan tawa hingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh dari mulutnya.

Lalu Hermione manatap Malfoy. Dan tidak heran cowok itu juga tengah menatapnya. Tidak ada lontaran sinis untuk Ron? Hermione tidak percaya itu. Dia malah tidak tertawa sama sekali. Namun seringai berkembang dibibirnya. Alisnya bergerak naik. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menatap kedepan. Mengabaikannya.

Cowok itu terus menggangunya dengan seringai dan tatapannya. Sampai kapan dia akan berhenti melakukan itu? Dia bahkan pernah mengalihkan perhatian Harry karenanya. Tapi Hermione selalu ada disisinya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia hanya ingin mengacaukan pikirannya saja.

Dan memang begitu adanya kan?

"Mr. Weasley, bagaimana dengan sebuah sastra." Suara Profesor Binns menghapus kebisingan yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Mereka semua langsung terdiam, memandangi Ron.

"M-mm…"

"Kau bisa sebutkan beberapa cerita lama? Akhir-akhir aku membaca beberapa sastra sihir di tengah peradaban. Dan aku cukup gila dengannya." Kata Profesor Binns lagi. Dia menatap Ron, lalu tiba-tiba tulisan-tulisan terbentuk pada papan tulis tepat di belakang Profesor Binns berdiri.

Tapi Ron tidak bergerak. Matanya mendelik, menatap ragu-ragu keseluruh ruangan. Mengerjap berkali-kali. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan membuka mulutnya. "A—aku—"

"Ah, tidak cerita. Tidak cerita." Potong Profesor Binns. Wajahnya berkerut penuh keseriusan. "Bagaimana dengan sastra Muggle?" Ron membisu, makin bingung. Pandangan Professor menyapu seluruh ruangan. "Yah? Ada yang tahu sesuatu?"

Tanpa waktu yang berarti, tangan Hermione terangkat keatas. Menunjuk langit-langit dengan percaya diri. Profesor Binns sekejap langsung menoleh padanya. Wajahnya sumringah. "Miss Granger!"

"Shakespeare?"

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor!" Tutur Profesor Binns. Wajahnya sumringah, dia melayang mendekati Hermione. "Kau tau salah satu karyanya, Miss Granger?"

Hermione menelan ludah dan mengangguk, ya.

"Bagus!" Pekik hantu periang itu. "Kau tahu yang mana?"

"Ophelia?" Jawab Hermione ragu-ragu. "Dan A Lover's Complaint?"

"Dua puluh poin untuk Gryffindor!" Seketika suara sorak gembira memenuhi ruang kelas. "Sangat bagus, Miss Granger. Pengetahuan yang luar biasa."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

"Baiklah! Jadi semuanya oke-oke saja, benar?" Kata Profesor Binns, tangannya terkepal di depan dada, senyumnya menyapu ruangan. "kita akan mulai tentang Perjanjian Ilmu Sihir tahun 1568…" Semua murid membuka buku mereka dan mulai membolak-balikan halaman. Hermione mendengar bisik-bisik Ron dibelakangnya—entah apa—dia enggan menoleh. Di sampingnya Turpin dengan malas-malasan membaca bukunya. Satu tangan menumpu kepalanya, melirik kebawah untuk menatap deretan tulisan kecil bak semut disana. Lalu Hermione menatap bukunya, dan iseng-iseng melirik pada Parksinson di sampingnya. Cewek itu tengah memperhatikan kuku-kukunya. Wajahnya serius penuh pengamatan. Sedangkan Bulstrode benar-benar secara terang-terangan bersandar pada kursi, menatap kosong kedepan.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Malfoy. Cowok itu menatap kedepan, tangannya terlipat di dada dan punggungnya nyaman menyandar kursi. Namun dia tidak benar-benar memerhatikan Profesor Binns. Dia terlihat seperti menerawang. Sedangkan Zabini sedang menoleh kebelakang untuk mengobrol dengan kedua raksasa, Crabbe dan Goyle. Entah apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi kedua orang bego itu langsung membuat tawa tersedak. Zabini menyeringai puas. Lalu kembali pada posisinya semula dan berbisik pada Malfoy.

Maloy langsung menoleh, tatapannya untuk Ron. Keempat Slytherin itu menatap dimana Ron dan Harry duduk.

"Kenapa banci-banci itu, Harry?" Dia mendengar Ron menggerutu.

"Mungkin kehabisan topik obrolan. Abaikan saja, Ron." Gumam Harry. Masih berkutat pada bacaannya.

"Biasanya mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk menghina orang." Bibir Ron mengerucut saat melihat tawa-tawa itu pada mereka. "Cekikikan seperti cewek kerasukan. Mereka tidak salah memakan Ramuan Cinta tadi pagi karena sangking laparnya, kan?"

"Aneh. Darimana ide goblok itu melintas diotakmu?"

"Yeah, kupikir mereka jatuh cinta padaku? Lihat kan?" Harry mendongak dan benar saja, kedua kedua Slytherin gemuk itu tak henti-hentinya cekikikan sambli menatap Ron. "Dasar banteng tak berotak," gerutu Ron. Harry tertawa pelan. Lalu Ron ikut tertawa.

Hermione mendesah.

"Hermione?"

Hermione mengabaikannya. Berusaha fokus membaca.

"Hermione?" Itu suara Harry.

Hermione menghela nafas, menoleh. "Ya, Harry?"

Harry menggerakan bibirnya, membuat sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Harry menunggunya. Hermione meringis.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya. Harry menatap sekeliling ragu-ragu, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih maju terhadap Hermione.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?"

"Ya, Mr. Potter? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubagi dengan teman-teman sekelasmu?" Hermione mendesah, lalu berdecak sebal. Harry gemetaran.

"Um, tidak, Profesor. Aku hanya bertanya sesuatu pada Hermione."

"Apapun itu, kau bisa bertanya padanya seusai kelas nanti."

Harry meringis. Hermione langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya ke bukunya. Dia mendengar tawa tertahan lagi, dan tidak heran ketika dia melirik sumber suara, itu berasal dari Slytherin. Lagi. Hermione menggertakan giginya. Dalam hati ingin menyeret kepala Profesor itu agar melihat tingkah mereka.

Dan lagi, dia bertemu pandang dengan Malfoy. Hermione kira dia akan menyeringai seperti biasa. Namun Hermione terkejut saat melihat wajah itu memandang lurus padanya. Datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

.

Dumbledore benar-benar sinting, Hermione yakin itu. Dia pasti kehilangan otaknya. Dia sudah memboyong Profesor McGonagall dengannya. Itu terbukti ketika siang ini Hermione mengunjungi ruangannya, dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Dia bermaksud menyampaikan beberapa hal sekaligus mencari bahan untuk rapat Prefek sore ini. Dan betapa tidak percayanya dia saat Flich berteriak padanya untuk menjauhi ruangan itu karena penghuninya tidak ditempat.

Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dengan satu buku tebal terapit di lengan kanannya. Makan siang sudah dimulai, otomatis semua murid sudah berkutat di meja asrama mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati dia membenci momen itu, ketika semua orang berhenti mengunyah dan menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk memandang kearahnya. Dia benci terlambat. Dan dia benci saat secara refleks matanya melihat sosok pirang paling mencolok se-Aula. Tepat di meja Slytherin. Mata biru-kelabu itu menghantam pengelihatannya. Hermione menahan nafas.

Malfoy balas menatapnya. Matanya menyipit.

Hermione buru-buru ke mejanya. Merasakan panas itu menggelitik wajahnya. Malfoy selalu senang membuatnya tak nyaman. Memerhatikannya secara terang-terangan, dan gembira saat tahu dia tidak nyaman. Tentu saja Hermione berbeda dengannya. Jika saat ini Malfoy lah yang berada di posisinya, justru dia akan melangkah penuh gaya, suka saat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Belum lagi acara Hermione menghindarinya habis-habisan sepanjang siang ini. Dia belum kembali ke asrama sejak pagi tadi dia meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan itu semua karena Malfoy. Karenanya, Hermione jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil beberapa perkamen di kamarnya. Karenanya Hermione jadi memilih jalan memutar—koridor yang panjang dan sepi—untuk menuju kelas-kelas selanjutnya. Ini semua karena dia.

Oke, cukup bicara soal Malfoy. Dia pasti senang sekali kalau tahu otak Hermione kacau karenanya. Masa bodoh dengan hal-hal yang dilakukannya.

Hermione mengambil tempat di samping Harry. Cowok itu tersenyum saat menyadari kedatangannya. Tentu saja dia baru tahu dia ada, dia sedang sibuk bicara denan kedua Beaters-nya. Kelihatannya seru sekali, sehingga Harry masih mengabaikannya saat Hermione mulai duduk disampingnya dan mengambil sandwich salad tuna di hadapannya. Dia melihat Ron.

"Halo, Mione." Sapanya. Senyum miring terpampang disana.

"Halo, Ron." Balasnya.

"Mengejar berapa kelas, tadi?"

"Entahlah, empat?" Jawab Hermione.

"Wow. Aku dan Harry sudah kabur ke lapangan." Kata Ron, lalu menunjuk kearah sampingnya dengan dagunya. Dia mencodong kearah Hermione, lalu berbisik. "Beaters kita payah."

Hermione menoleh pada Harry yang sedang memberikan wejangan pada dua cowok berambut gelap. Jimmy Peakes dan Ritchie Coote? Oh, insiden. Pikir Hermione.

"Kayaknya kita bakal latihan lagi nanti sore." Gumam Ron, melahap sesuap macroni penuh di mulutnya. "Mmaf bia kia mebiarmu sembirian labi, Mione."

"Ron, tutup mulutmu. Itu menjijikan!" Kata Hermione.

Ron menelan dengan susah payah. "Maaf." Dia menyeringai lebar. "Tapi kau oke kan jika harus sendirian menghadapi delapan belas kepala tanpa otak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengatur mereka." Tapi diam-diam Hermione menyesalkan bahwa hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Prefek sangat sulit diatur. Bahkan mereka akan lebih mendengarkan mulut-mulut Slytherin daripada otak normalnya. Jika Hermione bisa mengatasi mereka, hal kemarin pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi kan?

"Bagus. Karena aku dengar Malfoy sudah mulai ambil alih." Hermione sekejap menatap Ron. "Ini idenya kan?"

"Bukan." Jawab Hermione, pelan. "Davis yang mengusulkan."

"Ah, siapa peduli? Yang penting mereka sama-sama Slytherin kan? Aku tak heran jika diotak mereka hanya ada senang-senang. Karena kemarin Malfoy sudah mengangkat Cheaser baru. Dia pikir dia bakal menang ya jika gonta-ganti pemain?" Gerutu Ron, yang bodohnya menoleh kebelakang. Hermione mengikuti arah pandangnya. Gerombolan Slytherin itu tengah tertawa lepas. Tak heran, Zabini tengah melemparkan lelucon-lelucon entah apa pada mereka. Wajah cowok itu kelihatan puas. Ron berbalik, mendengus. "Katakan padaku, mereka tolol kan, Hermione?"

Hermione menatap mereka sesaat. Lalu dia tak sengaja melihat Malfoy. Dia ikut bicara, dan menciptakan tawa-tawa yang lebih menggelegar bagi teman-temannya. Hermione baru sadar kalau Pansy bertengger disisinya. Jarak sempit menyertai mereka. Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Ron lagi. "Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bilang tolol, Ron."

"Siapa peduli? Ini bukan rapat Prefek atau ruang kelas kan? Kayak ada yang memerhatikan saja! Jangan bilang kau mau memotong lima poin dari Gryffindor karena itu, Hermione?" Tanyanya ngeri.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Mana mungkin…" Gumamnya. Menunduk untuk menatap bukunya. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Dia menggigit sandwich-nya lagi.

Dia mendengar Harry bicara di sampingnya dengan suara rendah dan paten pada kedua beaters itu. Lalu mengabaikannya, menatap kedepan.

Melirik Malfoy. Cowok itu juga menatapnya.

Keparat.

"Kau bakal ke Hogsmeade pada akhir pekan ini, Hermione?"

Hah? Apa? "Ya, Ron?"

"Hogsmeade." Kata Ron, tidak sabar. "Harry mengajakmu kan?"

"Bisa juga ya, bisa juga tidak. Banyak jadwal tak terduga akhir-akhir ini—entahlah."

"Dia terus-terusan memikirkanmu, sobat." Ron berbisik, tubuhnya condong pada Hermione. "Kau berani mematahkan harapannya?"

"Apa maksudmu 'berani mematahkan harapannya' , Ron?" Tanya Hermione, dahinya berkerut.

"Well, kau tahu, saat seorang cowok sedang menyukai seorang cewek. Dia bakal terus memerhatikan cewek itu dan terus membicarakannya seperti orang kehilangan otaknya?" Kata Ron. Lalu dagunya menunjuk Harry. "Sayangnya dia juga terkena virus seperti itu."

Hermione menatap Harry. Wajah cowok itu serius dan fokus. Persis seperti sedang menyusun siasat saat mereka hendak melakukan sesutu yang besar. Kedua beaters itu sesekali nengangguk, mendengarkannya dengan patuh.

"Jangan kecewakan dia," Dia samar-samar mendengar Ron. Lalu perasaan bersalah itu menyelinap masuk kedalam relung hatinya, bersamaan dengan bulu di tengkuknya berdiri ketika Ron menambahkan lebih pelan namun jelas. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, Hermione."

* * *

ini dia bab 2-nya. Sori banget agak telat dari jadwal publish. Tadinya rencana saya, bakal update seminggu kemudian. Malah ngaret sampe dua minggu lagi. Soalnya minggu lalu saya ada tour sekolah ke Bali. Yeah, itu memang nyita waktu banget. Dan mengingat saya ngga ada media lagi. (laptop atau komputer) jadi saya nunggu waktu yang tepat juga. Di depan saya ada sahabat saya yang saya tarik buat nyolong WiFi gratis di salah satu restoran fast food (dan dia ngotot banget pengen ngeliat fict saya, it's so fucking hard to hiding my own, yeah.) Bab selanjutnya akan di update agak lebih cepat. Thanks banget ya yang udah mau baca, apalagi riview. Komentarnya belum saya baca, karena maaf sekali lagi nih. Saya belum sempat buka FFn selama terakhir saya publish fict, guys. Maaf maaf. Tolong dimaklumi dengan segala kekurangan pada fict ini yaaa. Saya selalu dalam tahap belajar. Tapi riview satu persatu bakal saya baca, dan insyaallah bakal saya balas. _It's so fuckin hurry. Sorry._ Thank you. See you next week! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**.**

Hermione melihat selebaran-selebaran itu telah di sebar secara terselubung oleh para Prefek. Dia memungut salah satunya saat itu terbang jatuh mendarat. Prefek telah lalai. Bagaimana jika salah satu Profesor menangkap dan membacanya? Masih ada Profesor yang tinggal disana.

Hermione membaca judul barisnya. Mereka di tulis dengan huruf bersambung yang rapi dan ada cabang agak liar diujungnya:

**_Segera di Aula Besar!_**  
**_Diam Menikmati atau Mendekam Di Kloset?_**

"Agak ekstrim, ya?" Hermione menoleh pada Ginny di sampingnya. Lalu mengangguk lesu, setuju.

Mereka duduk mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku penonton di samping lapangan Quidditch. Harry telah membuat Hermione berjanji untuk melihat Tim Asrama mereka berlatih sore ini pada saat mereka sarapan di Aula Besar tadi pagi. Tadinya Hermione enggan menyetujuinya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur bilang tadi malam bahwa tidak ada rapat Prefek untuk besok. Harry—yang telah gagal membawanya ke Hogsmeade kemarin—mengungkit hal itu lagi, dan bilang mereka belum pernah melakukan kencan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Yah, dia tidak punya pilihan kan? Dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Harry—menolaknya—sama saja dia menyakitinya. Kemarin Hermione bisa lolos dari Harry karena dia harus mengerjakan beberapa essay yang kebetulan di satu tim dengan Parvati Patil. Jadi mereka bisa mendekam seharian di Perpustakaan. Lagipula memang itu yang sekarang dia butuhkan. Dia juga menghindari Malfoy, benar?

Tapi pemikiran itu menampar otaknya. Dia memang harus menghindari Malfoy. Tapi dia juga sedang tidak menghindari Harry kan? Hermione terjebak dalam kata-kata itu. Menghindari Harry? Hermione yakin dia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir begitu. Dia akan selalu ada untuk Harry, bukan malah menjauhinya. Benar kan?

Jadi dia tertawa, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Jika itu adalah sebuah lelucon, pasti akan menjadi lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Hermione, apakah kau oke?"

Dia tergagap menatap Ginny. Tersenyum canggung. Memang tadi dia kenapa? "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau bengong terus daritadi. Harry bahkan sudah turun. Ayo temani aku ke ruang ganti. Badanku lengket sekali oleh keringat." Ginny meringis, memerhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua cewek Gryffindor itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Berjalan perlahan melewati bangku-bangku yang kosong. Lalu langkah Ginny menyepat, dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Hermione. "Cepat, Hermione. Ini sudah masuk jam latihan Slytherin. Kau tidak mau menghadapi kecoa-kecoa itu kan?"

.

Setelah menemani Ginny ke ruang ganti dan mampir ke asrama Gryffindor sampai hari benar-benar gelap, Hermione pamit untuk kembali ke asramanya sediri. Dia bilang harus ada yang dikerjakan tentang jadwal patroli Prefek. Ron mengerang karenanya. Melontarkan gerutuan tentang 'cewek dan rencana kurang kerjaan mereka'. Sedangkan Harry sempat menahannya untuk lebih baik bermalam di asrama mereka.

Namun Hermione menolaknya.

Dulu dia bakal senang kan, jika mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu? Waktunya sangat tepat, tidak ada Kepala Asrama yang akan tahu dan memotong poin mereka. Dulu Hermione terlalu takut untuk itu. McGonagall sudah menekankan hukuman yang harus dibayar ketika mereka melanggar peraturan itu. Bahwa tidak ada murid yang boleh tidur di asrama manapun kecuali asrama mereka yang telah di tentukan.

Hermione berbelok pada salah satu ujung koridor. Itu begitu gelap dan sepi. Bisa saja berbagai hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi disana. Akhir-akhir ini banyak anak tahun keenam dan kelima yang bertindak jail. Tadinya mereka hanya iseng mengerjai satu sama lain. Tapi lama-kelamaan kenakalan itu semakin menjadi. Bahkan Hermione sempat memergoki tahun kelima yang menggunakan sihir di koridor. Parahnya, dia harus bolak-balik memotong poin asrama setiap dia melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor karena telinganya menangkap kata-kata terlarang yang telah ditentukan.

Dia harus berkali-kali memberi wejangan kepada mereka yang bersangkutan tentang tata tertib Hogwarts. Bahwa kata-kata sangatlah diperhatikan sekarang. Karena banyak kasus besar yang berawal dari saling cemooh. Itu mengingatkannya dengan Harry dan Ron. Mereka bahkan sering menggunakan kata terlarang jika terlibat cekcok. Dengan Malfoy, misalnya.

Malfoy. Hermione menghindari cowok itu habis-habisan. Saat pelajaran. Di Aula Besar. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi dia merasa harus cepat-cepat pergi jauh di setiap dia terjebak sebuah kedekatan dengannya. Bahkan ini sudah tiga hari dari ciuman sialan itu. Namun rasa bersalah di hati Hermione belum hilang juga. Jadi dia menghindarinya untuk melupakan hal itu, dan mendekatkan diri pada teman-teman Gryffindornya untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

Jangan sampai Harry mencium bau yang tidak beres tentang dia dan Malfoy. Jangan sampai dia tahu. Dia sudah memohon pada Malfoy waktu itu, dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya agar dia tidak membocorkannya. Hermione bersumpah atas nama Merlin untuk itu. Dan Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi Hermione segera membebaskan dirinya dan berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Dia berbelok sembrono di ujung koridor lagi. Dan langsung mengutuk diri sendiri karena kecerobohannya menabrak murid lain di hadapannya. Dia hampir terjungkal, namun sekejap langsung mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Buku hampir terlepas dari pegangannya. Hermione mendongak.

Matanya melebar ketika dia tahu bahwa Malfoy lah yang baru saja dihantamnya dengan tubuh sendiri. "Malfoy? Apa yang kaulakukan disini sih—" Hermione langsung tahu jawabannya saat melihat penampilan cowok itu. Rambut yang agak keluar dari jalur penataan dan seragam Quidditch lengkap di tubuhnya. "Kau seharusnya cepat mengganti seragammu. Seseorang bisa memotong poin untuk ketidakdisiplinan ini."

Si pirang menyeringai. "Siapa orang yang akan melakukan itu, Granger?" Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau?"

"Ya, bisa jadi itu aku." Katanya.

Malfoy menatapnya dari atas kebawah, seolah-olah menilai. Lalu mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak memotong poin asramamu sendiri? Aku lihat beater goblok berambut lebat kalian sedang asik berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor tadi."

Ah, Coote. Cowok sembrono yang sering diteriaki Harry di lapangan itu tidak ada capeknya membuat ulah. Sore tadi dia melihat Harry mencontohkannya cara bagaimana memegang stick yang benar. Bibir Hermione mengkerut. "Aku mungkin akan menangkapnya lain kali."

"Sangat brilian, Granger." Malfoy mencibir. Lalu dia kembali menyeringai, memerhatikan Hermione dengan mata tajam mengintimidasi. Dia membungkuk sedikit, lalu berbisik. "Kangen padaku?"

Awalnya Hermione tidak bereaksi. Lalu, "Tidak juga."

"Tidak juga." Ulang Malfoy dengan aksen yang kental. Dia tertawa. "Tentu saja. Mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan akhir-akhir ini, Granger? Atau kau sedang sibuk menghindari sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba bibir Malfoy dekat sekali dengan telinganya, sehingga Hermione bisa merasakan embusan nafas panas itu disana. "Karena, percayalah, Granger. Itu sia-sia saja. Menghindari apa yang tak bisa kaupungkiri. Hm?"

Hermione menjauhkan wajahnya, hanya untuk menatap matanya. Membuktikan bahwa dia berani menatapnya. Menantangnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak bisa mengindarinya? Menghindarimu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Semua jawaban _sialan_ itu ada di sini…" Telunjuk Malfoy menunjuk dadanya—hampir menyentuhnya. "…di hatimu, Granger." Hermione langsung menjauh sedikit, refleks. " setidaknya dia jauh lebih jujur daripada bibirmu, kan?"

Mata Hermione menyipit. Dia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi. "Kau bicara omong kosong."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Kata Malfoy, pura-pura terkejut. "Tapi kupikir maksudmu adalah menganggapnya bahwa aku memiliki kosakata yang luas? Yeah, aku sangat bangga dengan itu."

"Kau memang memilikinya. Tapi tak lebih hanya untuk menghina orang lain, mengintimidasi mereka." Hermione menghela nafas. Dan itu sangat berat untuknya ketika menambahkan lebih pelan. "Dan merayu cewek-cewek yang cukup bego untuk menyebarkan kakinya cuma-cuma."

"Jadi kau sangat memerhatikan, ya?" Tanya Malfoy, nadanya senang.

"Tidak perlu memerhatikan untuk tahu kau memakai pelacur-pelacur itu di tempat tidurmu. Kau selalu senang memamerkannya, ingat?"

"Yeah," Malfoy menggerakan alisnya. "Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada Potter-mu." Kata Malfoy. Jantung Hermione tanpa peringatan berdetak agak cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dia tidak suka arah topik pembicaraan ini. "Bagaimana, Granger?"

"Apa?" Salaknya.

"Apakah dia masih gemetaran saat mencium cewek? Menciummu?" Melihat reaksi Hermione, Malfoy membuat tarikan nafas. Membuka bibirnya, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Atau dia belum pernah menciummu?"

"Pergilah ke neraka, Malfoy." Sungut Hermione. Wajahnya merah. Rasa panas merayap hebat disana.

"Ya ampun, kau serius?" Kata Malfoy, tidak memperdulikan reaksinya. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia normal—" lalu Malfoy menyeringai. "—atau mungkin dia sudah punya mainan lain yang lebih seru?"

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Seperti kata pepatah, 'dijadikan yang kedua memang menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyakitkan jika dia harus mengikatmu di bawah sebuah hubungan yang menekan.'" Malfoy mendengus. "Dia tidak benar-benar menekanmu kan, Granger?"

Namun Hermione diam saja. Terbelenggu oleh kata-katanya.

"Sesekali kau harus melihat keluar, Granger. Bisa saja kesenangan itu berada di sana? Siapa yang tahu?" Malfoy membenahkan kerah seragamnya. "Kau bakal tahu kemana kau akan pergi nanti. Hm? Selamat malam, teman sekamar. Kita akan melihat satu sama lain malam ini kan? Atau kau mau menunggu di kamar mandi Prefek?"

Mata Hermione menyipit. Panas merambat di pipinya. "Jangan harap, Malfoy."

Cowok pirang itu tertawa.

Hermione benci dia tertawa. Dia berdehem. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam untuk membicarakan jadwal patroli yang baru."

"Oh? Oke saja jika ada servis tambahan." Kata Malfoy. Sudut bibirnya naik. Hermione meringis.

"Kau menjijikan!"

"Dan kau selalu senang berada di depan orang menjijikan ini. Benar begitu, Granger?" Malfoy menyentuh ikal yang jatuh di bahunya. Hermione terlalu terkejut hingga dia tidak bergerak. Wajahnya terlalu dekat untuk ukuran interaksi biasa. Hermione menahan nafasnya. "Kau menyukai semua yang dia lakukan jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu," Malfoy berbisik di telinganya dengan suara serak dan panas. Dia menjatuhkan ikalnya. Melepasnya. "Terima saja."

Dia menjauh. Hermione kehilangan pegangan. Matanya menatap Malfoy yang berjalan mundur—masih menyeringai padanya—dan berbalik pada langkah kelima. Lalu dia tergagap, menatap punggung Malfoy yang lama-kelamaan disamarkan oleh cahaya temaram, dan mengilang di tikungan.

.

Keesokan paginya Hermione harus mengerang sebal di sepanjang koridor karena dia benar-benar terlambat mengikuti kelas pertama. Tidak masalah jika dia harus melewatkan sarapan—persetan—dia tidak peduli! Asal jangan kelas, pelajaran. Oh tidak. Dia benci terlambat. Dia selalu benci berbagai jenis terlambat.

Maka dari itu, dia berhenti sesaat di depan pintu kelas Ramalan. Di dalam terdengar suara seorang wanita—itu bukan seperti suara Profesor Trewlaney, Hermione tahu itu. Jadi dengan menguatkan hatinya, dia menarik nafas. Mempersiapkan dirinya, dan melongok kedalam.

Wanita itu langsung berhenti bicara. Dia menatap pintu dimana Hermione berdiri canggung di sana. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya. Dengan rambut coklat yang tersanggul rapi dan eyeshadow hitam kental memenuhi pinggiran matanya. Tulang pipinya tirus. Hermione sempat menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin dia bukan orang yang ramah—dari caranya memandang—namun tanggapan itu sirna ketika dia melihat senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau boleh masuk dan bisa duduk di…" Matanya meninggalkan mata Hermione. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan, mencari-cari. Dahinya berkerut. "…sana."

Hermione melihat telunjuk wanita itu mengarah pada salah satu meja yang jauh dari habitatnya. Tidak ada Harry dan Ron disana. Tidak anak Gryffindor. Tentu saja, karena itu meja Slytherin.

Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Perbedaan tidak akan mengganggu kita kan?" Kata wanita itu lagi, matanya menatap Hermione. "Ayolah, Nak. Kau sudah ketinggalan banyak informasi."

Hermione mengangguk tergagap, tersenyum padanya. Berharap itu cukup sebagai pengungkapan kata terimakasihnya. Hermione berjalan menuju meja itu. Beberapa anak Slytherin bertenger di sana. Satu meja untuk tiga anak. Dia merasakan pandangan-pandangan itu mengikutinya. Hatinya anjlok saat tahu dia mengambil meja yang di tempati Pansy dan Millicent. Mata cewek berambut gelap itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Hermione duduk agak jauh dari yang seharusnya. Sempat bersyukur karena ada Bulstrode di tengah-tengah mereka. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengorbankan telinganya untuk mendengar penghinaan-penghinaan cewek terak itu.

"Jadi semua oke, benar?" Tanya wanita tadi. Suaranya mencairkan suasana, murid-murid kembali lagi berkutat pada tugas-tugas mereka. Hermione menghela nafas. Bingung kenapa dia merasa lega. "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" Wanita itu bertanya. Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Oke, aku Emily Bronte. Guru Ramalan untuk sementara menggantikan tugas Profesor Trewlaney. Kau pasti…Hermione Granger, kan?"

Oh, jadi dia juga bisa meramal nama orang? "Ya, Profesor."

"Tidak sulit untuk mengenali Ketua Murid Putri, kan?" Katanya. Lalu tersenyum dan memandang seluruh ruangan. "Oke anak-anak, angkat wajah kalian. Kita akan tahu sejauh mana kalian berpikir."

Hermione memandang sekeliling, agak bingung. Dia melirik kertas di bawah tangan Bulstrode. Tapi tangan gemuk itu langsung menjauhkan dari pandangannya. "Jaga pandanganmu, Darah Lumpur." Dia berbisik.

Hermione langsung membuang pandangnya. Dalam hati mengutuki kebodohannya. Lalu dia menoleh pada samping kanannya—arah yang berlawanan dari Bulstrode berada—dan disana dia melihat Zabini. Cowok itu menyeringai.

"Kehabisan tempat, tukang tidur?" Katanya. Hermione melirik kertasnya, lalu menatapnya. "Kami baik kan, menyiapkan tempat untukmu?"

Hermione diam saja. Cowok itu langsung beralih, berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya. Dan orang itu adalah Malfoy. Entah bicara apa, sesaat kemudian mereka menyeringai. Wajah Hermione memerah, terlebih karena marah. Dia langsung menatap kedepan, memerhatikan Profesor baru itu bicara.

"Jadi disini kita. Ada yang mau menyumbangkan karyanya?" Pandangan wanita itu menyapu kelas, alisnya naik. Dia mengetuk-ketukan jarinya pada meja tempatnya menumpukan tangannya. "Yah? Tidak ada? Jujur saja, aku agak heran. Biasanya remaja seperti kalian sering banyak melewati pengalaman baik dan buruk. Terkadang kelewat puitis." Katanya. Ruangan masih hening. "Apakah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini? Ayolah, anak-anak."

Seseorang mengacungkan jarinya. Dia salah satu pentolan Ravenclaw. Kalau tidak salah namanya Louisa Barker. Bukan Prefek, bukan bagian dari apapun yang menonjol. Karena Hermione begitu jarang melihatnya.

"Boleh aku yang pertama membaca puisinya?" Tanya cewek itu ragu-ragu. Namun Profesor Bronte segera membalasnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang akan menghargaimu untuk itu. Kalau bagitu, bacakan karyamu."

Louisa berdiri. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap kertas di pegangnya. Lalu membaca dengan suara yang monoton dan cepat. "Benakku/Bagai lembaran yang terpisahkan, saat aku—"

"Wah, mana bisa aku mendengarmu dengan suara seperti itu, Missy?" Potong Profesor Bronte. "Lakukan dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Seolah kau benar-benar memaknai hidup. Anggap kau sedang mengulang kejadian itu saat ini. Lanjutkan."

Louisa mengangguk, lalu berdehem.

"Benakku/Bagai lembaran yang terpisahkan/Saat aku terpuruk sendirian/Kata-kata itu membelai lembut pendengaran/Ketika kuberbaring di rerumputan/Kuarahkan mataku pada langit membentang/Memori itu terjadi dalam putaran/Kupertaruhkan keberanian untuk kekosongan/Kulawan diri sendiri/Kupejamkan mata sesuai datangnya petang/Dan melepaskan kendali pada kantuk."

Hening sesaat, lalu ruangan di penuhi dengan tepuk tangan riuh, sungguhan. Suara itu membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget.

Dia sungguh-sungguh membuat itu? Tapi Louisa telah kembali duduk. Kedua temannya menatapnya heran dan masih terus bertepuk tangan. Hermione pun masih menatap cewek itu. Dia melirik anak Slytherin di sisinya. Bahkan mereka tidak mau repot-repot tepuk tangan untuk karya sebagus itu?

"Bagus sekali, sayang. Idemu sangat brilian. Lima belas poin untuk Ravenclaw!" Kata Profesor Bronte.

"Yeah, hanya kerana benar-benar tekanan batin pribadi kan?" Dia mendengar Zabini bergumam di sisinya. Lalu suara dengusan menyusul. Malfoy.

"Aku sangat suka setiap baitnya. Namun yang favorit adalah 'kupertaruhkan keberanian untuk kekosongan'. Itu betul sekali, bukan? Kadang kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk membuat kelonggaran di hidupmu." Kata Profesor Bronte lagi. Melihat ruangan dengan jeli.

Dalam hati Hermione membenarkan kata-kata itu. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk dilepaskan jika ingin mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak jarang terjadi di hidupnya. Dan Hermione yakin semua orang pernah merasakan hal itu. Jadi dia menatap tangannya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Berharap bisa berpikir tentang puisi yang cocok untuknya.

"Ada yang mau menyumbang puisi lagi?"

Dia meraskan Zabini bergerak di sampingnya. Hermione menoleh, cowok itu menyikut Malfoy. "Lihat ini," bisiknya. "Aku. Aku, Profesor!"

"Ya, Mr. Zabini?"

Zabini berdiri, dia berdehem. Membenahkan dasinya. "Aku tidak ingin berlian, tapi kemilauan itu terpampang di mataku/Aku tidak ingin kenangan, namun gambar-gambar itu membentur otaku/Aku…"

Tawa tertahan terdengar dari seluruh ruangan.

Zabini berhenti membaca dan mendongak. Dia meringis. "Aku tahu bagian itu memang benar-benar _sialan_. Maksudku, _jelek_."

"Teruskan." Dorong Profesor Bronte.

"Aku mencoba menjadi pijakan, tapi malah segalanya kuruntuhkan dengan injakan/Aku…"

"Hei," Hermione menoleh, menatap Malfoy yang berbisik padanya. Tubuhnya condong agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Ingin lihat puisiku? Aku tahu mungkin ini sangat pendek. Tapi kuyakin ini akan cocok denganmu." Dia mendorong kertasnya mendekat agar mampu dibaca Hermione.

Hermione mengambil kertas itu, memerhatikan Malfoy yang menyeringai padanya. Dia membaca tulisannya dengan dahi berkerut:

**Gadis itu mempunyai kisah yang indah**  
**Tapi dia punya dilema di dalamnya**  
**Antara memilih akal sehatnya,**  
**Atau lubuk hatinya…**

Hermione lama menatap tulisan itu. Lalu dia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Malfoy karenanya. Cowok itu menjentikan alis padanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Malfoy mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Suka?"

Hermione menyerngit. Tidak mau menciptakan kebisingan apapun. Lalu berpaling. Dasar aneh.

"Aku memang sangat bangga dengan kelebihanku yang satu itu." Bisiknya. Lalu dia cepat-cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk tempat semula saat tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan. Zabini telah selesai membaca puisinya. Dia duduk dengan senyum puas. Malfoy langsung ikut bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali, Blaise. Brilian, brilian." Katanya. Menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Blaise.

"Okeee, kurasa aku harus akui semangat hebat yang ditumbulkan oleh kelas ini." Komentar Profesor Bronte. "Lima belas poin juga untuk Slytherin!" Katanya.

Hermione melirik Zabini. Cowok itu sedang ngoceh entah apa dengan Malfoy. Lalu dia menatap kedepan. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu menganggunya. Seharusnya dia bisa menyumbang satu puisi kan? Dengan begitu dia bisa menyumbang lima belas poin bagi asrama Gryffindor. Hermione sangat kecewa dengan kesempatan itu.

"Jangan sedih, darling." Hermione mendengar bisikan yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya. "Masih ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa kau jawab. Kiamat bukan besok, kan?"

"Kau bisa tutup mulut, Zabini." Balasnya.

"Ups, seharusnya kita tidak boleh bilang tutup mulut kan?" Zabini menyeringai. Dia menyikut Malfoy. "Kau lihat betapa berkelasnya Ketua Murid favoritmu itu?"

Hermione tahu Malfoy mencoba mencondongkan tubuhnya. Di dalam hati dia tahu cowok itu pasti bermaksud mengacaukan pikirannya. Jadi dia berusaha mengabaikannya saat Malfoy berbisik memanggil namanya.

"Granger!"

Kali ini Hermione menoleh.

"Aku bakal bicara denganmu nanti." Bisiknya. Wajahnya condong pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu!" Balas Hermione, ikut berbisik.

"Ini tentang Prefek." Katanya.

Hermione belum bereaksi. Dia menatap Malfoy yang mengirim seringai terakhir padanya sebelum benar-benar berpaling. Hermione mengernyit bingung. Lalu dia juga berpaling menatap Profesor Bronte.

"Nah, anak-anak. Waktunya benar-benar singkat ya?" Wanita itu bergumam. Lalu berjalan kedepan kelas. Matanya menyapu ruangan. "Ada yang tahu kenapa aku menyuruh kalian membuat puisi kali ini?"

Ruangan hening.

"Aku mengadakan tour sihir singkat beberapa minggu yang lalu ke Ethiopia." Dia memulai. "Dan aku melihat jenis kehidupan disana. Terutama remaja. Aku cukup prihatin, sebenarnya. Saat aku menginjak kakiku ke tanah Afrika itu, hawa-hawa kebebasan memasuki relung hatiku. Tak ada belas kasih. Tak ada saling menghargai. Pembunuhan dianggap enteng, sex bebas dimana-mana, dan kriminal meraja lela. Aku sangat sedih." Kata Profesor Bronte. "Mungkin bisa jadi gila karena yang aku lihat oleh mata batinku adalah hitam dimana-mana." Tambahnya, air mukanya termenung. "Dan kalian tahu apa yang paling mencubit hatiku?"

Semuanya membeku.

"Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah remaja." Katanya, diam sejenak. "Sihir yang digunakan semena-mena. Untuk menindas orang. Aku sangat prihatin."

Hermione melihat kesedihan tergambar pada wajah itu. Seolah-olah dia benar-benar berada di sana untuk kedua kalinya. Sesaat dia medongak, dan secercah cahaya ceria sudah menggantikan kemurungannya.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian semua menghargai hidup. Kukira banyak sastrawan yang benar-benar punya hati nurani. Dan lahirlah puisi." Katanya. "Jadi, semuanya baik-baik saja, kan? Karena, sungguh, aku tak membaca hal itu di raut wajah kalian."

Hermione menatap wanita itu lama. Berpikir tentang keanehan yang ditampilkannya. Well, dia memang bukan seperti Profesor Trewlaney. Agaknya dia jauh lebih normal dan jelas. Bahkan umurnya bisa berkisar sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahun. Dan dia cukup tegas sekaligus ramah.

Dia serius ingin jadi guru Ramalan sementara di Hogwarts? Yah, Hermione berpikir. Setidaknya dia oke, kan? Dia tidak terlalu mencolok dan sinting seperti Profesor Trewlaney.

Tapi…puisi? Dia belum pernah membuat puisi di seumur hidupnya. Kenapa Profesor baru itu malah memberi tugas membuat puisi di pelajaran ramalan?

Lalu Hermione tersadar saat mendengar suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan. Dia melihat sekeliling. Bulstrode telah merapikan barang-barangnya. Bahkan Parkinson sudah siap untuk pergi. Dia menghela nafas, tanpa di sadari Profesor itu telah pergi.

Yeah. Jadi sudah waktunya, ya? Hermione membawa tasnya ketika berdiri. Hendak beranjak pergi, namun Malfoy menghalangi jalannya. Zabini betengger di sisinya.

"Buru-buru, Granger?"

"Apa pedulimu? Minggir, Malfoy."

"Kita harus membahas beberapa hal. Aku membutuhkanmu. Sekarang. Di ruang rapat Prefek." Katanya.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanya Hermione, dia membetulkan posisi tas di pundaknya. Lalu menghela nafas. "Aku masih ada kelas, sebenarnya." Dia menatap Malfoy. "Tidak bisakah kita menundanya sampai sore?"

"Tidak," jawab Malfoy. Singkat dan datar. Lalu dia melirik kebelakang pundak Hermione. Matanya menyipit sebelum seringai berkembang di bibirnya. "Tergantung." Dia meralat. "Aku akan menunggumu." Dia memberikan tembakan terakhir di belakang pundaknya. Dan membenahan kerah bajunya. "Sampai nanti, Granger."

Dia berbalik dan enyah. Zabini menyentakan dagunya dan menyeringai padanya sebelum ikut berbalik dan mengekori temannya. Hermione mendesah. Slytherin dan tingkah aneh mereka. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan orang yang berasal jauh dari peradaban.

Hermione merasakan perasaan itu melingkupinya. Perasaan diawasi. Hermione berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun dia menahan nafasnya. Hatinya anjlok saat melihat sosok itu berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Raut wajahnya marah, kesal, sekaligus tidak terima.

Harry.

.

"Ya ampun, kau mengagetkanku, Harry!" Hermione menghela nafas. Detak jantungnya agak sedikit tidak beraturan. Menimbang-nimbang sejak kapan Harry berada di sana. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, dia mengusap gemetar.

"Apa yang Malfoy katakan?"

Dia tidak mendengar apapun. "Tidak ada." Jawab Hermione. Diam sejenak. Menunduk. "Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong."

Hermione memandang Harry. Waktu bicara ia mendengar suaranya gemetar. "Aku bukan pembohong."

"Oh benarkah? Kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana aku percaya padamu setelah aku melihat Malfoy yang terus berusaha mendekatimu—bicara padamu—di sepanjang pelajaran? Dan tadi, aku melihat dia mengatakan sampai nanti padamu seolah kalian adalah teman lama?" Kata Harry, nadanya mendesak.

Hermione diam saja. Hatinya tertampar oleh kata-kata itu. Bersusah payah untuk bernafas. Mulutnya terbuka, namun dia tak menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Yah? Bagaimana? Apakah aku masih dapat menyebutmu bukan pembohong ketika kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungku, Hermione?" Nadanya pahit."Kau bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku. Kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu bersama Prefek daripada ke lapangan bersamaku—"

"Harry."

"—kau tahu aku selalu ada waktu untukmu. Tapi kau mengabaikannya. Bahkan kau tak pernah ada untuk akhir pekan. Kau tak mengindahkannya kan, Hermione?" Nadanya putus asa. Harry mendengus. "Aku sudah muak dengan kegiatanmu, alasanmu. Semakin aku meyakinkan diriku—semakin aku tahu kau menghancurkanku." Dia menjilat bibirnya, dan berkata dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya. "Kau bahkan tak menganggap aku pacarmu."

Keluar sudah kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang paling Hermione takuti untuk terucap di bibir Harry. Dia selalu berdoa untuk itu, please, siapapun. Tolong jangan ada yang membuatnya bicara begitu. Jangan sampai hatinya sakit karena aku. Hermione sungguh-sungguh untuk itu. Bahkan dia berani bersumpah atas nama Merlin bahwa dia tidak bercanda. Dia sudah berusaha.

Hermione sudah berusaha. Agar dia tidak sakit hati. Tapi bagaimana?

Kenapa?

Harry menatapnya, menunggu sebuah reaksi yang berarti. Dia tahu Harry mengharapkan kata-kata. Penjelasan. Namun dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bibirnya kelu oleh kebingungan. Jadi Hermione berpaling. Memandang kelas yang kosong. Kelas itu begitu luas. Namun rasanya udara di paru-paru Hermione menyusut. Dia menoleh ke sisi. Memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan perasaan itu menggelayut di otaknya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum bicara dan membuka mata.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentangmu, Harry." Dia menghela nafas, menatap matanya. Nadanya jauh lebih tenang. "Sama sekali bukan." Dia menguatkan hatinya. "Ini bukan tentangmu." Ulangnya. "Tapi tentang aku. Dan seluruh tugasku. Hidupku."

Harry mendengus. "Jadi kau berpikir aku bukan—"

"Tidak, Harry. Dengar, biar aku yang bicara disini." Kata Hermione. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah berbuat seperti apa yang kaukatakan. Aku tahu kau diam-diam menyetujuinya." Dia menghela nafas. "Aku mencintamu, Harry. Sangat. Melebihi diriku sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk menandingi tugas-tugasku. Maafkan aku. Maaf tentang ketidak berdayaanku."

Harry menatapnya lama. Lalu sekejap tersedar. Sudut bibirnya gemetar.

"Kau harus tahu aku selalu berusaha di setiap waktuku. Maksudku—kita mempunyai kehidupan kan? Jadi, please, biarkan aku mendapatkan sedikit udara. Biarkan aku bernapas." Hermione menggigit bibirnya, memejamkan matanya, dan menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tahu aku salah padamu, Harry. Menyakiti hatimu. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir kau melakukan hal yang sama? Menuduhku melakukan sesuatu dibelakangmu yang, demi Merlin, paling kuhindari sebelumnya? Seterusnya?"

Hening.

"Harry?" Tapi Hermione tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Harry berpaling. Dia menelan ludah, mengangguk. Merasa kerongkongannya tercekat saat bicara. "Baiklah. Kuharap kau bisa menghubungiku nanti. Ketika semuanya baik-baik saja." Namun Harry masih diam saja. "Sampai nanti, Harry."

Hermione berbalik. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar kelas. Membawa seluruh beban di hatinya. Namun saat dia sampai diambang pintu, kekuatan itu menggelayuti pundaknya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, dia menoleh dari pundaknya untuk menatap Harry terakhir kalinya. Melihatnya tak bergeming, masih di posisi semula. Sedetik kemudian Hermione melenggang pergi.

_Maafkan aku, Harry._

.

Saat Hermione menaiki tangga menuju ruang rapat Prefek itu, perasaannya campur aduk. Ini tidak persis seperti waktu yang Malfoy telah tentukan. Dia seharusnya segera kesini setelah kelas usai, namun insiden itu terjadi. Menghambat kedatangannya. Dan disana dia tidak langsung kemari, tapi menyempatkan dirinya untuk bersandar di dinding salah satu koridor yang paling sepi.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Harry. Apakah dia akan tahu tentang perbuatan kotor kecil Hermione dengan Malfoy? Apakah dia akan tahu tentang ciuman di hari itu? Bagaimana jika Harry tahu? Apa yang dia pikirkan jika cewek yang dicintainya telah mencium musuh terbesarnya seantero Hogwarts? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Tidak—tepatnya dia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan hal itu.

Dia sudah berkali-kali menyakiti Harry. Secara tidak langsung Hermione mengabaikannya. Jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid telah mengambil alih seluruh waktunya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud mengabaikan Harry. Dia tidak berpikir hal ini akan menyakiti cowok itu. Dia tidak mengabaikan Harry.

Aku tidak mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mengabaikannya.

Hemione membuka pintu ruang rapat itu. Dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Ruangan itu kosong. Meja bundar besar yang di kelilingi dua puluh enam kursi itu bahkan masih tetap sama seperti yang terakhir dia lihat. Sama seperti rapat Prefek dua hari lalu saat mereka bicara tentang waktu yang tepat diadakannya Pesta Perayaan.

Lalu dia sadar akan sesuatu. Merlin, bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya pada kata-kata Malfoy? Cowok itu bisa saja mengelabuinya. Bermaksud mengerjainya.

Merasa tolol terus berdiri disana, Hermione bermaksud pergi. Dia telah membuang waktunya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Saat hendak berbalik, dia terlonjak mendapati Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tidak membawa apapun. Tidak ada tas. Tidak ada buku. Malfoy bersandar pada pintu, memasukan tangan di kedua saku celanya.

"Bagaimana, Granger? Mendapati ruang yang kosong itu menyebalkan kan?" Lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Hermione. "Dan sayangnya itulah yang selalu kulihat."

Hermione tidak bereaksi beberapa saat. Lalu, "Maaf soal itu," Dia sempat bingung kenapa dia meminta maaf. "Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi—maksudku, tidak benar-benar bisa ditunda." Namun Malfoy diam saja, Hermione menghela nafas. "Ah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bicara begitu kan? Lagipula kau tidak bakal peduli."

"Apakah…" Malfoy menggantung kata-katanya, membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua jemarinya. "Bicara dengan seseorang itu termasuk hal yang tidak bisa ditunda itu, Granger?" Lalu dia sedikit menyeringai. "Karena, sungguh, aku tak tahu ada urusan yang lebih penting lagi selain membicarakan Pesta Perayaan dengan Prefek. Hm?"

Hermione diam sesaat. Menyipitkan mata. "Aku sudah minta maaf." Menatap ke belakang melewati pundak Malfoy. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bicara tentang Pesta sih? Itu jelas bukan tipemu."

"Yah, bagaimana aku bisa tidak peduli lagi jika Pesta akan diadakan dalam waktu satu minggu?" Malfoy melangkah maju. Pergerakan itu membuat Hermione waspada. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

Dahi Malfoy berkerut. "Tentang?"

Hermione lebih berkonsentrasi dengan langkahnya daripada pertanyaannya. "Seluruh persiapannya. Kau bilang kau yang akan ambil alih soal itu."

"Oh, yeah. Tentu saja. Semuanya sudah ditersusun diotakku." Sekarang Malfoy berhenti, berdiri di hadapannya. Hermione mampu merasakan hawa panas akibat kedekatakan itu. Cowok pirang itu menjulang di hadapannya. "Kupikir kita harus menyetujui semuanya sebelum makan siang."

"Menyetujui apa?" Suaranya hampir hilang. Mata biru-kelabu itu bersinar untuk tatapannya. Hermione memerhatikan wajahnya. Dia pernah melihat Malfoy dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dari itu. Dia menatap bibirnya. Bibir itu memang sering mengatakan sesuatu yang dibencinya. Bibir itulah yang selalu membawanya kedalam berbagai masalah. Bibir itu yang membisikan kata-katanya hingga Harry marah padanya. Dan bibir itu juga yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya.

Sekali.

Namun Hermione yakin dan berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu diseumur hidupnya.

Bahwa Draco Malfoy pernah menciumnya. Sekali. Betapa ironi.

"Apakah kau menyukai apa yang kaulihat?" Tiba-tiba suara Malfoy begitu dekat dan akrab di telinganya. Hermione tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama kedekatan itu berlangsung. Dia menahan nafas.

"Kau ingat tujuan kita disini?" Tanya Hermione, mulai tergagap dengan jarak itu. "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya—"

"Yeah, tentu, Granger. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan itu padaku. Kita sudah disini dan, well, sebentar lagi waktunya tiba."

"Waktu apa—"

Sebelum Hermione sempat mengatakannya, Malfoy melangkah mundur. Memberikan waktunya untuk menghirup udara dan melihat kebelakang punggungnya. Hermione mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba murid-murid menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Suasana makin bising seiring menambahnya jumlah murid yang datang. Hermione tergagap, menatap Malfoy kebingungan. Meminta penjelasan. Tapi cowok itu hanya menyeringai. Melemparkan ekspresi paling menawan hari ini. Lalu dia berjalan melewati Hermione, menuju kursi utamanya. Hermione memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan mulut terbuka.

Bagaimana bisa cowok itu memberi pengumuman rapat tanpa sepengetahuannya? Oke, dia merasa jengkel sekarang.

Tapi Malfoy sama sekali tidak memberikan ekspresi bersalah. Malah sebaliknya, dia kelihatan senang. Matanya menatap Hermione. Lalu memberi isyarat agar dia duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione segera menghampirinya. Dia siap memuntahkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku soal ini sebelumnya?" Bisik Hermione ketika dia sudah mencapai kursinya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Malfoy. Wajahnya condong kearah cowok itu.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau bercanda, ya? Kita bisa kena tegur Profesor jika melakukan rapat di jam pelajaran, Malfoy." Katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Jangan bilang kau lupa. Apalagi mengatakan ini cuma lelucon. Aku akan membunuhmu untuk itu."

Setelah memerhatikan ruangan, Malfoy menatapnya. "Merlin. Granger, siapa yang peduli sih? Tidak ada Profesor di sekolah ini untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

"Tidak semua profesor pergi, Malfoy. Kau sudah membuat kesalahan. Bagaimana jika kelas kosong karena sebagian muridnya—"

"Diam, Granger. Ya ampun, kau paranoid sekali, sih?" Kata Malfoy. Lalu dia bangkit, menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangannya. Membenahkan posisi jubahnya. Berdehem. "Agak sedikit keluar dari waktu yang telah di tentukan, ya?" Lalu dia mendengus. "Well, langsung saja. Kita ada disini untuk membicarakan rencana kita yang tertunda beberapa hari lalu kan? Aku dan Granger telah memutuskan—" ya ampun, apa katanya? Memutuskan? Apa yang telah diputuskan antara mereka berdua? Dia bahkan belum berkata apapun pada Hermione soal rencana baru tadi! "—bahwa sebaiknya kita memikirkan soal hidangan dan dekorasi yang tepat."

Hermione mengernyit. Tangannya meremas-remas roknya di bawah meja dengan gelisah. Dia melirik seluruh orang di ruangan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ron.

Janggut Merlin, Ron ada di sana. Mengikuti rapat. Kenapa dia tidak latihan Quidditch saja sih?

Cowok itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia duduk di seberang Hermione. Ron menatapnya bingung, mengangkat bahu. Hermione tersenyum canggung padanya sebagai balasan.

"Waktunya sudah dekat kan?" Dia mendengar Malfoy bicara lagi. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membagi beberapa kelompok untuk mengatur segala persiapannya. Blaise?"

Si kacung bangkit berdiri. "Well, ini dia daftarnya." Dia menjentikan alisnya dua kali, dan menyeringai pada seluruh ruangan. "Agar tidak menimbulkan kecurangan sosial."

_Hah? Dia serius?_ Dia tidak punya otak atau mengalami penyakit lupa sesaat sih? Si Slytherin itu tahu apa soal 'menghindari kecurangan sosial'? Namun Blise langsung membacakan daftarnya dengan kewibaan yang dibuat-buat secara berlebihan.

"Aku membuat satu kelompok dengan empat orang. Mungkin ini bakal sangat adil jika…" Mata cowok berkulit gelap itu menyipit. "Kelompok satu: Edmund Spiers, Parvati Patil, Jimmy Peakes, dan Padma Patil. Kelompok dua…"

"Hei," Malfoy berbisik di sampingnya. Hermione menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Knockturn Alley?"

Hermione mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu." Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Karena tempat itu sangat menarik, kau tahu."

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Malfoy yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu dia berpaling pada Zabini. Bayang-bayang akan wajah Malfoy masih tersisa di otkanya. Mata itu. Mata biru-kelabu itu. Betapa jernih mereka…

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Seolah-olah dengan begitu dia bisa merontokan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Kelompok keenam: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Ron Weasel—"

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan. Wajah Ron memerah.

"Weasley, Zabini."

"Ups, maaf, Granger. Aku agak bersemangat sehingga salah menyebut nama." Blaise menyeringai, menatap si cowok Weasley lama sebelum berkutat lagi pada daftarnya. "—dan aku."

Seiring dengan terkatupnya mulut Blaise, orang-orang langsung menyerbu untuk bicara. Mereka semua berdiri dalam upaya protes. Hermione ikut tergagap. Namanya belum disebut untuk masuk ke kelompok mana!

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan Hufflepuff bego itu!"

"Dia jerawatan parah!"

"Kelompokku tolol semua!"

"Itu sangat curang, kau bahkan menempatkan dirimu sendiri untuk tiga Slytherin dalam satu kelompok!" Teriak Hannah Abott.

"Dan kau memasukanku dalam kelompokmu!" Kali ini Hermione mendengar Ron protes. Wajah cowok itu benar-benar matang oleh kemarahan.

"Hei, ini keputusannya! Suka atau tidak kalian harus terima." Kata Blaise. Lalu dia menatap Ron. "Yah? Weasley? Memang kenapa kau jika berada di kelompokku? Takut dengan dua cewek dan satu cowok Slytherin? Akan kencing di celana jika kami menggertakmu nanti? Well, aku bisa menoleransimu untuk pindah ke kelompok lain kalau begitu."

Ron mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia melirik Hermione, seolah minta bantuan pada sahabatnya itu. Si Ketua Murid Putri segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menengahi.

"Oke, oke. Sudah cukup protesnya. Kau bisa kembali duduk, Zabini. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu membacakan daftarnya—" Hermione sendiri mau muntah mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi kita masih menemukan kejanggalan disini, benar? Bahkan aku sendiri belum punya kelompok. Jadi bagaimana jika aku masuk kedalam timmu bersama Ron dan—"

"Siapa bilang kau tidak punya kelompok?" Hermione menoleh pada Malfoy yang duduk santai di sisinya. Cowok itu bersandar pada tubuh kursi dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga dagunya. Hermione mengernyit.

"Yah, Malfoy?"

"Kau sudah punya kelompok, Granger. Kau akan bersamaku untuk mengamati segalanya—"

"Tidak bisa!" Kali ini Pansy yang protes keras. "Aku tidak akan setuju—tidak akan terima—jika aku harus satu kelompok dengan cowok _tolol_ itu sedangkan Granger bisa dengan senang bersamamu!"

"Ambil sepuluh poin dari Slytherin untuk kata itu!" Kata Hermione. Lalu dia menatap Pansy. "Dan aku tidak melihatmu mengangkat tangan, Parkinson."

"Oh, yeah? Apa yang kauharapkan, _cewek-tahu-segala_? Apakah kaupikir aku bakal mengangkat tanganku dan bertingkah malu-malu untuk mengatakan omong kosong itu padamu? Hm?"

"Kesalahan lagi, Parkinson."

"Jangan berani-berani mengaturku, _kau terak busuk_!"

"Dua puluh poin dari Slytherin!" Teriak Hermione. Tangannya terkepal bertumpu pada meja. Matanya mendelik menatap Pansy. Cewek itu juga balas menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap. Nafas Pansy memburu. Kebencian itu tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Kau dapat keluar jika kau—"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya Ketua Murid, kan?" Pansy memotong. Lalu mendengus, berpaling menatap Draco di sampingnya. "Draco, buktikan dia bukan satu-satunya yang bisa mengatur disini."

"Jaga sikapmu, Pans. Lupakan saja, oke?"

Tapi cewek itu tidak bisa terima. Pansy menatap Draco tak percaya. Raut wajahnya terluka. "Draco! Kau—" dia kehilangan kata-kata. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut itu.

"Kau sudah buat kericuhan disini, Pans. Kau akan keluar jika kau melakukannya lagi." Kata Draco, suaranya pelan namun sanggup di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni di dalam ruangan. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Hermione adalah sosok Pansy yang kehabisan kata-kata. Dia yang mendelik tak percaya pada Malfoy di sampingnya. Bibir itu terbuka. Pansy mengerjap, dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi dibelakangnya. Dadanya naik turun. Wajahnya merah penuh amarah.

Ruangan hening sesaat.

"Baiklah," Hermione menghela nafas. Tidak percaya baru saja memangkas tiga puluh poin dari Slytherin dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Dia berdehem. "Kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang, kan?" Dia memandang berkeliling. "Kita akan tahu tugas-tugas kita nanti. Kuusahakan—sore ini. Apakah itu oke?"

Tidak ada yang bereaksi.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya." Hermione melirik sisinya. "Ada hal lain yang belum kau sampaikan, Malfoy?"

Cowok itu tidak bicara, Malfoy mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu," Hermione menahan nafas. "Rapat bubar."

Semua orang bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi mereka dengan lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi gerutuan? Pikir Hermione. Heran melihat satu-satu para Prefek keluar pintu dengan sikap sediam itu. Hermione masih berdiri, menatap pintu lama. Lalu menghela nafas, dan memungut tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah kursinya.

"Hermione,"

Hermione mendongak. Mendapati Ron yang berdiri di depannya dengan posisi canggung. "Hei, Ron."

Ron mengerling. "Kau akan mampir ke asrama kan?"

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Dia punya banyak pertimbangan. Lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, mungkin sesuatu—seseorang sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang." Sudut bibir Ron agak naik. "Lebih baik kau mampir. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Mione."

Hermione terdiam, dia berpikir. Pikirannya kacau oleh pertengkarannya dengan Harry beberapa waktu lalu. Bayangan bahwa Harry tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini mengganggunya. Lagipula suasana hatinya sedang buruk untuk terus meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin dia bakal minta maaf, well, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia akan memberi waktu Harry untuk berpikir. Atau malah memberi waktu otaknya sendiri untuk berpikir? Dia tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi yang jelas, dia punya beberapa alasan untuk menghindari cowok itu.

Puluhan alasan. Pikirnya. Rasanya seperti dia punya puluhan alasan untuk itu. Walaupun Hermione tahu dia tidak berhak mengabaikan Harry. Yah, siapa yang bisa memastikan bahwa Harry juga bakal peduli lagi padanya?

"Hermione?"

Hermione mendongak. "Ya?"

"Jadi…bagaimana? Kau bakal bicara pada Harry kan?"

"Um, aku—" Hermione terdiam. Mengobrak-abrik jawaban di otaknya. "Maaf, Ron. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Er, aku—"

"Dia masih ada urusan denganku, Weasley." Hermione mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia berpaling.

Malfoy masih berdiri disana. Berdiri bertumpu pada kaki kanannya, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Alisnya naik.

"Jadi kau akan terus disitu sampai otakmu kembali bekerja, atau kau bermaksud mengukuti kami?" Kata Malfoy lagi.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy." Salak Ron.

"Oh? Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengusirku dari daerah kekuasaanku sendiri? Apakah ini Weasley Raja Kami yang Terkenal?"

"Kau bisa urus urusanmu sendiri dan tinggalkan Hermione!"

"Ron—"

"Jadi itu benar-benar kau, ya? Dengan otakmu yang kaupakai sebagai pijakan dan amarahmu yang selalu kautanam? Biar kuberi tahu saja ya, anak keterbelakang mental—"

"Oh, dasar kau banci sialan, beraninya kau—-"

"Ron!"

"Dua puluh poin untuk kata-kata itu, Weasel." Kata Malfoy, diam-diam nadanya senang. "Melangkah kearah yang salah?"

"Kau sialan, kau tahu itu, Malfoy. Kau tahu dan kau tak berhak mengambil apapun untuk itu. Kau pantas untuk kata-kata itu—"

"Ron, please, abaikan saja—"

"—bahwa kau tak berhak mengambil apapun milik kami. Milik kita semua. Terutama milik Harry. Ingin tahu pendapatku? Kau tidak layak, Malfoy. Bahkan untuk sekedar berada disampingnya—"

"Ron—"

"Percayalah padaku, Malfoy. Kau hanya parasit yang menggelayuti hidupnya—"

"Ron! Cukup!" Ron menutup bibirnya, beralih menatap Hermione. Menatap penuh kebingungan pada sahabatnya. Hermione menarik nafas. "Kubilang cukup, Ron. Sekarang kau bisa keluar."

Cowok itu hendak protes.

"Ron, please. Sampaikan pada Harry aku akan baik-baik saja. Hanya katakan padanya jika dia ingin bicara padaku, dia harus benar-benar memperbaiki suasana hatinya." Kata Hermione. "Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau keluar dan tidak menyampaikan tentang keributan kecil ini sedikitpun pada Harry."

Ron diam saja. Matanya lekat menatap Malfoy.

"Ronald?"

Ron berpaling pada Hermione. "Oke." Dia bernafas. "Baiklah. Harry menunggumu." Dia menelan ludah. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Hermione. Maaf soal ini."

Ron mengerling pada Malfoy sebelum melenggang pergi keluar ruangan. Hermione masih menatap kepergiannya sampai punggung itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Lalu dia menatap Malfoy. Cowok itu balas menatapnya.

"Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah, Malfoy." Gumam Hermione. Mendesah.

"Mereka memang layak diberi sebuah pelajaran tentang—"

"Jangan." Potong Hermione. Dia menunduk, lalu menatap Malfoy dengan serius. "Jangan, Malfoy."

"Maaf?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka—jangan usik teman-temanku." Dia bernafas dua kali. "Kau boleh melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Tapi tidak untuk mereka."

Malfoy terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Oke. Terserah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, Granger." Ada jeda. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Hanya ada pesta diotakku. Aku akan menjaga sikapku asal kedua kacungmu itu—"

"Malfoy."

"Terserah, oke? Kenapa kau benar-benar peduli sih?" Malfoy mendengus. "Yang terpenting Pesta ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sudah bicara dengan Zabini tentang bahan-bahannya."

"Bahan-bahan apa?"

"Pesta, Granger. Itu kan yang membuat kita disini?" Kata Malfoy tidak sabar. "Semuanya sudah siap. Hanya saja kita membutuhkan orang yang akan memastikan dan pergi ke Knockturn Alley untuk melihat langsung bahan-bahannya."

"Knockturn Alley?" Ulang Hermione. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Yah, apakah tampangku ini kelihatan sedang sangat bercanda di hadapanmu, Granger?" Hermione tidak menjawab untuk pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Hanya memastikan. Kau tahu, seperti sebuah survey."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Dan siapa murid malang yang harus ke Knockturn Alley itu, Malfoy?"

Malfoy tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi Hermione bersumpah, dia dapat melihat seringai itu hampir berkembang dibibirnya. Dia tak mungkin salah sangka. Karena dia tahu betul ekspresi itu selalu dipakai Malfoy jika merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Jahat dan picik. Hermione menahan nafas.

"Aku." Malfoy berhenti. Kali ini seringai mengembang sepenuhnya. "Dan _kau_."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**.**

Rabu itu cuaca buruk melanda Hogwarts. Di akhir-akhir bulan Agustus begini memang rawan dengan cuaca yang ekstrim. Kadang langit sangat berawan, kadang juga begitu cerah dan hangat. Hari-hari kemarin adalah saat-saat tercerah. Dimana matahari mulai mengintip malu-malu di balik awan dan udara kering menerpa seluruh lorong-lorong penjuru Hogwarts.

Dan itu pasti adalah saat-saat terakhir Hermione bakal melihat matahari lagi. Tentu saja. Ini adalah masa akhir bulan-bulan musim panas dan dimana musim gugur mulai lahir.

Tak heran juga hal itu serupa dengan langit-langit Aula Besar. Awannya hitam dan ada bentuk kilat menyambar-nyambar tanpa suara. Gelap sekali. Bahkan udara dingin dapat menerpa masuk kesini.

Hermione mendesah. Mengeratkan jubah sekolahnya. Memerhatikan asap mengepul di cangkir susunya.

"Cuacanya keren sekali," dia mendengar suara di sebelahnya. Ginny memandang langit-langit, berpikir. Lalu dia menatap Ron di seberangnya. "Kau bakal lebih takjub jika melongok keluar jendela."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ron.

"Tadi pagi Lavender melakukan hal yang sama. Seamus juga. Mereka antusias sekali menyambut musim dingin yang kupikir masih jauh itu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi sayang sekali, angin tidak sependapat. Saat Lavender membuka jendela, dia buru-buru dikejutkan dengan angin yang menerjang rambutnya sampai tersangkut dijendela." Ginny meringis. "Aku sih lebih kasian lagi dengan Seamus. Karena sangking semangatnya, dia sembrono mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela. Dan tak heran ketika jendela itu menghantam mukanya. Dia benjol parah sesudah itu."

Ron langsung menoleh pada Seamus yang sedang terlibat obrolan seru dengan Dean. Hermione juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Dia memang kelihatan agak memar di bagian dahi." Gumam Ron.

"Mulut, hidung, dan dahi, sebenarnya. Cuma saja Pervati datang dan melontarkan mantra perbaikan padanya." Kata Ginny. Matanya menatap sayu pada pada seluruh Aula. Lalu kembali menatap Ron. "Jadi kau putus dengan Lavender, benar?"

Ron mengerang. "Ya ampun, Gin. Itu sudah sebelum musim panas." Dia meringis. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membahas hal itu? Aku sudah muak banget."

"Oh, syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tak harus menanggung malu untuk itu." Kata Ginny datar, lalu berdecak. "Cewek itu terus-terusan bertingkah, kau tahu. Kemarin saja dia berani-beraninya menyelinap keluar dari menara untuk menemui cowok barunya."

"Hah? Kapan?" Ron mau tidak mau merasa penasaran.

"Sore itu. Ketika para Prefek asik rapat. Yeah, kau tahu kan tentang para Profesor yang tiba-tiba ngilang? Dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Akhirnya dia menyelinap untuk menemui pacar Muggle-nya."

Hermione mengernyit. "Tapi aku sama sekali tak mendengar insiden itu? Dia bisa kena potongan lima puluh poin untuk perbuatannya."

"Perbuatan _tolol_ dan _goblok_nya." Tambah Ron.

"Ron, kau juga bisa dapat potongan poin atas perkataan itu." Hermione mengingatkan. Lalu dia menatap Ginny lagi. "Harus ada yang menegurnya. Kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa mengulangi perbuatan sembrono itu lagi."

"Yeah, jangan menunggu poin asrama kita benar-benar habis, Mione. Cepat ambil tindakan." Kata Ron lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ron?" Kali ini dia menatap Ron. "Sarkastik sekali pagi ini. Lagipula, kau kan Prefek. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mendatanginya?"

"Apa? Aku? Mendatangi cewek berkepribadian aneh itu? Ya ampun, kau masukan uang sepuluh Galleon ke kantongku secara cuma-cuma pun aku tidak bakal mau." Balas Ron sengit.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Dia kan mantan pacar—"

"Diam, Gin. Aku bisa bilang kalau cowok Hufflepuff yang jerawatan parah itu juga mantan pacarmu sekarang."

"Hey! I—itu dua tahun lalu! Ketika kami belum benar-benar melewati masa puber dan dia masih tidak jerawatan separah itu!"

"Tapi tetap saja kan, kau pernah mencium pipi—"

"Oh _tutup mulut_! Aku juga bakal bilang pada Hermione kalau kau pernah main surat-suratan di musim panas tahun kelima dengan anak baru Hufflepuff—"

"Itu sudah tidak jaman lagi! Aku bahkan sudah putus dengan Hermione—"

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Jillinus Bough saat kaubilang suka padaku di tahun kelima, Ron?"

"Aku—tidak—maksudku—"

"Dia memang pacaran dengan cewek itu!" Teriak Ginny masih belum puas.

Hermione membuka mulutnya. Dia melihat Ron tergagap dan mulai gemetaran. Gerakannya canggung bukan main. Antara mau protes dan tertampar kebenaran.

"Oh kejutan sekali," tukas Hermione sinis. Dia melirik Ron tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menduakanku dengan cewek gemuk itu—"

"Dia dulu tidak gemuk, Hermione."

"Yeah. Terserah kau saja lah, Ronald. Pantas saja kau jarang mengirimiku surat waktu itu—"

"Oh, _please_, Hermione. Bahkan kau kan sudah dengan Harry! Kurang kerjaan sekali kita membahasnya sekarang, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Harry tidak gabung sih?" Ginny memotong. Dia memandang sudut meja Gryffindor dimana Harry duduk lebih dekat ke pintu. Lalu dia kembali berpaling pada Hermione. "Kalian sedang tidak bertengkar, kan?"

Hermione tidak bereaksi beberapa saat. Dia ikut menatap Harry sesaat. Lalu menunduk. "Tidak." Dia menghela nafas. Wajahnya murung seketika. "Tidak juga—entahlah."

"Tapi Harry sangat murung tadi malam. Dan dia jadi banyak menggertak." Kata Ginny, memerhatikan Harry lagi. Cowok itu sedang sibuk bicara dengan dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan di depannya. "Kau tahu kebiasaan Harry kalau sedang kesal kan?"

Hermione diam saja. Lalu mengangkat bahu. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja mengelayutinya. Dia telah membuat Harry begitu. Dia telah membuat Harry marah padanya. Dia tahu Harry bukan tipe orang yang gampang menampilkan emosi. Tapi dia melakukan itu tadi malam, kata Ginny. Dan Hermione tidak ada disana.

Dia tidak ada disana untuk meminta maaf.

Apakah Harry menunggunya meminta maaf? Apakah dia duduk di sofa itu, menatap perapian, dan membentak siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya? Apakah Harry juga memikirkannya saat menatap perapian?

Apakah dia marah pada Hermione karena Malfoy?

"Hey, jangan ikut-ikutan murung begitu." Ron bicara disampingnya. Hermione tersadar. "Sudah cukup satu yang menyebalkan, dan kau jangan melakukan hal yang sama."

Hermione menatap Ron. "Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Aku? Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku membuat Harry begitu." Jawab Hermione pelan.

"Oh, ayolah, Mione." Kata Ron, nadanya hangat. "Aku memang Gryffindor. Tapi jelas aku masih punya mata dan otak."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Hey, coba lihat ini." Ron mencondonngkan tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut penuh pemikiran. Dia mengela nafas. "Aku dulu pernah sangat mencintaimu. Tapi tidak seperti Harry. Sangat berbeda dengan Harry." Suaranya lebih pelan namun paten saat mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh kesadaran. Tapi Harry, dia bahkan buta dan tidak menggunakan logika saat melalukannya."

Hermione terdiam. Memerhatikan Ron lama. "Oh, bagus. Sekarang kau membuatku takut, Ron."

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan saja pada—"

Hermione merasakan remasan pada roknya saat itu. Dia menoleh, mendapati Ginny yang mendelik kedepan. Memberi isyarat. Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Ginny. Cewek itu tidak salah kalau dia kaget.

Bahkan Hermione sendiri saja hampir bisa kena serangan jantung!

Malfoy berdiri di seberangnya. Tepatnya di belakang Ron. Cowok yang masih ngoceh itu tidak menyadari reaksi antara sahabat dan adiknya. Suara-suara Ron masuk kedalam telinganya. Namun serasa hilang di otak, Hermione tidak mampu mencerna lagi kata-kata Ron. Dia mendelik. Menatap Malfoy seolah dia hantu.

Ron, yang mulai jengkel karena kedua cewek dihadapannya kelihatan mengabaikannya, mulai merasa janggal. Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Ginny dan Hermione. Dan langung melompat berdiri saat melihat Malfoy di belakangnya.

"Malfoy, _sialan_, kau mengagetkanku, _keparat_! Apasih yang kaulakukan disini? Selain jadi tukang penghancur kebahagiaan orang, kau juga tukang nguntit, ya?"

"Oh, Weasley. Punya masalah dengan kepercayaan diri, hm? Kaupikir siapa yang sudi mendengar omong kosongmu itu?" Katanya dengan nada yang cepat dan penuh sarkasme. Dia meringis jijik. Lalu mulutnya melebar untuk membentuk sebuah seringai, dia mendengus. "Dan sepuluh poin untuk kata-kata itu, Weasel."

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. "Malfoy, _please_, hanya berhenti saja dari acara potong-memotong poin ini, oke? Kau selalu menggunakannya di waktu yang tidak tepat—"

"Jadi kaupikir banci ini bakal kubiarkan lolos dari peraturan?"

"Hermione!" Protes Ron tidak terima.

"Apa, Weasley? Minta bantuan pada Ketua Murid Tersayangmu? Hm? Tidak bisa mengurus popok sendiri atau kau sedang kencing—"

"Malfoy, diam."

"Hermione, kau tidak memotong poinnya untuk kata-kata itu padaku?" Tanya Ron tidak percaya.

"Ron—"

"Kaupikir siapa yang berkuasa di sini, Weasel?"

"Oh, _tutup mulut_, dasar kau _musang berlendir sialan_!"

"Dua puluh poin—"

"Malfoy—"

"Apa kau, _penjilat pantat_—"

"Oh Merlin, Ron—"

"Dan untuk kata-kata itu—"

"Malf—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencium _pantat_ku dan pergi _setubuh_i dirimu sendiri, Malfoy—"

"DIAAAM!" Raung Hermione. Seluruh Aula Besar diam. Hening. Dia menatap Ron dan Malfoy secara bergantian. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka, agak takjub karena telah menarik seluruh penghuni Aula karena suaranya. "Diam. Dan jangan ada yang bicara selain aku."

Hermione mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari meja Slytherin. Namun dia mengabaikannya.

"Nah, apa masalahmu, Malfoy?" Tanyanya dengan lebih tenang. Sedetik kemudian telah merasakan aktivitas di seluruh Aula Besar kembali berjalan.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu." Dia melirik Weasley. "Profesor Snape memanggil kita ke kantornya."

Hermione mendesah. Menggeleng-geleng pada diri sendiri. Lalu, "Baiklah." Dia menatap Ron. "Sampai nanti di kelas, Ron." Lalu dia mengerling pada Ginny.

Cewek itu mengangguk-angguk cepat padanya. Antara takjub dan bingung.

Dan disana Hermione melenggang pergi. Malfoy mengekori di belakangnya sebelum meninggalkan satu lirikan sekilas penuh permusuhan pada Ron. Kedua Ketua Murid itu meninggalkan Aula Besar.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang padaku, Malfoy." Kata Hermione saat dia dan Malfoy berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai dengan murid-murid. Mereka semua menyerbu dari Aula Besar untuk masuk kelas masing-masing. Beberapa diantarnya banyak yang berlama-lama menyandar di dinding koridor. Bahkan tahun pertama dan kedua tak sedikit yang berlarian ke taman. Hermione mendengar beberapa diantaranya menjerit-jerit histeris. Dia menggeleng pasrah.

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau sampaikan saja pada Snape jika kau tak ingin berada di kantornya." Jawab Malfoy.

"Kau bisa saja datang, tapi—oh, lupakanlah." Hermione menghela nafas lesu. Mereka terus melangkah sampai tikungan berikutnya. Koridor semakin sepi. "Lagian percuma saja aku bilang kepadamu."

"Yeah." Malfoy tertawa sendiri. Hermione berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Mereka seperti sedang saling berlomba dalam melangkah. Kanan dan kiri. Bersama-sama. Jubah yang berkibar di belakang punggung mereka. Kadang melirik satu sama lain untuk melihat reaksi lawan.

Ini sama saja seperti sebuah kontes perlombaan, pikir Hermione. Siapa yang berhasil berbuat paling normal dan acuh tak acuh, dialah yang menang.

Konyol sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Setelah keheningan yang lama Malfoy bertanya. Hermione agak terkejut dengan suaranya. Tapi dia menghela nafas diam-diam untuk menutupinya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau dan Potter, kau tahu."

Hermione diam sejenak. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Malfoy mendengus. Akhirnya mereka sampai tepat di depan ruangan Snape. Malfoy cepat-cepat mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Dia membukakan pintu, dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk setelah itu.

Hermione mengernyit. Menatapnya tak percaya di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Malfoy berdecak tak sabar. "Ingin berdiri disana sampai Snape menarikmu masuk atau apa?"

Hermione diam sesaat, lalu membuat isyarat. "Trims." Tanpa suara. Dia melangkah masuk dan mendengar Malfoy menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Matanya menemukan Snape yang berdiri mematung di samping mejanya. Seluruh jubahnya melindungi tubuhnya.

Snape menyipitkan mata. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy." Snape diam sejenak, menatap Hermione dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Dan Miss Granger."

"Selamat pagi, Profesor." Kedua Ketua Murid itu menjawab serempak.

Snape memerhatikan mereka beberapa saat. Dia merentangkan tangannya, membentangkan jubah perlahan dan kembali bersidekap. Lalu dia berjalan tanpa suara. Selangkah, dua langkah. Dia berhenti. Tetap menjaga jarak dari kedua muridnya.

"Aku mendengar gerusak-gerusuk beberapa waktu belakangan." Dia memulai. "Sedikit mengejutkan melihat kedua Ketua Murid kita saling bekerja sama dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Tadinya aku mengira kau akan melepaskan lencanamu dalam beberapa hari setelah jabatanmu sebagai Ketua Murid, Miss Granger."

Hermione menahan nafas. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan. "Nyatanya aku masih disini, Profesor."

"Yah," kata Snape dengan cepat. Lalu suaranya merendah lagi. "Sayang sekali, nyatanya kau masih disini." Dia menatap Hermione, matanya serupa dengan garis tipis. "Kau disini dengan sebuah rencana. Apa itu, Miss Granger?"

Hermione menatap Snape. Jantungnya berdebar. "Maaf, Profesor?"

"Aku tahu kau dan Potter sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Aku tahu dan aku akan selalu tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan yang sebenarnya padaku sekarang sehingga aku bisa cepat-cepat menangani Potter untuk itu—"

"Tidak ada yang Harry dan aku rencanakan, Profesor—"

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor karena telah memotong kata-kata itu." Snape mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Dia bicara dengan nada rendah yang tertahan. "Kau tahu tentang segala hal, Miss Granger. Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang kaupunya untuk seumur hidupmu, bukan? Dan kau pasti tahu tentang tidak adanya toleransi bagi murid yang menjalankan sebuah komunitas terselubung tanpa sepengetahuan guru manapun. Kuyakin kau paham, benar?"

Hermione mengerjap dua kali. "Ya, Prrofesor."

"Dan aku yakin itu akan terjadi padamu. Dan Potter. Dia selalu membawa semua orang pada kesulitan, hm? Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memberi penahanan padamu untuk membuktikan—"

"Dia tidak melalukan apapun, Profesor." Draco memotong. Padangannya lurus kedepan. "Kami memang sedang sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal patroli yang baru dan pengangkatan beberapa Prefek baru."

Snape beralih menatap Draco. Ada kebingungan di wajahnya. Jelas sekali ini bukan yang dia harapkan, benar? Bagaimana bisa murid emasnya membela salah satu murid menjengkelkan baginya di Hogwarts? Disini pasti ada sebuah kesalahan. "Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Mr. Malfoy."

"Maafkan aku, Profesor." Kata Draco dengan patuh.

"Tapi terima kasih untuk penjelasannya." Snape cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Lima poin bagi Slytherin untuk itu."

Oh Merlin. Bahkan Hermione sendiri bersusah payah untuk tidak memutar matanya! Dia bercanda kan? Hermione melirik Snape. Namun orang itu tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Bagaimana bisa dia berlaku seperti itu? Ini masih tentang asrama kan? Ya ampun. Jangan buat dia tertawa. Tingkah laku Snape kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sekarang Hermione tahu kenapa Slytherin selalu menangkan Piala Asrama.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan kepada topik yang sebenarnya," kata Snape lagi. "Banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan tentang peraturan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin dilanggar. Dimana para murid mulai banyak melakukan hal-hal yang sulit…"

Hermione melirik Draco. Cowok itu juga meliriknya. Lalu Hermione cepat-cepat berpaling. Kembali fokus mendengarkan kata-kata Snape.

"…jika seandainya aku melihat ada murid yang memakai sihir di koridor, maka…"

Tapi bayangan itu menghantuinya. Bayangan tentang Malfoy yang beberapa hari ini mengganggunya. Cowok itu terus-terusan bersikap seolah diantara mereka tak pernah ada permusuhan. Malfoy terus memperlakukannya dengan normal. Membantunya bicara di setiap rapat. Menegur murid seasramanya secara diam-diam jika Hermione terlibat cekcok dengan mereka.

Dan hari ini. Hari ini dia repot-repot datang kemejanya, dan memintanya untung pergi ke kantor Snape bersama-sama. Ya ampun. Dia masih Darah Lumpur, kan? Dengan tolol diam-diam Hermione bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Malfoy menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mendatanginya? Sedangkan dulu dia lebih senang menendang pantat tahun kelima untuk bicara kepada Hermione daripada dia sendiri yang datang dan bicara padanya.

Semuanya janggal diotaknya. Semuanya menjadi hal yang aneh. Dan keanehan itu menjurus pada ketidak pantasan.

Malfoy memang berubah, Hermione mengakui itu. Ayahnya sudah dijebloskan ke Azkaban dari setahun yang lalu. Dia memang tidak pernah mencemoohnya lagi. Apakah dengan peristiwa itu yang membentur otaknya hingga dia sadar bahwa Voldemort memang bukan seharusnya dibela? Karena ayahnya—si Pelahap Maut—belum dibebaskan oleh Pelahap Maut lainnya? Sejak peristiwa pengejaran Pelahap Maut di Kementrian Sihir pada Harry itu, Lucius Malfoy mendekam di penjara.

Dan saat itu juga Sirius Black mati.

Sudah banyak korban. Terlalu banyak korban.

Apakah dengan itu Malfoy sadar akan kesalahan dalam sisi mana dia bergerak? Apakah dia tahu bahwa Voldemort tidak akan menang di Perang? Itukah yang membuat Malfoy berubah?

"…Miss Granger?"

Kesadaran menamparnya. Dia cepat-cepat mendongak menatap Snape. "Ya, Profesor?"

"Jelas sekali kau tidak memerhatikan." Kata Profesor dengan suara tertahan. "Apakah kau dan Mr. Malfoy siap bertanggung jawab selama aku pergi?"

Hermione melirik Malfoy. "Ya, Profesor."

"Bagus." Gumam Profesor Snape. "Dengan begitu aku bisa memberikanmu lusinan detensi saat aku kembali nanti. Tidak mungkin jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan? Sangat bagus. Bagus, Miss Granger. Sekarang kau bisa keluar."

Hermione mengerjap. "Terima kasih, Profesor."

Hermione memutar tubuhnya pada tumit. Melirik Malfoy dan melangkah menuju pintu. Di belakangnya, dia mendengar Snape berkata rendah. "Kau tetap disini, Mr. Malfoy. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Menggenggam handle pintu, dia membukanya dan melenggang keluar. Sesampainya diluar Hermione berdiri untuk waktu yang lama. Menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang harus dia lalukan. Dia tidak mungkin berada di sini—Snape akan tahu kalau dia menguping. Namun dia ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Profesor itu pada Malfoy.

Apakah Snape tahu tentang Pesta?

Hermione melangkah menjauhi kantor Snape. Dan berbelok ditikungan. Seharusnya sekarang dia segera berlari ke kelas Mantra. Tapi dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Hermione berdiri di ujung tikungan. Meremas-remas roknya.

Malfoy pasti akan lewat sini. Pikir Hermione. Dia akan lewat sini. Karena mereka akan ke kelas Ramalan bersama-sama pada jam berikutnya.

.

Rasanya jantung Hermione hampir lompat ke perut ketika dia melihat sosok Malfoy yang melewatinya. Dengan refleks dia maju dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menangkap lengan Malfoy. Malfoy hampir melompat dari sentuhannya.

"Persetan, Granger! Apa yang kaulakan disana sih? Mau mengagetkanku sampai mati, hah?"

Hermione tak sempat menjawabnya. Dia bertanya dengan cepat. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau mau tahu urusanku—"

"Apakah dia tahu soal itu? Pesta?"

Draco tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memerhatikan Hermione dari atas kebawah—seolah menilai. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada matanya.

Oh, _please_. Sekarang bukan waktunya bertingkah seperti _bajingan mutlak_. Hermione mengerang. "Ayolah, Malfoy. Kau menakutiku!"

"Tidak." Malfoy akhirnya menjawab. Sejenak melihat genggaman tangan Hermione pada lengannya sebelum menatap matanya lagi. "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Apakah orang pintar seperti dirimu masih tidak mengerti apa arti 'tidak'?"

Hermione menghela nafas. Dia segera melepas tangan Malfoy. Cewek itu mengusap dahinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia selega itu. Yah, tentu saja mendengar jawaban Malfoy benar-benar menenangkan hatinya, kan? Hermione menatap Malfoy. Baru sadar bahwa cowok itu sedari tadi memerhatikannya. "Kenapa kau begitu senang?"

"Aku tidak senang." Jawab Hermione. "Maksudku—aku akan sangat lega jika Snape tidak mengetahui apapun."

"Well, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar 'tidak mengetahui apapun'." Kata Malfoy.

"Jadi maksudmu Snape mengetahui sesuatu?" Jantung Hermione berdetak kencang.

"Yeah."

"Apa yang dia ketahui?" Tanya Hermione. Nada suaranya agak tinggi dari yang dia maksudkan. Malfoy menatapnya. Cowok itu diam dalam waktu yang lama.

Lalu tawa pecah.

"Malfoy! Sialan kau! Kenapa kau berpikir ini lucu sih? Kau kira ini bakal menjadi lelucon jika kita berdua di interogasi selama berjam-jam dan detensi lusinan ketika dia tahu bahwa kita—"

Malfoy mengangkat tangannya. Meletakan telunjuknya pada mulut Hermione. Cewek itu terlalu terkejut hingga dia langsung mengunci mulutnya saat itu juga. Kata-katanya tertelan lagi. Dia menatap Malfoy. Matanya melebar ketika cowok itu telah berhenti tertawa, dan menatap matanya dengan serius. "Jika kau mengatakannya, dia akan tahu." Bisik Malfoy. "Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan apapun, oke?"

Hermione tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak banyak." Kata Malfoy. Diam-diam mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hermione terpaksa mundur untuk menghindari kontak itu. Namun punggungnya telanjur membentur tembok di belakangnya. Mata Malfoy mengunci matanya. Seolah melarangnya untuk mengatakan apapun. Jadi dia hanya mendengarkan dengan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya ketika Malfoy mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinganya. "Dia hanya bertanya apa yang membuatku membelamu tadi."

Hermione menelan ludah. "Dan?"

"Dan?" Malfoy mengulang. Telunjuknya berada di pipi Hermione. Membelai sepanjang garis pipinya, dan turun hingga sudut bibirnya. Jarinya berhenti disana. Menyentuhnya dengan main-main. Merlin, bahkan Hermione dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang menempel pada tubuh Hermione. Panas itu—rasa panas itu—seolah membakar kulitnya hingga tembus ke jiwa. Menghambat kerja sarafnya dan mengendalikan pikirannya. "Dan, aku bilang padanya kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tidak dengan Potter." Draco menatap bibirnya. "Aku bilang bahwa kami terus bekerja sama dalam berbagai hal."

Bekerja sama dalam berbagai hal? Itu bisa berarti luas kan? Hermione berpikir. Diam-diam dia bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ketika dia membantunya bicara di setiap rapat Prefek adalah sebuah kerja sama? Apakah ketika dia menggertak Pansy kemarin adalah salah satu kerja sama? Dan bagaimana saat dia menghentikan Ron yang terus-terusan bicara tentang Harry—yang akhir-akhir ini tak mau di dengarnya—untuk memenuhi panggilan Snape?

Jadi dia sudah bekerja sama dengan Malfoy, benar? Hermione menatap mata biru-kelabu itu. Mata itu begitu menginginkannya. Memerhatikan setiap reaksinya. Jadi Hermione mendengarkan ketika Malfoy memajukan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinganya, merasakan dengan seksama ketika nafas hangat itu menyapu telinganya. "Jadi, maukah kau terus bekerja sama denganku?"

Lalu dia mencium Hermione—manis, lembut, sekaligus tak sabar.

Hermione memejamkan mata. Menghilangkan mata indah itu dari pandangan. Ia membiarkan momen itu mengambil alih kembali. Ia mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Malfoy padanya untuk saling bekerja sama.

Dan balas mencium Malfoy.

.

Kelas itu ribut sekali ketika Hermione dan Malfoy memasukinya secara berurutan. Saat menginjakan kakinya di pintu, Hermione sudah dapat melihat meja mana yang kosong. Profesor Bronte sedang berkacak pinggang di tengah kelas. Matanya menyipit dan menyapu seluruh kelas. Kelihatan tertekan sekali. Lalu mata Hermione menangkap sosok Ron yang melambai-lambai padanya sebagai isyarat untuk kesana—kearahnya. Namun Hermione juga melihat Harry disisinya. Cowok itu sengaja membuang pandangan agar matanya tidak bertabrakan dengan pandangan Hermione. Dia tahu itu.

Hermione tahu.

Jadi, dengan senyuman kecil, Hermione melenggang kesudut yang ruang kelas dimana tempat itu adalah tempat yang bersebalikan dengan tempat Harry dan Ron duduk. Hermione meletakan tasnya diatas meja. Buku sudah siap dipangkuannya. Dia memerhatikan Malfoy yang duduk disebelahnya. Berbagi meja yang sama dengannya. Wajah Hermione memerah.

Dia menatap sekeliling untuk menyembunyikan perubahan itu. Sialnya, para Slytherin itu disampingnya lagi. Namun kali ini bukan Zabini yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Parkinson.

Hermione menghela nafas. Pilihan yang salah, pikirnya. Dia sudah ambil resiko dengan dekat-dekat pada ular betina itu. Oh, Merlin.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mendenar cewek itu bergumam disampingnya. "Enak kan?"

Hermione hanya menatap Pansy.

"Seperti kata pepatah. _'Jika kau ingin menikah dengan pangeran, kau harus memincum banyak kodok._' " kata cewek itu. "Jadi kau pikir Draco _kodok_ yang tepat, kan?" Lalu dia mendengus.

Hermione diam saja. Pansy sudah kembali menatap kedepan, mengacuhkannya. Cewek itu kelihatan lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tidak seperti saat-saat dia melihat Hermione sebelumnya. Selalu membisikan sesuatu pada Millicent dan menghinanya habis-habisan.

Namun yang membuat Hermione lebih bertanya-tanya adalah kata-kata yang dimaksudkan cewek itu. Kenapa dia berpikir begitu? Apa yang membuatnya bicara begitu? Hermione mengacuhkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia menatap fokus Profesor Bronte.

"Nah anak-anak, sebenarnya hari ini kalian kenapa?" Wanita itu mengetuk-ketukan kakinya kelantai dengan tidak sabar. "Jadi sekarang ada yang tahu kenapa aku mengangkat tangan?"

Benar. Profesor itu mengangkat tangan. Tapi Hermione tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tolol itu kan? Namun sepertinya seseorang tidak berpikir begitu. Camilia Belle—si cewek Hufflepuff—mengakat tangan. "Ngg, Profesor?"

Semua orang menatapnya.

"Aku rasa kau mengkat tanganmu karena menyuruh kami diam."

Terdengar dengusan di sekeliling Hermione dan "_Bodoh,_" dari beberapa orang.

"Kau benar." Kata Profesor Bronte. Lalu berdiri tegak. "Terima kasih untuk jawabanmu. Nah, anak-anak. Aku anggap pagi ini kalian agak terlalu bersemangat. Itu terbukti dari tidak adanya meja yang kosong, benar? Okeee, sekarang kita akan membuka bab _Pengembangan Diri Tingkat Lanjut_."

Hermione harusnya angkat tangan karena bab itu sudah pernah mereka pelajari. Tapi Profesor Bronte cepat-cepat bicara, seolah mampu membaca pikirannya. Atau memang sudah?

"Aku tahu bab itu pernah kalian baca. _Well_, mengulang sesuatu yang bagus tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Hermione membuka bukunya, dan mencoba fokus. Tapi matanya tak bisa dicegah ketika tanpa sengaja dia melirik Malfoy. Cowok itu tidak meliriknya. Justru terang-terangan menatapnya.

Hermione segera berpaling.

"Jadi kita sudah tahu tentang pengembangan diri itu sendiri adalah suatu perubahan dimana seeorang mulai berubah. Biasanya pengembangan diri terjadi sesuai umur kalian masing-masing." Mata Profesor itu menyapu ruangan. Kali ini ekspresinya tidak lagi frustasi seperti tadi. "Nah, kalian sudah ada gambaran kan? Bagaimana jika aku bertanya pada…"

Kelas kembali ribut. Seolah-olah Profesor Bronte sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hei!" Teriak Profesor Bronte. "Halo? Aku sedang memberikan pelajaran. Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian mau _tutup mulut_ dan mendengarkan!"

Teriakan itu membuat seluruh murid di kelas memerhatikannya. Hannah Abott yang duduk di tangga yang tak jauh dari Profesor Bronte berdiri, mendelik terkejut. Lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu dan berbisik. "Seharusnya kami tidak boleh bilang _'tutup mulut' _di dalam kelas, Profesor."

"Oh, _well_. Baiklah. Maaf kalau begitu. Jadi kalian bisa memerhatikanku sekarang?" Profesor Bronte berdehem. "Kita sedang mempelajari pengembangan diri sekarang. Benar? Ada yang tahu tentang itu? Ada yang masih ingat?"

Tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak.

"Oke, baiklah. Begini misalnya. Tadi seseorang menginterupsiku karena aku bilang _'tutup mulut'_. Benar?" Pandangan Profesor Bronte menyapu ruangan. "Pastinya dulu kalian tidak seperti ini. Maksudku—hey, pasti kau bakal tidak peduli jika kalian tidak sebesar sekarang. Bagaimana dengan tahun kedua? Apakah kalian juga menggunakan kata itu disetiap kesempatan? Apakah kalian menggunakannya ketika kalian merasa kesal saat seseorang memotong perkataan kalian? Yah?"

"Wow, pertanyaanmu _bodoh_ sekali, tukang tebak-tebak." Hermione mendengar Malfoy bergumam pada diri sendiri. Tubuhnya bersandar santai pada anak tangga dibelakangnya.

"Dan bandingkan dengan sekarang. Jika kalian menggunakan kata-kata itu disembarang tempat, maka kalian akan membuat masalah besar. Karena kata itu bisa membuat orang yang mendengar merasa tertampar. Jadi untuk menghindari keributan, kalian lebih tidak memilih kata-kata itu." Profesor Bronte menatap seluruh ruangan. "Hal itu karena kalian berpikir matang dan mulai bertindak secara logis…"

"Yeah, itu namanya masa remaja, _tolol_." Hermione mendengar Malfoy berbisik sendiri."Pergi konsultasi sana, _dasar wanita aneh_, otakmu pasti terbentur sanggulmu sendiri."

"Masalah kadang muncul tanpa di duga. Maka dari itu, bagaimana jika aku mengajarkan kalian untuk menghindarinya dengan membaca pikiran seseorang walaupun kalian hanya menatap matanya saja." Kata Profesor Bronte. "Aku bukan mengajarkan kalian meramal, hanya saja kalian akan membaca apa yang orang pikirkan tentang kalian. Kalian paham?"

Namun kelas sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau begini. Pernahkah kalian terus dicurigai seseorang?"

Kali ini Profesor Bronte menerima reaksi. Dia menghela nafas lega. Sudut bibirnya naik.

"Atau kalian selalu diperhatikan seseorang karena kalian dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang…" Profesor Bronte membuat tanda kutip pada jemarinya. "…tidak pernah kalian lakukan?"

Bisik-bisik semakin keras. Hermione memikirkan pertanyaan Profesor Bronte. Apakah dia pernah dicurigai seseorang? Tidak. Apakah dia pernah diperhatikan seseorang karena dituduh melakukan seauatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan? Hampir tidak. Oke, mungkin ya. Ya, dia pernah diperhatikan seseorang. Dan tidak, karena mungkin hal-hal yang dicurigai itu benar-benar terjadi. Namun apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai contoh? Karena semua itu benar-benar diluar kehendaknya.

Harry sering melakukan hal itu padanya. Terus menanyainya dan bertanya apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Yah, Harry memang selalu percaya padanya jika dia bilang tidak bohong. Tapi prasangka itu tetap saja ada kan? Tumbuh di hati Harry, dan menjadi beban di pikiran Harry?

"Pernahkan orang lain mencoba membobol invasi privasi-mu dengan cara apapun? Membaca diary-mu? Atau menatapimu disetiap kesempatan? Ingin tahu dengan siapa saja kalian berpacaran?" Pandangan Profesor Bronte menyapu ruangan. "Apakah ada yang ingin berbagi cerita? Karena, sungguh, aku mendengar banyak bisik-bisik disini." Tangannya mengaduk udara. "Ceritakan saja, supaya kita mempunyai contoh yang bagus."

"_Well_," akhirnya Neville bicara takut-takut. "Sebenarnya invasi privasiku pernah dibobol seseorang." Dia menelan ludah. "Um, maksudku bukan seseorang karena dia Nenekku. Kami pergi ke suatu tempat di Spanyol, um, dan kami sedang pergi berbelanja—maksudku Nenekku—dan dia menyuruhku mencoba sebuah jubah."

"Yah? Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Kalau kau tahu, um, jubah itu jubah perempuan."

Tawa meledak di seluruh ruangan. Para Slytherin tidak lagi menyembunyikannya. Mereka tertawa terang-terangan demi membuktikan bahwa dia mencemooh Neville.

"Yah, mana bisa Nenekmu membedakannya?" Gumam Malfoy, lalu mendengus.

"Um, maaf Mr. Longbottom. Tapi itu lebih condong ke tekanan pribadi. Tapi terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Ada contoh lain?"

Apakah ini contoh invasi privasi, Hermione berpikir, jika kau tidur di atas tempat tidurmu, dan kau mendengar ada suara-suara aneh di tengah malam di kamar sebelah tepat dimana kamar Malfoy terletak? Dan langkah cowok itu yang tanpa suara membuka pintu ruang asrama mereka, menyuruh seorang cewek masuk, dan jika cewek itu hendak membuka mulutnya, Malfoy segera menggertaknya untuk diam? Sesuatu yang aneh menegang dalam diri Hermione. Dia tahu itu berasal dari jantungnya berada.

Lalu Malfoy bergeser di sisinya. Dengan punggung yang bersandar santai, dia menatap teman-teman Slytherinnya. "Jelas ini sebuah invasi privasi jika…" Draco membuat tanda kutip pada jemarinya. "…beberapa orang datang keasramamu, mengintip kebawah tempat tidurmu, dan wow, bisakah kau percaya? Yang ditemukan adalah sebuah topeng dan jubah gelap Pelahap Maut. Menurutku itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak adil." Draco tersenyum pada Profesor Bronte. "Sangat dipenuhi prasangka. Menurutmu juga, kan? Itu pernah terjadi pada…" Ia membuat tanda kutip lagi. "…seseorang yang kukenal."

Profesor Bronte cuma mengernyit pada Malfoy.

"_Well_, suatu kali, pacar Muggle ayahku datang kerumah untuk menginap," Katie Bell—si chaser Gryffindor—membenahkan posisi duduknya. Mengahadap Profesor Bronte sepenuhnya. "Dia membawa anaknya bersamanya. Maksudku—anaknya adalah seorang cowok. Kami sama-sama lima belas tahun, dan harus berbagi tempat tidur! Bagaimana soal itu?"

"Wahhh!" Beberapa orang berteriak. "Parah!"

Profesor Bronte menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar prihatin untuk itu. Wow."

"Terserahlah," Katie melambaikan tangannya keudara. "Aku langsung saja menendang _pantat_nya—maksudku, _bokong_. Dia tidur di _bathup_ setelah itu."

"Yeah, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas, ibuku menghadiahiku buku tentang mantra kontrasepsi!" Teriak seorang cewek Slytherin.

"Wow, hadiah yang benar-benar sangat berguna, Greengrass." Gumam Malfoy.

"Kakak-kakakku bahkan mengirimi surat pada cewek yang kutaksir, dan berpura-pura jadi aku!" Hermione mendengar suara Ron.

"_Dasar goblok_," Hermione mendengar beberapa dengusan dan gumaman dari anak-anak Slytherin.

Berbagai contoh muncul. Ruangan mulai kembali ribut dengan semuanya saling berlomba untuk memberikan contoh. "Oke, oke." Profesor Bronte mengangkat tangan. "Itu contoh-contoh diluar dugaan. Wow. Ini sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan."

Mata Profesor Bronte menyapu ruangan.

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan gambaran tentang orang-orang yang benar-benar kalian anggap jelek—maksudku buruk." Profesor Bronte menghela nafas. "Itu jelas akan terlihat dari caranya menatapmu ketika dia bicara bohong padamu atau…" Jantung Hermione berdetak. "…menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

Hermione secara refleks melirik dimana Harry duduk. Cowok itu tidak terlihat seperti benar-benar memerhatikan. Dia malah menunduk dan menatapi kedua tangannya yang bertautan diatas meja. Diam-diam perasaan itu muncul.

Apakah Harry mendengarkan apa yang Profesor Bronte katakan? Apakah dia memerhatikan? Lalu apa pendapatnya? Apakah dia berpikir Hermione merasakan rasa bersalah itu datang melingkupinya?

Karena kemarin itulah yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka. Ya, tentang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungku, jika Harry membahasakannya.

Profesor Bronte selalu tahu segalanya. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Jadi, sempat terpikir di otak Hermione, bagaimana jika dia mendatangi Profesor Bronte saat pelajaran usai, dan menanyakan hal itu? Tentang bagaimana reaksi Harry jika dia meminta maaf padanya?

Pasti konyol sekali.

Profesor Bronte akan menganggap kalau dia adalah Ketua Murid yang tidak profesonal dan egois. Menyatukan urusan sekolah dengan percintaan. Dan bagaimana jika setelah Hermione menyampaikan segalanya, Profesor itu bisa melihat pikirannya juga?

Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy menciumnya sebelum mereka berdua datang kekelasnya, dan Hermione membalas ciumannya?

_Well_, Hermione tidak bakal bilang apa-apa dengan Profesor itu. Dia tidak akan bilang apapun.

Jadi, tepat ketika pelajaran usai, Hermione menutup bukunya dan membawa tas dipundaknya. Dia melihat beberapa anak Slytherin yang menghampiri Malfoy. Cowok itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Namun dia menyempatkan diri mengerling pada Hermione dan menyeringai. "Sampai nanti, Granger."

Hermione diam saja. Mematung sesaat, sebelum melangkah lesu menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba dia seperti membawa beban berat dipunggungnya. Gerombolan Malfoy telah beramai-ramai meninggalkan ruangan. Hermione mendesah, memerhatikan ruangan yang hampir kosong. Oh, bagus. Sekarang tidak ada Harry dan Ron yang akan mendatanginya, kan?

Profesor Bronte masih dikelas. Membereskan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja. Profesor itu mengernyit saat menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hey, kau Miss Granger." Sapanya.

"Halo, Profesor."

Profesor itu diam sejenak. Berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya untuk menatap Hermione. "Kau sedang tertekan." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Jelas wanita itu tahu betul jika bisa membaca dari raut wajahnya. "Dan ada baiknya jika kau ke asramamu dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Mata Hermione langsung melebar. Jantungnya bertedak cepat. "A—apa maksudmu dengan—"

Bruk—seseorang menyenggol pinggul Hermione. Tubuhnya sempat bergeser jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Dia mendelik ketika mendapati dua cewek Slytherin dihadapnnya.

"Jaga tubuhmu, Miss Parkinson."

"Ups, kurasa aku tersandung?" Pansy mengangkat bahu. Menatap Hermione lekat. "Well, seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang, _'tersandung mungkin mencegah kejatuhan.'_" Dia menatap Profesor Bronte, lalu tersenyum palsu. "Aku yakin kau tidak mau melihatku jatuh, kan, Profesor?"

Profesor Bronte tidak menjawab beberapa saat. Namun dia memerhatikan Pansy—seolah menilai. "Jangan bertingkah, Missy."

Pansy membalas tatapan Profesor Bronte—tatapan itu tak mencerminkan rasa gentar atau hormat sedikitpun. "Tingkahku baik sekali, Profesor." Selagi mengatakan itu, Pansy memelototi Hermione. "_Tapi kau tidak_." Bisiknya. "Atau…apakah asal-usul yang membuatmu begitu? Hm? Benarkah karena itu? Karena itu kau memakai lencana itu dan mengendalikan semuanya, Putri Sempurna?" Sambil menyeringai, dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Namun sekali lagi, diambang pintu dia berbalik. "Oh, Profesor Bronte? Seseorang bertanya padaku tentang apa yang aku pilih dalam hidupku. Tapi aku selalu memikirkan kata pepatah_ 'aku lebih memilih menjadi beruntung daripada baik.'_ Baik itu memuakan. Sedangkan cewek beruntung bisa dengan mudah bersenang-senang. Kau setuju kan, Miss Granger?"

Pintu menutup di belakang Pansy dan Millicent yang telah melenggang pergi.

Hermione hanya mematung. Menatap kosong dimana Pansy pergi.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Nak." Hermione tersadar dan menoleh pada Profesor Bronte disebelahnya. "Dia hanyalah anak manja iri dengan sesuatu yang kaupunya."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Profesor." Hermione menghela nafas.

"Dia hanya tidak terima melihatmu bersama orang yang dia suka. Well, sangat Slytherin." Profesor itu membawa buku yang telah ditumpuknya kepelukan. Lalu tersenyum pada Hermione. "Mau tahu saranku? Kau butuh pergi kesuatu tempat." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan kau bisa mengajak 'orang yang menurutmu nyaman'."

Hermione mengernyit. Menatap Profesor Bronte yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia mendengarnya berbisik dengan nada menggoda. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang."

Hermione mematung. Mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik. "Sama-sama."

Tapi Profesor Bronte sudah tidak ada disana lagi untuk mendengar balasannya.

.

Siang itu di Aula Besar Hermione di herankan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Banyak murid-murid yang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dan mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan berbisik daripada ribut seperti biasanya. Apalagi melihat Aula Besar yang sepi dan bahkan murid-murid yang duduk di meja masing-masing asrama dapat dihitung jari.

Kemarin sore pada rapat Prefek memang para Prefek telah diberi perintah untuk meminta bantuan dengan murid-murid biasa lainnya untuk acara pesta perayaan Minggu Malam nanti. Tapi Hermione tidak menyangka responnya akan sebaik dan seketat ini. Hasilnya tidak banyak murid yang bicara keras-keras. Bahkan murid-murid tahun pertama sampai tahun ketiga diharuskan segera kembali keasrama setelah makan siang selesai.

Jadi mereka sangat antusias, ya? Bagus. Pikir Hermione. Sehingga dia tak perlu menjadi yang paling bekerja keras seperti biasanya.

Hermione menyeruput jus labunya. Membaca buku Rune Kuno. Mengernyit ketika simbol-simbol aneh itu memasuki otaknya. Sedikit mensyukuri kesendiriannya di meja itu.

Bagus. Dia cuma ingin tenang. Ya, kan?

"Hermione!"

Hermione mendelik pada bukunya. Oh, tidak. Please, Merlin, tidak sekarang.

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione mendongak dan mendapati Ron yang berdiri dihadapnnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Badannya membungkuk untuk mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah. "Ya ampun…Oh, celana Merlin."

"Ada apa denganmu, Ron?"

Ron tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan mengangkat tangan. Lalu membasai bibirnya buru-buru. "Syukurlah menemukanmu disini. Jadi kalau nanti sore aku sudah mati—"

"Ronanld!"

"Yah, _well_, aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang." Ron bernafas. "Aku cuma mau kesini dan bicara denganmu. Maksudku—yeah, seseorang mau bicara denganmu."

Ron mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Lalu saat itu juga dia menahan nafas saat melihat siapa sosok dibalik Ron. Wajah Hermione langsung serius.

"Oh, ayolah!" Ron mengerang. "Berhenti terus-terusan memelototi satu sama lain begitu bisa tidak sih? Aku jadi paranoid sendiri." Ron menyeruput jus labu milik Hermione. Dia menenggak habis minuman itu, lalu bernafas sesaat. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Mengerang ketika menatap Harry yang masih mematung di sana. "Harry! Kau betah ya, berdiri seharian disitu?"

Harry ragu-ragu melangkah maju. Cowok itu menatap Hermione dengan canggung. Khas Harry jika dia sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang dianggapnya rumit. Harry mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Hermione. Membuat cewek itu berada di tengah-tengah antara dia dan Ron.

"Um, hai." Sapanya pada Hermione.

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu, "Hai, Harry."

"Apakah…kami mengganggumu?" Tanyanya. Hermione mengerjap sekali, menoleh pada Ron. Cowok itu mengangguk, memberi isyarat. Lalu Hermione menatap Harry lagi. Melempar senyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Heran kenapa dia menjawab begitu. Padahal beberapa menit lalu dia merasa terganggu. "Ada apa?"

"Um, well, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Harry membenahi posisi duduknya gugup. "Tentang…kemarin. Um, aku…minta maaf?"

Hermione tidak bereaksi beberapa saat. Menatap Harry lama. Senyum sudah hilang dari bibirnya. Di dalam hatinya banyak sekali perdebatan sekaligus pertanyaan. Di satu sisi lega dengan kata-kata cowok itu. Di sisi yang lain, dia merasa tak nyaman dengannya. Hermione ingin sekali sendirian akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk terus begini sampai Pesta Perayaan diadakan. Dengan begitu dia bisa fokus dan tak akan memberatkan siapapun.

Tapi sekali lagi, dia menatap mata hijau itu. Mata itu begitu penuh harap padanya. Bagitu lembut sekaligus mendesak. Seolah-olah mengirim sinyal bagi hati Hermione untuk tidak menyakitinya. Dia tahu itu adalah salah satu kelebihan Harry.

Bahwa Hermione tak bisa membuat semangat itu meredup. Harapan itu.

Jadi dia mengerjap, menelan ludah. Kembali lagi pada logika. Harry sudah ada di depannya kan? Dia meminta maaf. Harry meminta maaf. Bukankah itu mengurangi bebannya untuk tidak meminta maaf lebih dulu? Bukankah ini yang selama ini Hermione harapkan, bahwa sesekali Harry mamahaminya—mengerti dirinya?

Dia tidak mungkin jadi jahat untuk menghancurkan niat baik itu kan?

"Aku tahu aku sudah banyak meminta padamu. Well, aku tahu aku telah banyak-banyak berlaku egois padamu. Tapi, please, bisakah kita kembali seperti semula dan melupakan semuanya? Semua hal buruk itu?"

Hermione menunduk sesaat. Lalu menatap Harry tepat di mata. "Um, oke."

Harry tersenyum. Bernafas lega. Ron juga ikut-ikut bernafas di sampingnya. "Bagus. Setidaknya aku tak perlu melihat kedua sahabatku curi-curi pandang satu sama lain dari kejauhan lagi. Well, kalian tak tahu betapa menyebalkannya itu. Apalagi jika kau mendengar Harry yang hampir dua malam ini tak mengijinkanku tidur demi—aww! Hey, kau menendang kakiku, kuingatkan saja jika kau tidak lihat!"

"Ups, maaf, Ron." Nada Harry bicara sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia menyesal. Sebaliknya, dia tampak puas melihat Ron yang meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, jadi ini ungkapan terima kasihmu pada teman sendiri? Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan hampir mati untuk membawamu kesini. Kau harus tahu bagaimana aku lolos dari monster itu seharian ini—"

"Monster?" Hermione mengernyit. Menatap Harry satu sama lain.

"Yeah. Jangan buat aku menyebut namanya deh, Hermione. Itu seperti kutukan." Dia berkata serius. Lalu sesaat menghela nafas putus asa. "Ini semua gara-gara si Zabini _banci_ itu. Ya ampun, celana Merlin."

"Kau kenapa sih, Ron?" Hermione menatapnya, bingung.

"Oh, jadi aku harus benar-benar menyebut namanya, ya?"

"Yeah. Kaupikir dia Nama-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut?" Harry menimpali.

"Ya ampun, ini jauh lebih buruk!" Desah Ron frustasi. "Seandaimya saja kau membungkam mulut besar Zabini pada rapat Prefek kemarin, Hermione, aku pasti bakal bisa menikmati saat-saat menjelang Pesta ini dengan nyaman."

"Jadi ini tentang kelompok itu, benar?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron mengangguk penuh penderitaan.

"Kenapa? Mereka menyulitkanmu?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Yeah. Zabini membuat kami jadi seksi acara. Jadi dia bilang kami harus ambil alih dalam penyeleksian alat-alat dekorasi. Tadinya semua berjalan lancar, sampai Bulstrode dan Parkinson datang dan terus-terusan memerintah. Membuat murid-murid yang lain seolah-olah jadi budak. Ya ampun, aku muak banget!"

"Dan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Jadi aku harus ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menyelundupkan beberapa alat pumutar musik Muggle itu. Dan disanalah nerakanya. Si anjing juga memerintahkan Bulstrode untuk ikut bersamaku. Ya ampun, dia nyaman ya, punya badan sebesar itu? Dia kan cewek—maksudku, apakah dia tidak penah berpikir akan ada cowok yang bakal suka dengannya? Bayangkan saja, aku harus berkali-kali menahan sakit karena kepalaku terbentur tembok saat mengangkat benda itu dengan si Bulstrode."

Harry membuat suara menahan tawa. Hermione bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa. "Merlin, kenapa kau tak pakai mantra pengangkat atau accio saja, sih?"

"Tidak bisa, Hermione. Snape bakal tahu." Kata Ron putus asa. "Si tua itu kan selalu paranoid. Zabini bilang dia memasang mantra sensitif sihir disepanjang koridor saat dia meninggalkan Hogwarts semalam. Jadi ketika kau memakai sihir, maka poin asrama bakal berkurang dua puluh poin."

"Hah? Kau yakin? Sudah berapa orang yang tahu hal itu? Bisa fatal jika anak tahun pertama dan kedua asal-asalan memakai sihir." Kata Hermione gelisah.

"Aku sih yakin, seyakin Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap Maut." Gerutu Ron.

"Ron." Hermione mengingatkan.

"Kenapa? Memang dia Pelahap—"

"Jangan sebutkan kata-kata itu disini, Ron. Tidak bakal baik jika orang lain mendengar kata-katamu barusan."

"Tapi memang—"

"Ron, cukup."

Ron hendak buka mulut lagi untuk protes, tapi Hermione mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat menyuruhnya diam. Ron berdecak sebal, mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Harry. Wajahnya langsung berubah normal. "Oh ya, Harry. Katanya kau mau menunjukan sesuatu pada kami. Apa itu?"

Harry langsung membuat ekspresi seolah dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia merogoh belakang punggungnya dan mengeluarkan kertas lusuh di hadapan keduanya. Membuka lipatan kertasnya. "Aku mendapatkannya waktu yang tepat tadi untuk menyelinap ke luar Hogwarts—" Harry mengerling pada Hermione sesaat. "Yeah, aku tahu itu kriminal. Tapi coba lihat yang kudapat—" kertas itu tergelar lebar. Hermione langsung tahu saat dia menatap kebawah dan membaca judulnya.

Pelahap Maut Mulai Menyentuh Wilayah Muggle

Hermione mendongak untuk menatap Harry. "B—bagaimana—"

"Sst, coba baca ini."

Hermione langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi. Memerhatikan artikel itu lekat-lekat. Menyerbu bacaannya dengan tidak sabar dan mendesak.

"_Para Pelahap Maut mulai bergerak secara terang-terangan. Bahkan dini hari lalu mereka tertangkap basah menyatroni wilayah Muggle. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi penyerangan ini cukup besar-besaran karena melibatkan beberapa tokoh di dalamnya._

_Yang paling mengherankan adalah salah seorang narasumber tanpa sengaja melihat Albus Dumbledore—Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—ada di lokasi tersebut setelah penyerangan berakhir. Namun sosoknya tak sempat dimintai keterangan karena begitu saja hilang seiring dengan berkilatnya api hijau. Banyak pihak mengira Dumbledore lah yang telah mengakhiri Pesta biadab itu. Dan dikabarkan dia kembali ke Markas Tersembunyi Order Phoenix—_"

Hermione menghentikan bacaannya. Menatap Harry sekali lagi. Cowok itu terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jadi selama ini Dumbledore ada di Grimmauld Place, benar?" Tanya Hermione.

Harry terdiam berapa saat. Lalu, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Hermione mengulang, bingung.

"Dia tidak akan sesembrono itu untuk terus menetap disana."

"Jadi maksudmu Dumbledore tidak ada disana?" Kali ini Ron bertanya. "Jujur saja, ini agak membingungkan, Harry. Semua tempat sudah berhasil diserang Pelahap Maut. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak ke Hogwarts? Apalagi jika mereka sudah tahu kalau Dumbledore dan beberapa Profesor tidak disini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir para Pelahap Maut itu tahu jika banyak Profesor yang meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk sementara, Ron?"

"Yeah, coba saja kau pikirkan. Sebagian dari murid Hogwarts adalah Pelahap Maut! Well, mungkin beberapa. Tapi banyak diantara mereka yang orang tuanya Pelahap Maut, kan?"

"Kenapa kau pikir—"

"Oh, sudah kuduga kau tidak bakal berpikir sampai kesana." Gumam Ron. Dia memajukan tubuhnya supaya lebih dengan kedua temannya. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Malfoy pada pelajaran Ramalan tadi?"

Oh, tidak. _Please_, jangan pada topik itu. "Yeah."

"Nah, dia memang berkata sebenarnya tentang—"

"Dia bilang itu terjadi pada salah satu temannya, Ron." Hermione cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Setahuku, Malfoy selalu menjadi pemimpin bagi teman-temannya." Kali ini Harry yang bicara. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang kroni pasti dilatar belakangi dengan perlakuan pemimpinnya."

"Dia punya banyak teman Pelahap Maut, Harry. Dia punya banyak teman yang ayah mereka adalah Pelahap Maut!" Kata Hermione.

"Jangan lupa bahwa Ayah Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, Mione." Ron mengingatkan.

"Tapi Malfoy tak pernah tertangkap, maksudku, tak pernah ada kabar yang mengatakan dia Pelahap Maut kan?"

"Tapi ayahnya sudah di Azkaban. Bagaimana dengan itu? Apakah bukti masih kurang—"

"Tidak pernah ada bukti jika kau tidak melihat dengan matamu sendiri, Ron!"

"Jadi kau percaya bahwa Malfoy bukan Pelahap Maut?" Harry bertanya langsung. Pertanyaan itu menembus hartinya. Kedua temannya menatapnya lekat penuh tanda tanya. Hermione terpalu. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Yah, _Hermione manis_. Katakan saja, apa kau percaya?

Hermione menatap kosong pada meja didepannya. Hati-hati bertanya pada diri sendiri. Dia tak pernah melihat Malfoy dengan topeng dan jubahnya, kan? Mereka bahkan tak pernah melihatnya. Dan lagipula dia sudah berubah. Malfoy sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi seorang chauvinisme seperti dulu. Bahkan dia sudah bertindak seperti apa yang seharusnya. Hermione harus menyadari bahwa Malfoy benar-benar layak menjadi Ketua Murid seperti dirinya. Bahkan cowok itu selalu dengan baik mengeluarkan ide-ide briliannya.

Jadi, kenapa dia harus menganggapnya Pelahap Maut? Kenapa mereka harus menganggap Draco adalah Pelahap Maut?

Apakah dia harus menjelaskan alasannya? Apakah itu penting? Hermione mengerjap. Harry tidak bakal suka jika dia mendengar Hermione membela Malfoy. Dia tidak akan terima, atau yang lebih buruk dia akan marah padanya lagi.

"Hermione?"

Hermione berpaling menatap Harry.

"Katakan kau tidak percaya itu."

Tidak, Harry. Kau tidak bakal mengerti… "Ya." Kata Hermione pelan. Lalu seolah tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri barusan, Hermione menelan ludah dan mengulangnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Yah, bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi—"

"WEASLEY!"

Ron langsung menelan kata-katanya. Dia mengerang sedih. Tidak berani berbalik. Harry dan Hermione mendongak untuk tahu siapa yang ada di ambang pintu Aula Besar.

Oh, nereka jahanam.

"Weasley!" Teriak Bulstrode lagi. Kali ini mengambil langkah maju untuk menghampiri mereka. Ron merunduk. Menggeleng-geleng. "Kau bisa saja lari terkencing-kencing tapi, oh, aku tidak bakal membiarkanmu lolos lagi! Tidak akan!"

Hermione membuka mulutnya tidak percaya ketika kerah belakang baju Ron ditarik secara paksa oleh sapi betina itu. Otomatis Ron bangkit berdiri dengan ngeri tersirat jelas diwajahnya. Bulstrode menggeram. Harry dan Hermione refleks ikut bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Bulstrode! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku harus membawa _kacung_ ini. Dia sudah lari dari tanggung jawab." Lalu Bulstrode melepaskan cengkramannya. "Akan kuremukan punggungmu jika kau kabur lagi, Weasel."

Bulstrode melangakah menjauhi ketiga orang itu. Ron menggeleng-geleng sedih pada kedua temannya, dan berjalan mundur.

"Sampai jumpa, teman-teman." Bisiknya. Lalu segera berbalik dan menyusul Bulstrode pergi.

Harry dan Hermione mematung. Menatap kepergian Ron sampai sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu. Lalu Harry lah yang pertama kali menatap Hermione. Dia tersenyum canggung.

"Yah, agak aneh, kan? Ron bekerja sama dengan Slytherin." Harry mengangkat bahu. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Harry?" Hermione menatapnya. Tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku mungkin bakal mengingat kejadian tadi sampai kami benar-benar lulus, bekerja, menikah, punya anak, dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada anak-anak kita. Itu pasti lelucon yang bagus untuk membicarakannya di Malam Natal, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ron juga pasti tidak akan melupakannya."

Lalu mereka terdiam beberapa sesaat. Aula Besar yang kosong dan sepi memang tidak cocok bagi mereka. Karena keheningan itu sangat canggung dan penuh pertimbangan. Di dalam hati, Hermione berpikir hal apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan pada Harry mengingat apa yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi pada mereka. Namun otaknya buntu. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia tidak mau banyak bicara. Sudah banyak kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya. Apalagi mengingat tadi pagi.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan merayap menggenggam tangannya. Hermione melirik kebawah, melihat tangan cowok itu telah membungkus tangannya sepenuhnya. Hermione menelan ludah. Harry membuat Hermione menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Bagi Hermione itu adalah momen yang canggung dan gugup. Karena tangan Harry agak gemetar dan lembab ketika menggenggam tangannya. Tapi cowok itu makin memberanikan diri dengan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang satunya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali," kata Harry. Kedua bola mata hijau itu menatap matanya—menembus pengelihatannya.

"Ya, udaranya memang benar-benar dingin, kan?"

"Apakah itu yang membuat tanganmu basah?"

Hermione melirik tangan mereka yang bertautan. Oh, jadi yang mempunyai telapak tangan basah dirinya? Bukan Harry? Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"Um, kau tahu. Aku masih ingin terus meminta maaf denganmu soal dua hari lalu." Kata Harry.

"Bisakah kita hanya…melupakannya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Mengigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Hermione."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione melepaskan genggamannya, lalu memeluk Harry dengan hangat dan menenangkan. "Kau tidak salah. Kita berdua memang sedang tertekan saat itu. Jadi kumohon, jangan ada pengungkitan lagi. Oke?"

Harry membalas pelukannya. Ketat dan lembut. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Harry. Cowok itu mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

Merlin, pikir Hermione. Dia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Dia telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Dia ingin menghilangkan memori itu dari otaknya—tapi dia tak kuasa. Semakin matanya terpejam, semakin bayang-bayang itu datang menghantuinya. Dia merasa salah. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa tak pantas. Ada sesuatu yang besar mengganjal di hatinya. Dan itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

Hermione tak tahu kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba datang. Dia penah merasakan ini sebelumnya—ketika dia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Dan sekarang Hermione mempertanyannya. Sedari dulu Harry adalah tempatnya bertahan. Sedari dulu Harry adalah tamengnya. Dan sedari dulu pula cowok itu selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Namun sekarang, ketika di mengusap punggung Hermione dengan kasih sayangnya yang tak terkira, Hermione tak merasakan semua hal itu lagi. Dan yang paling menyesakkan—diantara semua faktanya—dia tak lagi nyaman di posisi itu. Dan menemukan fakta itu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya.

Bahwa dia sadar jika pelukan Harry adalah kesalahan di dalam hatinya.

* * *

_It's really fuckin' ASAP. _Makasih untuk semua reviewers, atau viewers. Saya sangat menghargai itu. Saya bakal terus _update _secepat dan selagi saya bisa. Ini impossible banget untuk kalian yang sudah memasuki kelas 12. Tapi serius, saya sangat meminati untuk menyelesaikan fict ini. Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Tapi saya baca beberapa review, dan sangat mencoba memperbaikinya. Tentang kata 'Blise' yang seharusnya 'Blaise', itu bener-bener keenggak telitian saya banget. (Buat Loony Lovegood, thank you, Missy.) Dan saya mau menegaskan tentang plot. Ini tahun ke7, dan maaf untuk beberapa Chara yang seharusnya tidak seperti dalam buku, menjadi beda di fict saya. Seperti Katie Bell saya buat seangkatan sama Harry. Dan disini, yup. Harry sama Hermione itu pacaran. Dan untuk seorang anon beruname '_yoo', _jawabannya, _enggak._ Kamu bakal tau apa yang bakal mereka lakukan di bab selanjutnya. Untuk selebihnya, kalian adalah reviewers yang memukau. Dan ngga lupa juga viewers yang beriman. *loh* See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

.

Jumat sore itu Hermione berjalan keluar kastil dengan mantel tebal melindungi tubuhnya dari angin kencang di sepanjang jalan setapak. Rambutnya dikepang rapi. Berkali-kali dia mendesah karena merasakan dingin itu menusuk kulitnya. Hermione mendongak. Menyempatkan menatap ke langit, mengagumi awan abu-abu yang luar biasa. Itu hampir pukul empat. Tapi cuacanya sudah begitu gelap.

Satu minggu ini dia sudah berhasil menjalin hubungan yang baik lagi dengan Harry. Cowok itu benar-benar serius ketika dia bilang akan mencoba mengerti dirinya. Bahkan Harry tidak lagi mengeluh soal rapat Prefek setiap sore. Justru Harry akan tersenyum dan membuat latihan Quidditch dadakan. Namun berkali-kali juga dia harus dikecewakan untuk latihan sendiri. Karena tiga dari tujuh orang anggota timmya adalah seorang Prefek. Belum lagi setelah pembagian kelompok itu. Membuat Ron, Jimmy, dan Ritchie tidak dapat membolos rapat lagi.

Harry benar-benar merasa sendirian, padahal dia masih mempunyai tiga chasers berbakat. Namun tetap saja, _"Cowok selalu punya lelucon mereka sendiri."_ Begitu katanya setiap kali hendak latihan dengan ketiga cewek timnya.

Setidaknya itu membuat Hermione lega. Harry tidak rewel lagi seperti biasanya. Bahkan sangat tenang dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir. Mungkin tentang Perang—Hermione berharap begitu—karena Harry bilang, kepergian semua Profesor ada kaitannya dengan penyerangan para Pelahap Maut itu.

Orde Phoenix kekurangan jumlah anggota. Jelas saat mendengar itu, Harry ingin sekali bergabung. Tapi Molly Weasley dan Profesor McGonagall jelas tak sependapat dengan hal itu. Mereka ngotot untuk menahan Harry agar tetap di Hogwarts sampai tahun terakhirnya. Dan begitu juga Hermione. Dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat gabung dengan Orde. Tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan sekolahnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat tahun terakhirnya menjadi bermakna. Tak disia-siakan. Sehingga dia tak akan mati menyesal ketika nasib buruk menimpanya dalam Perang nanti.

"Kau lama sekali, Granger."

Hermione mendongak. Melihat Malfoy yang bersandar pada pohon oak yang menghitam dan tak lagi memiliki daun. Jubahnya ketat membungkus tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku jubahnya. Cowok itu menegakan tubuhnya ketika Hermione tepat berada di depannya._ "Aku harus membuat kepergian kita serapi mungkin tadi, kau tahu."_

Malfoy mendengus.

Mereka berjalan menuju jalan ke Hogsmeade. Ini persis seperti jalan-jalan yang Hermione dan teman-teman seasramanya lakukan pada akhir pekan. Sangat dinanti-nantikan. Dan begitu dirindukan. Itu adalah tahun keenamnya. Sebelum dia diangkat jadi Ketua Murid dan dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam rapat dan perintah.

Lagipula sekarang jelas-jelas berbeda. Dia sedang pergi dengan Malfoy. Dan acara ini sama sekali bukan untuk acara akhir pekan bahagia. Tujuannya bukan Hogsmeade atau Diagon Alley.

Tapi Konckturn Alley.

Mereka sampai pada lorong-lorong gelap dan sempit dimana toko-toko kumuh itu saling berdempetan. Tanpa disadari Hermione merapat pada Malfoy. Dia selalu merasakan ketidak nyamanan itu saat menginjakan kaki di Knockturn Alley. Harry pernah menceritakan bagaimana detilnya. Dan Hermione sudah dapat meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak bakal menyukai tempat itu.

Malfoy agak pendiam, dia harus akui itu. Hermione mencoba untuk mensyukiri hal itu—tandanya Malfoy jadi jarang menganggunya—itu sangat bagus kan? Jadi dia bisa tenang untuk dalam mengadakan survey konyol ini. Tapi dia tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri ketika keinginan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy mengganggu pikirannya. Hawa gelap Knockturn Alley membuat kenyamannya terganggu.

"Berhentilah bersikap paranoid, Granger. Tingkahmu dapat menarik perhatian penyihir sekitar." Hermione menatap Malfoy. Cowok itu baru bicara setelah sekian lama. Namun tak seperti biasanya, Malfoy malah mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah toko. The Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah, Malfoy Muda."

Hermione menoleh untuk melihat pria yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dia berpakaian hitam-hitam dan punya masalah dalam kerapian jika Hermione melihat gaya rambutnya. Orang itu menyipitkan matanya, berjalan menghampiri Malfoy dan Hermione. Namun dia menjabat tangan Draco penuh rasa hormat. "Senang dapat melihatmu lagi, Malfoy Muda."

"Sama-sama, Mr. Borgin." Draco melepas tangannya. Dia menatap sekeliling sesaat. Lalu kembali menatap Mr. Borgin. "Jadi semuanya sudah siap sesuai rencana?"

Bibir Mr. Borgin melebar membentuk sebuah seringai. "Tentu. Tentu, Malfoy Muda. Mari kita melihatnya dan—" Mr. Borgin menatap Hermione. Dahinya berkerut. "Dia tidak seperti gadis yang terakhir kali kulihat."

"Yeah, dia bukan Parkinson, tentu saja." Jawab Draco, melirik Hermione sekilas.

"Tapi biar kulihat ini—ah, Merlin. Demi bangkitnya Salazar! Katakan padaku ini tidak benar? Kau membawa—"

"Bisakah kita hanya langsung ke tempat penyimpanan, Mr. Borgin?"

Mr. Borgin terdiam sesaat, menatap Hermione dengan penuh penilaian sampai akhirnya dia memberi isyarat pada kedua orang itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Menelan kata-katanya dan segera berbalik memasuki lebih dalam tokonya. Hermione dengan ragu-ragu mengikutinya. Di dalam hati bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari pria itu.

Dia bilang Draco tak lagi membawa Pansy.

Jadi dia sudah kenal Pansy? Seberapa jauh dia mengenalnya? Sesering apakah Pansy dibawa kesini? Apakah Malfoy selalu membawa Pansy kesini disetiap akhir pekan mereka untuk kencan?

Kencan. Ada sesuatu yang menegang dalam diri Hermione saat menyadari kata itu. Dia bertanya-tanya di seumur hidupnya. Apakah Draco benar-benar mengencani Pansy? Apakah mereka berdua pernah saling mencintai? Atau…hingga kini Draco masih mencintai Pansy?

Hermione menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Berhenti berpikir tentang Draco. Berhenti memikirkannya. Toh sekarang cowok itu juga sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya. Lagipula dia tak benar-benar ingin lagi menjalin hubungan aneh dengan cowok itu. Mungkin dia masih ingat dengan hal gila yang dia lakukan dengan cowok itu beberapa hari lalu. Tapi Hermione akan segera mengabaikannya. Semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Dia dan Malfoy akan berinteraksi seperti dulu. Saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi kesepakatan. Tidak ada lagi kerja sama.

Hermione tersadar.

Dia dan Malfoy ditinggalkan di ruang bawah tanah sendirian. Menatap satu kotak raksasa berisi minuman beralkohol dihadapan mereka. Dia melirik Malfoy. Cowok itu hendak berbalik, namun Hermione segera menghentikannya.

"Katakan kau takan melakukan itu."

Malfoy hanya menatapnya.

"Kau bisa membuat kita semua terjebak dalam masalah besar, Malfoy. Katakan kau tidak akan melakukannya." Hermione balas menatap Malfoy serius. Saat Malfoy diam saja, dia mendesah frustasi. "Please, hanya kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Malfoy menatapnya lama sebelum bicara. "Tidak ada yang keberatan tentang hal ini. Kau tahu itu, Granger."

"Ada yang keberatan, aku!"

"Sangat disarankan bagimu untuk menerima dan tutup mulut." Jawab Malfoy, berjalan melewati Hermione dan menaiki tangga menuju toko utama. Hermione mengekorinya dengan langkah penuh amarah.

"Sudah cukup membuat pesta sialan itu. Kau tidak bakal membuatnya lebih buruk lagi, Malfoy." Malfoy terus berjalan. Hermione terus berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Tapi langkah cowok itu terlalu cepat dan lebar. Menuju pintu keluar. "Malfoy, berhenti! Kau akan melihat akibatnya jika kau mengambil langkah lagi!"

Malfoy sudah terlanjur keluar. Hermione segera berlari mengikutinya. Membuka pintu toko itu dan mendapati hujan rintik-rintik mengguyur puncak kepalanya. Malfoy telah berada jauh di hadapannya. Hendak memasuki lorong yang sepi dan gelap dimana mereka memasuki Knockturn Alley tadi. Dia terhuyung-huyung berjalan dibawah gerimis. Menyadari bahwa halaman The Borgin and Burkes tak lagi sesepi tadi saat dia mendatanginya. Para Penyihir berpakaian gelap yang berjalan di pinggir jalan menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Beberapa diantaranya terang-terang mendelik padanya penuh kebencian.

Hermione terhuyung-huyung menatap sekelilingnya. Berjalan mundur dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Mereka semua berjalan mendekati Hermione. Mengerumuninya bagai santapan makan malam. Bibir mereka begerak-gerak seperti menggumamkan mantra. Gigi-gigi busuk itu menyeringai keji. Hermione tertelan oleh kepanikannya. Sekejap mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Hermione terus melangkah mundur, mencabut tongkatnya diam-diam dari saku belakangnya.

"Kotor…kotor…kau kotoran yang menodai dunia kami. Kotor…"

Hermione hendak memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik, namun sebuah benda yang keras menubruknya. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di jalanan yang basah dan lembab. Mereka semua berkumpul semakin dekat. Dia menggeleng. "Please, jangan…"

Tapi kerumunan itu makin menelannya. Wajah-wajah tirus yang menyeringai keji itu datang padanya, mengaduk perutnya sehingga menyebabkan mual hebat melanda kerongkongannya. Tangan-tangan kotor mulai mencoba menggapainya. Cakar-cakar hitam itu hampir meraup wajahnya. Hermione menggelengkan wajahnya, membawanya semakin membungkuk. Menghindar sejauh yang dia bisa. Namun mereka terlalu banyak. Terlalu dekat. Hermione memejamkan matanya. Dia menunggu rasa sakit itu datang padanya. Namun—

_"STUPFY!"_

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat awan gelap itu menghantam pengeliahatannya. Paras monster-monster itu telah tersungkur jauh darinya. Samar-samar dia melihat sesosok tinggi menjulang berjalan kearahnya. Hermione merasakan bahwa bukan lagi air hujan yang mengalir dipipinya. Rasa lega itu tak dapat dicerminkan ketika Draco datang dan berlutut dihadapannya. Hermione tersedu-sedu, dan menerjang tubuh cowok itu dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lehernya.

Dia tak tahu kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja datang dengan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia menangis untuk mengingat kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Meresapi rasa sakit itu akibat ketidak berdayaannya. Draco balas memeluknya. Awalnya dengan ragu-ragu meletakan tangannya pada punggung Hermione. Lalu mengusapnya penuh ketenangan. Hermione tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri.

Merlin, dia tak pernah merasa setakut tadi sebelumnya.

.

Setelah kejadian menakutkan itu, Draco membawanya untuk menginap di Leaky Cauldron. Tadinya Hermione menolaknya, karena hal itu akan membuat masalah baru untuknya. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi orang-orang di Hogwarts jika mereka tahu bahwa kedua Ketua Murid menyelinap dan bermalam di luar kastil.

Namun hujan deras menerpa ketika malamnya. Malfoy bilang ini akan membuat seluruh jalanan tertutup air. Jadi, dengan gelisah, Hermione menyetujui hal itu. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko mati beku di jalan. Karena malam itu angin begitu kencang dan ekstrim. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menatapi suasana luar dari lantai dua Leaky Cauldron. Mengusap-usap lengannya sambil menatap kejendela. Dia merasakan pintu terbuka. Dan berbalik untuk mendapatkan Malfoy disana.

"Apakah hujan ini akan terus berlangsung sampai pagi?" Hermione bertanya. Dia memerhatikan Draco yang melepas jubahnya dan melampirkannya pada kursi di dekatnya.

"Entahlah. Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak." Dia mengangkat bahu. Lalu, "Kenapa kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku tidak akan mandi disini." Jawab Hermione. Sesaat memerah karena pertanyaan itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela. Menghela nafas diam-diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Keheningan itu terjadi beberapa lama. Lalu dia merasakan Malfoy mengambil langkah. Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan sosoknya berada disisi.

"Apa yang bisa kaulihat dari gelap pekat dan air hujan yang membasahi jendela?" Malfoy ikut menatap jendela. Hermione tak pernah melihat dia setenang itu sebelumnya. Dia begitu menawan tanpa seringai mengejek dan kata-katanya yang tajam seperti biasa. Dia selalu tahu fakta itu—lelucon yang dikatakan seluruh cewek Hogwarts tentang dirinya—bahwa itu memang bukan kiasan belaka. Malfoy memang begitu luar biasa dengan rambut pirang platinum itu. Dan mata biru-kelabunya yang mempunyai sorot yang tegas, memabukan, sehingga dia harus merasa tertarik dengannya.

Menatap mata itu rasanya seperti saat pertama kali.

Selalu ada rasa penasaran di hati Hermione untuk menatapnya lebih lama. Dia selalu merasa terpesona dengan kilauan itu. Dia memang mengakuinya—Malfoy mempunyai mata yang jauh lebih indah dari yang dimilikinya—jadi dia takjub. Membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Dan memikirkan pertanyaan Malfoy. Tentang apa yang bisa dia lihat dari kegelapan dan basah pekat itu. Dia tidak tahu. Hermione tidak tahu.

Tapi dia bisa menatap mata itu sekarang kan?

Hermione terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi mengerjap, menghela nafas. "Terima kasih, Malfoy."

Hermione melihat senyum samar dibibirnya. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Segala hal. Kerja sama." Hermione balas tersenyum.

Dia mendengus. Namun senyum itu tak menghilang dari bibirnya. Merlin, kenapa yang indah selalu ada pada yang buruk? Hermione tak pernah menemukan jawaban itu setiap kali dia menanyakannya.

Seharusnya dia tidak ada disana. Seharusnya dia menolak untuk bermalam dan berlari menerobos hujan untuk kembali ke kastil. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya jelas-jelas tidak sependapat saat merasakan tangan Malfoy yang beberapa waktu lalu merangkulnya, membawanya dengan hangat menyusuri lorong gelap dan sepi agar sampai ke Leaky Cauldron. Dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana rasanya. Tangan itu begitu menenangkan. Begitu nyaman.

Seperti sekarang. Saat dia merasakan tangan cowok itu yang menyentuh bahunya, menariknya agar mendekat. Tidak terlalu dekat—namun Hermione bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas hangat cowok itu diwajahnya. Membakar kulitnya disetiap sentuhannya. Namun Hermione tak berontak. Hanya menyerahkan kendali saat Draco menggenggam tangannya. Membawanya naik ditengah-tengah mereka. Pikirannya memberontak. Tapi Hermione berusaha mengabaikannnya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Tanya cowok itu. "Kau gemetar."

Satu tangan Draco melepaskan genggamannya. Merangkul pinggangnya untuk membawanya semakin dekat.

Hermione menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan, menatap jendela yang diguyur air hujan deras. "Aku hanya berpikir."

"Tentang?" Bibir Draco menyapu telinganya.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Pesta?"

Draco terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu berbisik pada telinganya dengan hangat dan serak. "Bohong." Dia mencium pipinya lembut—manis dan lembut. Mata Hermione terpejam untuk merasakan sentuhannya langsung sampai ke hati. Menghilangkan bintang-bintang dikepalanya. "Kau tentu saja bohong ketika kau bilang sedang berpikir tentang Pesta, padahal kau khawatir tentang Potter."

Hermione menegang di dalam sentuhannya. Membuka matanya untuk menatap mata itu lagi. Bagaimana dia begitu bisa sialan membaca pikirannya? Kenapa Draco selalu tahu apa yang dia risaukan setiap Hermione bersamanya? Panik itu merayap dalam hati Hermione. Namun Malfoy masih dengan lembut menyentuhnya. Menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Tapi dia tidak suka bagaimana cara cowok itu menebaknya.

Dia benci menjadi begitu mudah ditebak.

"Kau bahkan menyangkali dirimu sendiri." Bisik Malfoy lagi.

Hermione tergagap. "A—aku tidak—"

"Jangan bicara. Jangan berpikir." Malfoy mengentikannya. "Jangan pernah berpikir tentang dia saat kau sedang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya." Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa dia sadari, mewakili lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tiba-tiba hatinya keras untuk memberontak. Otaknya bekerja untuk menghancurkan momen itu. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Malfoy dari jemarinya. Menggeleng perlahan, seolah dia bingung kepada jati dirinya. Kenyataan yang telah menamparnya tepat di dagu. Seolah dia terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi, Hermione mundur selangkah. Menjauh dari sentuhan-sentuhan Malfoy padanya.

Lalu memori-memori itu berkelebat cepat dan hebat seperti kaset yang terputar. Memutar balik pada keadaan-keadaan sebelumnya yang dia alami. Bagaimana semalam Harry membisikan kata-kata itu, bahwa dia mencintainya. Dan kemarin saat Harry bilang dia baik-baik saja, padahal Hermione tahu bahwa dia sedang membutuhkannya. Dan cara tangan Harry menggenggam tangannya. Itu memang bukan apa yang dia harap rasakan—nyaman dan hangat—tidak. Walaupun pegangan tangan itu terasa hambar dan salah padanya, Hermione tetap akan berada disana untuknya. Berpura-pura bahwa dia suka.

Dia tak peduli lagi walaupun perasaan tak layak itu menggelayuti hatinya. Dia akan berusaha semampunya untuk melupakan bayang-bayang itu. Bayangan sialan yang menganggu tidur dan waktu belajarnya. Bahwa dia lebih banyak memikirkan Malfoy dibanding Harry. Tapi Hermione akan berusaha—sesulit apapun—dia akan mencoba mengabaikan semuanya.

Dia tidak akan lagi menyakiti Harry. Karena senyaman apapun hatinya dengan Malfoy, Harry tetap akan menjadi pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Karena setidaknya, walaupun dia tidak bahagia, dia akan merasa puas karena tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Walaupun kepura-puraan itu tak berujung, dia akan tetap menjaganya.

Hermione menggeleng. Memejamkan matanya ketika Malfoy berusaha menatap matanya."Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku…" Bisiknya putus asa. "Tidak tahu apapun!"

Malfoy melangkah maju, menggapai lengan Hermione dan mencengkramnya. Mendadak air mukanya keras dan sarat dengan ketidaksukaan."Oke, kalau begitu beritahu aku! Kalau ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui, Granger, ceritakan padaku! Katakan sesuatu hal yang belum pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, bahwa aku tahu kau melebihi dirimu sendiri! Katakan bahwa semua yang kukatakan salah—tentang perasaan itu—tentang bagaimana tangan Potter yang merangkulmu, tapi matamu terus menatapku sepanjang makan siang dan malam di Aula Besar! Katakan bahwa kau terus menghindariku demi menyangkal—"

"Tidak, Draco!" Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Aku tidak…"

"…bahwa kau yang selalu nyaman berada disisiku dibanding pergi dengan Potter-mu—"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"…kau yang selalu dengan diam-diam menatapiku di sepanjang rapat Prefek—"

"Tidak!"

"…dan kau menghindariku karena kautakut dia tahu kau membalas ciumanku pagi itu!"

Hermione gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Seperti mati rasa ketika tangan cowok itu masih mencengkram erat lengannya. Giginya gemeletuk. Ia berusaha menarik lengannya. Tapi tangan Draco seakan terpancang erat di lengannya. Dia menatap mata biru-kelabu itu. Emosi bergejolak disana.

"Itu adalah sebuah langkah penyangkalan, Granger. Kau tahu dimana hatimu menyukainya—memilih—tapi akal sehatmu selalu menyangkalnya. Kenapa? Karena kau merasa bersalah dengan Potter? Karena kau tak ingin melihatnya menjauhimu dengan tatapan sakit hatinya? Yah? Katakan aku salah disetiap kata-kataku, Granger."

Hermione diam saja. Merasakan rasa panas itu seolah membakar matanya. Dia tak mempunyai jawaban untuk itu. Karena, Merlin, dia begitu _sialan_ benar. Bagaimana dia bisa menyangkal? Bahkan Malfoy telah mengutarakan bagian-bagian yang tidak dia sadari sebelumnya.

"Kau terus memikirkannya tanpa mengasihani dirimu sendiri._ Well_, aku tidak bakal terima itu. Kau juga harus mempertimbangkan aku disini." Tangan Malfoy yang satunya menangkup pipi Hermione. Wajahnya condong untuk membisikan kata-kata itu. "Kau selalu ada di kepalaku selama ini. Kau selalu ada di otakku dari kutahu aku tak bisa lagi membencimu. Dan semua itu makin menjadi ketika Dumbledore tua itu membuatku terus berada di dekatmu. Rasanya memang sangat memuakan sampai kau harus melampiaskannya."

Kini tangan Draco yang mencengkram tangannya beralih menangkup pipi satunya. Mata itu menatap matanya. Mengunci pandangannya. Lalu dia menambahkan lebih pelan namun mampu membuat rambut di tengkuknya mengejang.

"Aku yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam diatas tempat tidurku. Dan hal itu menganggu tidurku…" Lalu dia tertawa sendiri. "Yeah, memikirkanmu." Nadanya mengejek. "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan? Aku sangat menghargai waktu tidurku. Well, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendinginkan otakku seharian dari hari-hari keparat ini. Tapi kau bahkan sudah mengambil alihnya."

Hermione menatap mata itu. Berbagai emosi bercampur disana. Pandangan mencemooh, putus asa, sekaligus terluka.

Apakah itu benar-benar seperti apa yang dia rasakan? Karena Hermione bahkan setiap hari merasakannya. Dia tahu. Jadi dia diam saja. Meresapi keindahan wajahnya. Mencoba mengalahkan pertarungan di kepalanya. Takdir telah mempermainkannya. Dia tahu itu. Mencoba memutar balikan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak mau mengingat hal-hal dulu. Itu berarti dia harus mengingat siapa dirinya.

Dan dia tidak mau.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Perasaan sesak itu hampir membunuhnya. Dia mungkin benar, takdir itu telah mempermainkannya. Dan jika ini memang benar-benar sebuah permainan, maka Hermione memutuskan dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut di dalamnya. Dia ingin keluar sebagai pemenang walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya jika dia ingin jadi pemenang. Tapi dia merasa sangat benar saat kedua tangannya merambat naik. Melepaskan tangan Draco dari pipinya. Mengenggam mereka di depan dadanya.

"Aku tahu akhirnya kau akan kembali dengan keparat itu. Aku tahu—dan karena itu aku tidak akan membuang kesempatanku disetiap aku dapat berada di dekatmu. Membiarkanmu menjadi pengecut—persetan—tapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkan yang aku mau."

"Kalau begitu..kau bisa berusaha dari sekarang." Kata Hermione. Membuang jauh-jauh akal sehatnya. "Kau bisa mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikmu."

Jadi dia sudah memutuskan, benar?

Pupil mata Malfoy melebar. Dia tahu itu saatnya. Ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Hermione tahu dia sudah memulai sebuah awal. Jika takdir menantangnya, maka dia ingin tetap menjadi pemberani untuk menghadapinya. Sekarang dia tahu dimana titik kemenangan itu berada.

"Kau akan tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu ketika kau—"

Berhenti bicara. Berhenti berpikir. Hermione hanya ingin tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Karena rasanya sangat benar ketika tangannya melepas tangan Malfoy dari genggamannya, dan mengambil alih diri untuk menangkup pipi tirusnya. Dia merasa begitu baik ketika dia berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir itu untuk bibirnya. Menghentikan kata-katanya. Menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Menciumnya dengan keputus asaan yang tak terelakan.

Jika dia menjadikan takdir sebuah lawan, maka dia ingin memilih Malfoy sebagai teman. Dia ingin cowok itu berada dihadapannya untuk menyingkirkan segala rasa sakitnya.

Dan Malfoy setuju. Setelah beberapa saat terkesiap dan membiarkan Hermione mengambil alih keadaannya, dia mengirim tangannya kebelakang punggung Hermione. Menariknya mendekat. Dan balas menciumnya.

.

Hermione Granger tak pernah merasa seaneh itu ketika dia sedang berbaring dengan Malfoy di sampingnya. Keheningan antara keduanya menyeruak. Mereka hanya memberikan kendali pada suara hujan yang menghantam atap Leaky Cauldron dan angin yang berderu di luar jendela.

Disampingnya, Malfoy terpekur dengan keheningan yang lebih nyaman. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan mata bulat sempurna menghadap jendela, membelakanginya. Dia bisa merasakan cowok pirang itu menatap langit-langit dengan khidmat. Nafasnya teratur seperti orang tidur—namun ada firasat yang berkata dia masih terjaga. Hermione tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk memeriksanya—dia terlalu takut kalau-kalau mata biru-kelabu itu memergokinya—jadi dia hanya berbaring kaku menghadap jendela.

Cahaya di kamar itu sangat tidak memadai. Hanya ada dua lilin di masing-masing dua sisi cermin rias yang tergantug tepat di hadapan tempat tidur. Lalu terkadang—setiap beberapa menit sekali—kilat biru menyambar dari jendela tanpa suara. Disana pikirannya seolah terbang melayang-layang di kepala. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang telah terjadi pada dia dan Malfoy sebelumnya. Tentang kata-kata cowok itu, sentuhannya—Hermione memejamkan mata saat momen itu terlintas di benaknya—Malfoy berkali-kali menciumnya.

Dia tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan cowok manapun. Hermione tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin suatu hubungan dengan cowok. Mungkin dengan Ron di tahun keenam mereka. Tapi saat-saat itu mereka lebih menganggap itu agak sedikit istimewa dari teman biasa. Lagipula mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang benar-benar dilakukan seperti orang pacaran—tentu tidak. Selalu ada Harry diantara mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Lavender, si cewek aneh insecure. Hermione ingat hubungannya dengan Ron benar-benar pasang surut waktu itu. Apalagi emosi Hermione yang gampang naik kalau-kalau Lavender mulai bertingkah di depan hidungnya. Dia berpikir sudah tidak ada untungnya lagi title pacaran dengan Ron jika mereka terus-terusan bertengkar dibelakang panggung. Jadi atas kesepakat bersama, mereka lebih senang untuk berteman saja.

Lalu datang Harry. Entah apa yang merasuki cowok itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Hermione mengira perasaan itu bakal memecah belah persahabatan mereka. Tapi saat dia mengunjungi The Burrow musim panas kemarin, Ron sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa ketidak sukaannya. Malah dia terlihat sangat antusias.

Sangat aneh. Yeah, Hermione tahu pasti seluruh orang di Hogwarts menganggap persahabatan mereka adalah sebuah permainan. Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak berpikr begitu. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun, tidak peduli orang-orang mau bilang apa. Dia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang adil dimata kedua cowok itu.

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, Granger." Tiba-tiba suara Malfoy bergabung dengan hujan dan angin di luar. "Apa yang bakal dilakukan Potter jika dia tahu cewek yang dipuja-puja sampai ke telapak kaki ini sedang berbaring disamping manusia yang paling ingin dipatahkan hidungnya setiap dia melihatnya." Lalu Malfoy mendengus. "Pasti lucu, kan?"

Hermione tidak bergerak. Dipatri oleh rasa masam di hatinya. "Kupikir dia tidak hanya ingin mematahkan hidungmu lagi. Berkat kekurang ajaranmu ini, dia pasti bisa menelanmu hidup-hidup."

Malfoy tertawa kecil. "Tidak sabar melihatnya."

"Oh, perhatian sekali kau." Balas Hermiobe sinis. Namun tak bisa menahan senyum yang tercipta dibibirnya setelah kata-kata itu.

"Yeah. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan cowok seperti dia." Kata Malfoy. "Dia selalu berusaha dibelakangmu setiap saat."

"Aku nyaman dengan itu."

Lalu Hermione dengar Malfoy mendengus. Dan saat itu hatinya berteriak bohong padanya. Jelas dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Harry yang satu itu dengannya. Dia selalu saja merasa terkekang. Setiap dia melakukan kesalahan yang pastinya tak akan disukai Harry, rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah pintu. Memastikan bahwa Harry tidak ada disana untuk menatap dan menanyainya. Dia terlalu takut jika Harry menampilkan ekspresi sekarat itu—seolah Hermione telah benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Jadi Hermione selalu berusaha berkilah. Menghindar dari Harry sejauh yang dia bisa—untuk melindungi hati cowok itu sendiri—tentu saja.

Namun Hermione tak akan mengatakan semua itu pada Malfoy.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya?" Pertanyaan lagi. Kali ini Hermione berbalik untuk menatap Malfoy. Dia bingung kenapa Malfoy selalu memberinya pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Hermione.

"Cuma ingin tahu pastinya saja," Hermione dapat melihat seringai mencemooh tercipta di bibirnya. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, sebenarnya. Kau memilihnya karena dia memang 'Yang Terpilih', 'Bintang Hogwarts' dan semacamnya—"

"Cuma itu yang ada di otakmu?" Hermione memotong.

Malfoy bergerak, memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hermione dangan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangannya. "Dia selalu gemetar, kan?" Hermione hendak membuka mulut. "Maksudku—dia itu payah banget tentang cewek. Dia kan selalu membawa orang yang bego di setiap pesta sekolah—"

"Padma dan Luna dari Ravenclaw kalau kau lupa—"

"Tidak peduli darimana mereka berasal, tetap saja Potter selalu terkencing-kencing jika dia dekat dengan cewek—"

"Dia tidak—"

"Begini saja," potong Draco tidak sabar. "Apakah dia pernah menciummu?"

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu bangkit dan duduk, memandang ke cermin. Membelakangi Malfoy. "Bukan urusanmu, sebenarnya." Katanya pelan.

"Yeah. Memilih cewek polos untuk menutupi ketololannya. Pintar sekali Potty."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Harry," kata Hermione, merenung. "Dia hanya tidak mau menyakiti perempuan saja. Jika dia mau pasti dia bisa melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu 'menyakiti'?" Malfoy ikut bangkit disebelahnya.

"Kau lakukan hal-hal buruk itu pada cewek—well, kau merusaknya. Itu bakal menyakiti mereka pada akhirnya." Kata Hermione, masih melihat Malfoy dari cermin didepannya. Lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika dahi Malfoy mengernyit. "Ini memang tidak dialami semua cewek, mungkin beberapa." Dia ingat Pansy tiba-tiba. Rasa ingin membalas perbutan terak itu terlintas dibenaknya. "Yah, mungkin ini salah satu pengecualian jika dengan Parkinson. Aku tidak tahu apakah—"

"Dia hanya ingin senang. Berpikir seperti itu baginya adalah perbuatan orang goblok." Potong Malfoy.

"Tetap saja dia murahan, kan?" Balas Hermione sebal. "Sangat disayangkan sekali ada cewek seperti itu, dan bodohnya ada cowok yang mau dengannya." Tiba-tiba suaranya panas.

"Kau keliahatan tidak suka dengannya." Malfoy mengangkat alis. Hermione menoleh untuk balas menatapnya. Lama-lama dia merasa was-was dengan cowok itu jika terus-terusan menatap lewat cermin. Air muka Malfoy persis sekali dengan saat dia merasa kebingungan ketika Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan rumit di kelas kepada para profesor. "Kau tidak pernah diikat di kamar mandi olehnya, kan?"

"Ap—tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku selemah itu? Dia kan selalu lemah pada pelajaran mantra!" Cemooh Hermione.

"Yeah, tapi dia punya senjata yang lebih kuat daripada mantra-mu itu." Kata Malfoy, masih dengan dahi berkerut. Serius sekali. "Bulstrode."

Hermione hampir tertawa saat itu. Jadi Malfoy pikir mantranya lemah sehingga dapat dikalahkan Bulstrode? Ya ampun, dia cewek terpintar di Hogwarts! Barang kali Malfoy lupa? Tapi cowok itu kelihatan serius. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengajak Parkinson saat itu duel, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada Malfoy siapa yang paling pintar. Tapi pasti konyol sekali.

Harry bakal menginterogasinya habis-habisan. Ron bakal menyiapkan rencana untuk meracuni cewek itu. Dan anak-anak Gryffindor bakal menganggapnya gila mendadak. Lalu Hermione menyingkirkan pikiran sinting itu. "Kenapa kau memberi tahu hal itu padaku?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu, mencoba terlihat tidak peduli. "Hanya memperingatkan. Kau tak selamanya jadi malaikat yang selalu di nanti-nanti Peri Rumah kan?"

Sekarang Hermione bingung. Darimana Malfoy tahu kalau dia penyelamat Peri Rumah? Tapi dia mengabaikan kata-kata itu. Terus fokus pada topik Pansy. "Kayaknya kau takut sekali aku melukai pacarmu itu. Kau bisa lega karena aku tidak bakal buang-buang waktu—"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Wajah Malfoy kelihatan seperti ingin muntah. "Kenapa kau pikir aku pacaran dengannya?" Hermione berpikir dia lebih memilih makan Squib hidup daripada mengatakan hal itu. "Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku pacaran dengannya?"

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Jelas-jelas kau selalu mengajaknya jika ada acara-acara tertentu. Bahkan kau selalu ciuman dengannya setiap sarapan—"

"Aku tidak ciuman—"

"Aku belum selesai, kan? Oh, pasti belum. Karena kau bakal senang hati juga membawanya kencan keluar Hogwarts. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti brokoli busuk—"

"Hei—"

"Dan ngajak dia ke Knockturn Alley untuk belanja, misalnya?" Teriak Hermione belum puas, sengaja mengabaikan semua interupsinya. "Apa sih yang kalian beli disana? Pencabut-Kuku Sihir untuk digunakan pada anak kelas dua saat kalian menginterogasi mereka? Topi Menjerit sebagai hadiah untuk anak kelas satu? Atau—atau…"

"Cermin Buruk Rupa untuk cewek kelas lima?" Bantu Malfoy.

"Terserahlah!" Sergah Hermione. Jengkel bukan main saat melihat tampang santai Malfoy. Dia benar-benar menganggap ini enteng, ya? Hermione sudah kesal sekali padahal. Dia bahkan bisa meremas muka Bulstrode sampai penyok saat itu juga karena sangking kesalnya. "Kau memang senang melakukan sesuatu dengannya—"

"Dia memang membeli cermin itu untuk anak kelas lima yang berusaha mengajakku ke Yule Ball." Tambah Malfoy santai. Hermione menggeram.

"Yeah, memang biasanya begitu, kan? Kau bisa saja mengajaknya hari ini ke The Borgin and Burkes daripada denganku." Sungutnya. Bingung sekali kenapa dia jadi jengkel seperti itu.

"Yeah, memang."

"Lantas kenapa kau ngajak aku, sih?" Teriaknya. Wajahnya merah. Dia menggeram frustasi ketika melihat Malfoy mulai menandakan dia siap tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione cepat-cepat bicara dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Jika kau tertawa, aku bakal memantraimu dengan Kepak-Kelelawar!"

"Kau kelihatan tidak suka dengan Pansy."

Ya ampun, dia bego banget sih? Hermione bahkan sekarang dengan senang hati menyiapkan pemakaman terak busuk itu! "Dia memang selalu menyebalkan. Tidak sedikit yang tak suka dengannya."

Kalau itu Hermione memang benar. Bahkan Ginny sempat membuat lelucon aneh tentang bagaimana jika cewek itu buang air kecil karena mempunyai kemaluan yang terlalu lebar akibat terlalu banyak dimasuki penis laki-laki. Bahkan Katie juga menambahkan dia bisa memasukan dua penis sekaligus kesana. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia sudah tidak perawan bahkan sebelum masa puber. Bisa bayangkan betapa teraknya dia, kan?

"Okeee, begini saja." Dia menatap Malfoy. Air mukanya sarat dengan kepuasan ketika dia siap mengakali seseorang dengan rencana piciknya. "Karena kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, kau kuizinkan bertanya apapun yang kaumau tentangku."

Hermion mengerjap. Amarah perlahan-lahan sirna dari wajahnya. Mengingat lagi bahwa Malfoy itu Slytherin, Hermione ganti menatapnya curiga. "Apa saja?"

Malfoy terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Apa saja."

Hermione bisa tanya apa warna celana dalamnya untuk percobaan, kan? Hermione akan menyuruhnya membuktikan agar tahu dia tidak berbohong. Tapi itu pasti konyol dan cabul sekali. Lalu dia berpikir tentang pendapat Harry dan Ron beberapa hari lalu. Tentang apakah Malfoy seorang Pelahap Maut. Dia bisa saja menanyainya kan? "Kau melakukan itu tidak dengan cuma-cuma, kan?"

Hermione bersumpah atas nama Merlin bahwa Malfoy berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. "Jenius sekali, Granger."

"Apa imbalannya?" Tanya Hermione. Lalu sedetik kemudian merasa konyol karena tercebur dalam permainan si Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Satu pertanyaan dan jawaban, untuk satu pertanyaan dan satu jawaban juga." Jawab Malfoy, yang seringainya telah mengembang sempurna.

Oh. Jenggot. Merlin. Hermione melihat kilatan picik di mata Malfoy. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tak gentar. Ini kesempatannya untuk tahu tentang Draco Malfoy si Dewa Sex kan? Pikir Hermione kecut. "Baiklah."

"Kau yang mulai." Kata Malfoy.

Mereka sudah siap dengan duduk berhadap-hadapan dan mata yang saling balas menatap satu sama lain. Hermione pikir itu tampak sepeti Harry yang hendak memulai pertandingan Quidditch-nya. Namun Hermione segera mendepak pikiran tentang Harry di otaknya. "Kenapa kau suka dengan Ilmu Hitam?"

Hermione tahu pertanyaannya sudah sangat menjurus pada hal-hal gelap dimiliki Malfoy. Dan dia melihat Malfoy terdiam lama. "Karena aku senang menguasai sesuatu yang tidak banyak dikuasai orang lain."

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat—"

"Simpan untuk pertanyaan kedua, Granger." Potong Malfoy. Dia membuat seringai samar. "Siapa ciuman pertamamu?"

Hermione tergagap, wajahnya memerah. "Tidak relev—"

"Jawab saja." Kata Malfoy.

Hermione seperti telah menelan batu. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi. Menghela nafas. "Krum." Malfoy tidak bereaksi. "Viktor Krum."

"Oh, kejutan sekali." Cibirnya.

"Kenapa kau suka pada Snape?" Tanya Hermione tanpa memperdulikan komentarnya.

"Yeah, dia tidak terlalu baik. Aku muak dengan yang baik-baik. Lagipula dia selalu menoleransi kesalahan kami, well, itu kerja sama yang bagus antar Kepala Asrama, kan?" Malfoy mendengus. "Kenapa kau sering menangis di tengah malam?"

Hermione terkesiap. Bagaimana dia tahu? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Hermione yang berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal di tengah malam sebelum tidur, agar meredam tangisannya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu padahal Hermione sudah yakin tak bakal ada yang mendengar isakannya walaupun tak menggunakan mantra peredam?

Hermione menelan ludah. "Hanya karena mimpi buruk." Jawab Hermione, dia hampir tidak percaya dengan kelemahan suaranya sendiri barusan. "Kenapa kau tidak setia dengan satu perempuan, Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak mau bertindak sebodoh itu." Jawab Malfoy. "Kau hidup cuma sekali, itulah pepatah khas Slytherin mengatakan." Lalu, "Apa yang Weasley hadiahkan tahun lalu di ulang tahunmu?"

Hermione langsung memerah. Terlebih karena malu daripada marah darimana Malfoy mengetahuinya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Malfoy menyeringai. "Tidak, belum."

"Tapi bagaimana—" Hermione menggeram frustasi. "Alat kontrasepsi. Puas?"

Malfoy terbahak-bahak. Hermione merah padam. Dia bingung kenapa beritanya tersebar sampai ketelinga Slytherin sejauh itu. "Wah," Malfoy berhenti tertawa, masih berusaha keras. "Weasley ternyata punya otak brilian tentang—"

"Giliranku." Potong Hermione cepat. "Dengan siapa pertama kali kau berhubungan seks?"

Malfoy langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Wah, agak sedikit panas, kan?" Dia menyeringai. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Pokoknya salah satu cewek Beauxbatons itu." Katanya seolah-olah lupa ditanya berapa harga Cokelat Kodok.

Hermione melongo. "Kau berhubungan seks di umur empat belas? Kau yakin sudah puber waktu itu?"

"Yeah, memangnya aku Weasley. Yang baru mencium cewek diumur tujuh belas." Cemooh Malfoy. "Berapa kali kau pernah ciuman?"

Hermione agak tersinggung sebenarnya ketika Malfoy menanyai hal-hal semacam itu. Bukan topiknya—namun cara cowok itu bertanya seolah dia adalah cewek yang belum pernah punya pengalaman sama sekali, dan dia selalu siap tertawa terbahak-bahak jika Hermione menjawab pertanyaan sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. "Cukup sering." Jawab Hermione, mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Dua kali."

Melihat Malfoy terbahak lagi, Hermione langsung merengut. Dia menyesal kenapa terlalu jujur. "Kau serius, Granger?" Sisa-sisa tawa masih membekas disana. "Jangan-jangan hanya aku yang pernah menciumu?"

"Kau tidak masuk hitungan, brengsek." Kata Hermione sebal. Dia melakukan dengan Viktor sekali, dan Ron sekali. Hermione yakin sekali.

"Tapi bahkan ciuman itu sering kulakukan dengan sembarang cewek di kor—"

"Giliranku kan!" Salaknya. "Berapa kali kau berhubungan seks bulan ini?"

Kali itu Draco berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya seolah Troll goblok yang mondar-mandir di Aula. Lalu dia bertanya. "Kau ingin dijawab langsung atau dijabarkan sesuai minggu?"

Hermione mengernyit. "Per mingu."

"Sesuai cewek atau tidak?"

"Sebutkan nama ceweknya,"

"Dengan asrama atau—"

"Jawab saja deh!" Katanya jengkel.

"Minggu ini dengan Cesillia Venus, Herrenita McAvoy, Pansy, dan aku lupa enam cewek lagi siapa; totalnya dua belas. Dan minggu kemarin—"

"Kau berhubungan seks dua belas kali dalam satu minggu? DUA BELAS?" Kata Hermione. Bercampur jengkel tak percaya dan siap meledak-ledak. "Seminggu ada tujuh hari dan bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya sebanyak DUA BELAS?"

"Yeah, beberapa dilakukan dua kali sehari dan bahkan bersamaan—"

"Kau berhubungan seks dengan DUA CEWEK sekaligus?" Tanyanya berang.

"Yeah." Lalu dia langsung disambar dengan geraman sebal Hermione. Cewek itu membuang muka dan menghadap le cermin. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Malfoy mengernyit bingung. "Sekarang giliranku—"

"Oh, telan saja pertanyaanmu lagi. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya!" Sungut Hermione. Lama-kelamaan kepalanya panas sekali. Sesuatu yang aneh bangkit di dadanya dan apapun itu, sekarang pasti dia tengah meledak-ledak penuh amarah.

"Hei, kenapa? Aku sudah jawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar." Kata Malfoy. Dia bergeser untuk mendekati Hermione, menyentuh pundaknya. Namun cewek itu segera mengguncang pundaknya. Hermione melirik Malfoy dari cermin. Cowok itu bingung sekali. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, seringai mengembang di bibirnya. Itu terlihat picik—jahat dan picik.

Hermione merasakan pertanda.

"Kau cemburu." Kata Malfoy datar dan singkat.

"Ap—tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan pelacur-pelacur tololmu itu? Mana mungkin juga—"

"Tapi kau cemburu, Granger."

"Aku—" Hermione tahu dia berkata sia-sia saat seringai itu makin lebar. Dia jelas-jelas tidak cemburu pada si pirang ini. "Oh, oke. Giliranmu bertanya!"

"Baiklah," kata Malfoy senang. Cowok itu turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri menjulang di depannya. Seringai sudah hilang. Dia melirik Hermione serius dibawahnya. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir." Katanya. "Kenapa kau menerima Potter?"

Pertanyaan itu. Hermione sudah tahu hal itu bakal keluar dari mulutnya. Namun dia tak bereaksi beberapa saat. Tidak menatap Malfoy juga. "Karena dia mencintaiku." Jawab Hermione. Lalu menambahkan, "Karena kami saling mencintai."

"Bohong." Malfoy berlutut untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Menatap matanya. "Kau bohong, Granger."

"Ini kan yang sebenarnya ingin kautanyakan? Tentang aku dan Harry?" Ekspresi Hermione datar. "Jawabannya tetap sama; cinta."

Dia akan lebih senang jika Malfoy berteriak-teriak marah saat itu juga ketika mendengar jawabannya. Namun dia malah takut sekali saat melihat perlahan-lahan, seringai Malfoy terbentuk. Melebar sesuai datangnya waktu. Air mukanya terkesan tamak dan penuh misteri. Dia menegang ketika mendengar Malfoy berbisik padanya, pelan namun tajam. "Kau bohong."

.

Sabtu pagi itu, Hermione disambut dengan gerusak-gerusuk sana-sini di Aula Besar. Banyak murid yang sudah mulai meninggalkan Aula di jam sedini itu. Tak seperti Sabtu pagi biasanya, mereka akan senang berleha-leha dulu sebelum benar-benar kembali ke asrama atau memulai aktivitas. Bahkan saat yang dia lihat saat duduk di meja Gryffindor adalah pemandangan yang memprihatinkan. Semua teman-temannya duduk bagai Inferius. Pandangan kosong dan kulit pucat.

Ada Jimmy Peakes dan Ritchie Coote yang masing-masing duduk disamping dan di depan Harry. Tangan Jimmy secara asal meraba-raba piringnya untuk mengambil makanan dan membawanya kemulut tanpa selera sedikitpun. Ritchie tampak serius memerhatikan gelas susunya, berpikir. Ginny menyendok beberapa makanan kedalam mulutnya tanpa gairah. Yang lebih parah adalah Ron, bengong bagai kerasukan dengan mulut terbuka dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata.

Hermione mengeleng. Mengambil tempat di samping Harry—yang tampak paling normal walaupun agak lebih aneh dari biasanya—dan memberi senyum saat cowok itu menoleh padanya.

"Kayaknya ada malam seru yang aku lewatkan, ya?" Tanya Hermione. Memandang sekeliling dengan ceria. Lalu kembali menatap Harry. "Ada apa sih, Harry?"

"Samalam adalah malam terpanjang dan gaduh sekali." Kata Harry datar. "Murid gila-gilaan menyiapkan persiapan pesta."

Hermione terdiam, mengernyit penuh perihatin pada teman-temannya. "Dimana yang lain? Dean, Seamus, dan Neville biasanya ikut gabung?"

"Mereka memang bermaksud begitu. Tapi Hannah langsung teriak-teriak saat mereka duduk di Aula pagi tadi." Ginny menyahut lesu. "Aku tak pernah melihat dia seganas itu sebelumnya. Kelihatannya dia stres sekali. Antara kurang tidur dan kelaparan, mungkin."

"Ya ampun, aku tak tahu kalau efeknya bakal sebesar ini. Kelihatannya murid malah banyak yang sinting mendadak memikirkannya daripada menikmati, ya?" Kata Hermione gelisah.

"Yeah, wajar saja. Kita kan bukan Dombledore. Apalagi jelas-jelas sihir dilarang sekarang." Jawab Ginny, langsung mendorong piringnya dan melipat tangannya pada meja. Meletakan kepalanya disana. "Merlin… Aku capek banget, Hermione."

"Aku bakal racuni Snape sampai mati kalau dia pulang nanti," kata Harry tak bersemangat. "Gara-gara dia aku tak bisa menghentikan Pevees yang mengguyurku dan Ron dengan jus basi semalam."

"Harusnya kau mantrai saja dia, Harry." Jawab Ron tiba-tiba. Matanya masih kosong. "Tidak peduli si keparat Snape itu mau memotong kita berapa poin. Kalau aku tahu mantra yang tepat, aku sudah mantrai hantu itu deh."

"Ron," tegur Hermione. "Jangan sembrono. Kita bisa tak dapat Piala Asrama di tahun terakhir kita yang berharga ini. Lagipula kalian memang sedang apa sehingga Pevees mengguyur kalian?"

"Aku dan Harry sedang susah payah angkat alat musik Muggle yang di ambil dari ruang Kebutuhan ke Aula Besar. Tapi si bajingan kecil itu seenak jidat guyur kami—"

"Siapa yang suruh kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron cepat-cepat menatap Harry. Cowok itu mengangkat bahu, enggan menjawab terlebih karena terlalu malas menyebut namanya. Sedangkan Ron sudah bergidik ngeri sendiri. Hermione langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Oh, jadi dia yang Namanya-Terkutuk-Untuk-Disebut?"

Ron mengangguk cepat. "Celana Merlin, dia itu begonya keterlaluan banget deh, Hermione! Bayangkan saja, kita ditugaskan angkat-angkat barang? Memang dikira aku dan Harry buckbeak, apa? Jika kami mau protes, pasti dia langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya yang sok kecewek-cewekan itu! Dan bakal ngadu pada Malfoy untuk memotong poin kita sampai beratus-ratus!"

"Khas Slytherin." Komentar Harry datar.

"Khas Slytherin!" Ulang Ron setuju, mengangguk-angguk. Perlahan-lahan wajah kuyunya sudah mulai memudar. "Dia itu suka memerintah dan mengatur persis seperti Filch. Setiap aku ingin meletakan bokongku untuk istirahat, pasti dia ada di hadapanku dan berkata sesuai logatnya yang khas 'Nah, Weasel! Kau tertangkap basah berleha-leha! Bakal kuadukan orang-orang supaya kau dikeroyok habis-habisan!" Kata Ron berapi-api. "Kayaknya yang dia lakukan seharian hanya memerhatikanku saja deh, Hermione. Habisnya dia selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Tapi dia memang Prefek, kan? Dan kau juga Prefek, Ron. Jadi wajar saja jika kalian bekerja lebih ekstra." Kata Hermione bijaksana.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa ngatur-ngatur, kan?" Sungut Ron. "Lagian kenapa sih kau mengijinkan dia diangkat jadi Prefek juga, Hermione? Sudah cukup ada satu cewek bego Slytherin, seharusnya jangan ada tambahan lagi!"

"Itu wewenang Malfoy, Ron. Dia juga Ketua Murid, kalau kau lupa." Kata Hermione tenang.

"Hah! Si cowok cantik itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian dari Parkinson dengan mengangkat sahabatnya jadi Prefek juga!"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mengangkatnya? Toh dia juga bekerja keras disini."

"Aku bakal setuju-setuju saja jika godzila itu tidak terus-terusan memepet tubuhku ke dinding saat kami berpapasan—"

"Hei, kenapa kau terus-terusan ngomongin dia sih, Ron? Aku jadi khawatir kalau-kalau—"

"Jangan ngarang, Gin!" Bantahnya. Memelototi adiknya garang. "Badak berdarah beku macam dia? Dimimpiku pun tidak pernah terlintas aku bakal suka—"

"Nah, kau ngungkit-ngungkit dia lagi tuh—"

"Merlin!" Ron langsung bertepuk tangan tiga kali, meludahi kedua telapak tangannya dan menepuk-nepukannya ke pipinya sendiri.

"Ih! Jorok sekali kau, Ron!" Jerit Hermione ngeri.

"Itu namanya cara mengusir malapetaka. Bibi Muriel yang mengajarkannya padaku." Katanya bangga.

"Itu namanya bego, Ron." Timpal Ginny, meringis jijik bukan main.

Lalu sesaat itu juga wajah Ron murung dan khawatir. Dahinya mengernyit serius. "Kayaknya aku sudah resmi gila, deh." Gumamnya terlebih pada diri sendiri.

"Yeah, dia ngigau parah tentang Bulstrode tadi malam." Kata Harry. Hermione segera berpaling menatapnya. Harry kelihatan lesu sekali.

"Kau kelihatan tidak enak badan, Harry?" Tanya Hemione, menyentuh dahinya.

"Sebenarnya semua orang juga begitu." Jawab Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Nanti juga sembuh kalau sudah di lapangan."

"Kau mau latihan lagi?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Tentu." Jawab Harry. "Pertandingan Piala Asrama Quidditch bakal dimulai Selasa depan. Sudah dekat sekali."

"Tapi kenapa tak menunggu para Profesor kembali?" Tanya Hermione.

"Jangan harap. Bahkan aku melihat Profesor Sprout dan Slughron pergi tadi malam. Kudengar Dumbledore yang memberi perintah—entahlah. Aku juga belum bertemu Dumbledore selama hampir sebulan ini. Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia bilang ini soal Orde Phoeix dan Pelahap Maut." Jelas Harry.

"Jadi keadaan benar-benar sudah panas, ya? Bahkan semua Profesor sudah bersiap-siap di barisan Orde." Komentar Hermione murung. Lalu keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Entah kenapa rasanya Aula sangat sepi dan senyap sekali. Lalu dia menoleh lagi pada Harry. "Um, Harry?"

Harry seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, Hermione?"

"Apakah…apakah menurutmu kita bakal menyelesaikan tahun terakhir kita ini dengan lancar? Maksudku—belum ada Perang. Masihkan kita dengan aman dan nyaman disini, Harry?"

Harry terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu, Hermione."

"Kau pasti bisa mengira-ngira. Kau Yang Terpilih. Kau pasti punya sebuah bayangan. Nah, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku jelas tak tahu pasti."

"Um…entahlah." Gumam Hermione, menunduk. "Aku hanya, kau tahu, merasa lega jika mendengar jawaban darimu."

Harry menatapnya lama. Keheningan itu membuat Hermione mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Harry. Tapi cowok itu sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. "Kita akan menyelesaikan tahun ini." Jawab Harry tenang. Yang membuat hati Hermione langsung beringsut lega olehnya. "Yeah, dengan sangat mulus dan lancar."

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi. Keheningan yang lama dan aneh jika diperhatikan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Harry maupun Hermione, karena wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat—sangat dekat—sehingga bisa saja saat itu mereka…

"Hermione!"

Harry langsung manjauhkan wajahnya dengan gugup dan heboh karena menyenggol beberapa sendok diatas meja. Hermione segera duduk tegak dengan tangan yang gugup menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Dia menghela nafas, mencoba sabar. "Ya, Ronald?"

"Tadi malam kau kemana, sih?" Jantung Hermione seketika itu juga langsung berdetak kencang. Matanya gugup menatap mata Ron. Cowok itu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir serius. "Soalnya aku tak melihatmu—biasanya kan kau selalu ikut-ikutan memerintah—dan kau bakal potong-potong poin anak yang bicara kotor serta berperilaku menyebalkan."

"Um—aku ke…"

"Yah? Kemana?" Tanya Ron tak sabar.

"Um…" Hermione memutat otak. Ayo, Hermione. Kau bisa gunakan Otak-Tahu-Segalamu itu untuk mencari beberapa alasan, kan? "Well, aku ada di Kantor Profesor McGonagall tadi malam."

Ron mengernyit. Menatap Harry.

"Yah, membuat daftar-daftar Patroli baru. Aku butuh data lama dan itu ada di Kantor…"

"McGonagall?" Bantu Ron ragu-ragu.

"McGonagall." Hermione mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Oh, pantas saja. Soalnya aku juga tidak melihat si…" Oh, please, janggut Merlin jangan sebut namanya! "Keparat—"

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor untuk kata-kata itu!" Potong Hermione cepat. Ron langsung mendelik bingung. Harry juga menatap bingung Hermione. Mereka semua saling menatap Hermione dengan curiga, tidak percaya, dan bingung. Jadi dengan gugup, Hermione mulai mencari-cari akal. Oh, please… "Ya ampun, Ron! Mudah-mudahan aku salah lihat!" Pekik Hermione tiba-tiba. Dia menatap pintu Aula dengan ngeri. "Tadi yang masuk itu…" Hermione merasakan Ron menegang. "Bukan Bulstrode, kan?"

Ron langsung kalang-kabut. Alih-alih menatap pintu Aula Besar, dia malah langsung bangkit, dan ngibrit kearah meja Profesor dan memutari meja Hufflepuff yang jauh dari meja Slytherin. Hermione tersenyum puas ketika akhirnya melihat Ron menyelinap keluar dari Aula. Mengendap-endap persis seperi maling. Di depannya, Ginny yang sudah fokus lagi dengan sekitarnya mulai terbahak-bahak. Harry di sampingnya hampir terjungkal karena sangking gelinya. Jimmy dan Ritchie sudah sadar dari stres berat mereka, ikut tertawa dengan memegangi perut masing-masing.

Hermione bernafas lega. Tadi hampir saja Ron menyebut nama Malfoy. Dan Hermione tahu, jika Harry mendengar pasti dia bakal tak suka dan langsung berubah saat itu juga. Dia bakal menanyai Hermione sepanjang hari sampai benar-benar dapat jawaban atau bertengkar sampai urat leher masing-masing putus. Hermione sebenarnya agak tidak tega melihat tampang ketakutan Ron. Tapi dia hanya mencegah malapetaka yang dilakukannya saja—bukan bermaksud mengerjainya.

Saat itu dia segera berdoa mudah-mudahan Bulstrode memang masuk ke Aula atau bahkan sudah duduk di Aula. Jadi, kalau-kalau Ron mengintip di balik pintu, dia tidak akan menganggap Hermione bohong dan akan marah seharian dengannya.

Jadi mata Hermione mulai berkeliaran di meja Slytherin. Dari ujung meja—yang terdapat banyak anak tahun ketujuh itu—dia belum menemukan badan gempal Bulstrode. Apa jangan-jangan…

Mata Hermione sudah terlanjur menangkap mata itu. Mata yang Hermione yakin bukan hanya kebetulan saja mata itu membalas tatapannya. Karena Hermione baru menatapnya sekilas, dan tak mungkin orang yang ditatap langsung sadar secepat itu kan?

Dia melihat Malfoy. Cowok itu dengan senyum puas bertengger di tengah-tengah teman Slytherin-nya. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak—entah menertawakan apa. Yang Hermione yakin adalah bukan salah satu hal yang baik untuk ditertawakan. Malfoy masih menatapinya, lalu sampai akhirnya cowok itu memutuskan kontak dan ikut tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Malfoy bersikap aneh." Jantung Hermione rasanya bisa loncat ke ujung kaki saat mendengar suara Harry disampingnya. Hermione menunduk, tidak berani menatap Malfoy lagi ataupun Harry.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dia terus menatap kesini—kearah kita—seolah memerhatikan sesuatu." Jawab Harry, yang Hermione yakin matanya masih lekat memandang Malfoy. "Aku sudah memergokinya begitu di sepanjang Aula."

Hermione terdiam sesaat. "Dia hanya berusaha mengacaukanmu, Harry." Jeda. "Abaikan saja."

"Jika dia berusaha mengacaukanku, pasti dia senang kan, kalau kuperhatikan? Tapi dia malah membuang pandangannya saat aku menoleh padanya, Hermione." Kata Harry.

"Harry." Kali ini Hermione menyentuh tangan Harry yang terkepal diatas meja. "_Please_, hiraukan saja."

Harry terdiam beberapa saat. Namun balas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Matanya masih memandang lekat Malfoy. Saat Hermione meliriknya, Hermione dibuat terpana dengan pandangan penuh kebencian itu jelas tercipta di balik kacamata Harry yang khusus dikirim untuk Malfoy di seberang meja. Tangan Hermione yang satunya segera merambat naik untuk menyentuh dagu Harry dan menggesernya untuk ke pemandangan yang lain. Harry sudah tak lagi menatap Malfoy. Cowok itu bicara dengan Jimmy disebelahnya. Tentang "…kalahkan telak kelak." Dan Hermione segera saja melirik ke meja Slytherin.

Dilihatnya Draco tak lagi tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Namun dengan kedua tangan bertautan diatas meja, dia duduk tegak dan melamun kearah meja.

.

Siang itu kegaduhan benar-benar puncaknya. Dimana murid-murid kelas satu dan dua yang menjerit-jerit ketakukan karena melihat Pevees terbang kesana-kemari dengan melemparkan gelas-gelas yang sudah disusun rapi bak piramid. Sosoknya keluar dari Aula dan saat Hermione melihatnya, dia sedang melempari anak kelas satu yang ikut mendekor. Bunyi prang ada dimana-mana. Hermione bingung sekali saat berlari masuk ke Aula Besar.

"Peeves! Hentikan, atau aku bakal panggil Baron Berdarah!" Teriaknya.

Pevees berhenti sesaat dan kembali terbang dengan gembira. _"Buuuu, takut sekali dengan ancaman Her-my-own pacar Potty!"_

"Aku serius, Pevees!" Jerit Hermione.

"Pevees, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kata suara di belakang Hermione. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Malfoy yang berdiri menatap langit-langit disana.

_"Malfoy bela Her-my-own? Woooah, Malfoy cinta Her-my-own! Malfoy cintaaaaa—ug!"_

Saat itu juga Draco mengirimi hantu itu dengan mantra lidah yang menempel pada langit-langit mulut. Hermione dengan takjub menatap Pevees yang melayang keluar secepat mungkin. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kau bisa kena potong poin karena melakukan sihir di sekitar sekolah, Malfoy!" kata Hermione tidak percaya.

"Siapa bilang?" Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya keseluruh ruangan dan melakukan sihir non-verbal kepada seluruh kekacauan ini. Dia menyeringai. "Snape tidak akan setolol itu dengan mengaktifkan potong-memotong poin bego kepada Ketua Murid dari asramanya."

Hermione seperti habis menelan habis jus brokoli mentah. Air mukanya campuran antara tidak terima dan jengkel. "Itu licik sekali!"

Malfoy hanya mengendikan bahu, dan mengangkat alis memerhatikan seluruh Aula. "Pestanya bakal luar biasa." Gumam Malfoy.

"Malfoy, kita belum sita tongkat-tongkat sihir." Kata Hermione.

Malfoy menoleh padanya. "Biarkan saja mereka pegang tongkat sihir masing-masing."

"Tapi—"

"Potongan Asrama pasti bakal buat mereka pikir berkali-kali, Granger." Kata Malfoy tidak sabar. "Lebih baik kau ikut aku cek masing-masing kantor profesor."

Lalu Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah keluar Aula. Pintu dipenuhi dengan cewek-cewek tahun kelima dan keenam yang asyik berunding. Heboh dan ribut sekali. Terlintas dipikiran Hermione untuk berteriak kepada mereka agar melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dan membantu. Namun terlambat, sepertinya sosok Malfoy yang membelah kerumunan lebih menarik perhatian daripada teriakannya yang hampir membuat urat leher putus seperti biasa.

Karena sekarang cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan itu langsung membeku ketika Malfoy lewat. Tanpa sadar kerumunan tersibak saat kedua Ketua Murid melewati mereka. Mata-mata itu jeli sekali menatapi antara Malfoy dan Hermione.

Ya ampun, jangan sampai ada siapapun temannya di dalam kerumunan itu. Pikir Hermione.

Saat dia dan Malfoy keluar pintu, dia langsung mendengar tawa cekikikan heboh ala cewek-cewek genit di kamar mandi. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Berpikir mungkin sebagian dari mereka adalah 'Korban Malfoy'. Namun bagaimana jika sepanjang koridor memang begitu? Yang cewek-ceweknya kegilaan saat memandangi Malfoy? Hermione panas sekali. Ingin rasanya melempari kutukan penumbuh bintil-bintil seperti yang pernah dikatakan Malfoy tentang Pansy.

Tapi pasti konyol sekali.

"Sudah di pastikan beberapa Profesor pulang. Namun staf pasti bakal tetap tinggal. Blaise sudah bilang dia bakal beri Ramuan Tidur seperti Mati pada Filch" Kata Malfoy saat mereka menyusuri koridor. Berbelok ke salah satu tikungan yang agak sepi menuju kantor-kantor para Profesor.

"Bagaimana dengan Mrs. Norris?" Tanya Hermione. Memerhatikan Malfoy yang mulai mengetuk satu persatu pintu dan membukanya.

"Bola berbulu itu sudah dilempari mantra pembeku." Jawab Malfoy.

Hermione agak tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Namun dia diam saja. Melihat cowok itu yang akhirnya sampai pada pintu terakhir. Malfoy langsung membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Memerhatikan sekeliling dan memberi isyarat pada Hermione juga untuk masuk.

Hermione ragu-ragu sesaat. Bisa saja kantor itu milik profesor yang masih tetap di Hogwarts. Namun Malfoy sudah kelewat jengkel saat melihatnya terlalu banyak berpikir. Cowok itu langsung menggeram dan mengisyaratkan kedua kalinya agar Hermione masuk. Dia melangkah masuk ragu-ragu dan langsung disambar dengan ciuman panas yang ganas. Hermione tergagap sampai akhirnya Malfoy mendongorongnya mundur hingga pingulnya menabrak pinggiran sebuah benda tumpul yang menyakitkan. Malfoy menyentuh pingganganya dan mengangkatnya agar dia terduduk di meja lebih tinggi.

Bibir cowok itu menggelayut panas di bibirnya. Rasanya lembab dan manis—seperti sebuah apel. Dia menggeram ketika Malfoy keras-keras menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hermione berusaha menyeimbangkan kendali, balas melawan bibirnya. Gigi mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kelembaban bibirnya membuat tubuh Hermione menggigil.

Lidah Malfoy mendesak masuk. Dia menyerahkan kendali sepenuhnya—pasrah dengan ketidak berdayaannya ketika tangan cowok itu mulai merambat turun dari pinggang ke pahanya. Mengusapnya perlahan sampai dia menemukan ujung roknya—dan bermain-main disana. Antara lipatan rok dengan kulitnya—tubuh Hermione rasanya seperti terbakar ketika tangan cowok itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyentuh kulitnya dan merambat naik jauh ke paha dalamnya.

Hermione meletakan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk dan rambut Malfoy. Mendongak dan memberikan kendalinya untuk cowok itu. Bibir mereka saling mengulum. Lidah bertarung dengan keganasan yang tak terelakan. Hermione mengigil ketika keringat mulai meluncur di punggungnya dengan sangat perlahan. Jemarinya meremas rambut pirang itu. Menuntut dan penuh desakan. Semakin naik tangan Malfoy ke pahanya, semakin kuat remasan itu.

Jari-jari Malfoy yang terbebas, dengan cepat mengambil alih kancing blus Hermione. Membuka satu kancing pertama dan hampir membuka kancing kedua kalau saja tiba-tiba tangan Hemione yang menyentuh tengkuknya menghentikannya.

Bibir mereka terpisah. Ciuman itu berhenti begitu saja. Baik Hermione dan Malfoy melepaskan diri dengan nafas terengah-engah bukan main. Malfoy menatapnya lekat, namun Hermione masih menunduk. Menatap leher Malfoy dengan wajah memerah. Dia merasakan tangan Malfoy di dalam roknya berhenti merambat. Dia melirik cetakan tangan Malfoy yang tersembunyi di sana, lalu memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafasnya setenang mungkin.

"Kita tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu." Katanya, dia menjatuhkan dahinya di bahu Malfoy. Nafasnya tak mau berhenti memburu. Detak jantungnya begitu keras saat dia diam seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika seseorang masuk—seseorang melihat—dan mereka—"

"Mengadukan pada Potter." Suara Malfoy berat saat dia mendengarnya dari bawah sana. Tangan mereka yang saling bertautan di depan dada Hermione kaku. Lalu Malfoy melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hermione. Dan tangan itu meluncur perlahan kebelakang pinggangnya. Membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat dan merapat sepenuhnya. Hermione membawa tangannya kembali pada tengkuk Malfoy. Memeluknya ketat.

Keheningan terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Bisik Hermione. Ruangan gelap dan sepi itu membuat rasa bersalah menyelinap di hatinya. Dia memeluk Malfoy semakin erat.

"Dan kau bakal menyentuh cowok itu lagi," kata Malfoy. Menenggelamkan bibirnya di rambutnya. "Membiarkannya menyentuhmu di depan hidungku."

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Membuat hembusan nafas Malfoy di rambutnya sirna. Menatap mata biru kelabunya dengan seksama. Lalu tersenyum penuh ketulusan. "Jadi siapa yang tukang cemburuan disini?"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku yakin kau bakal menyesal jika melihatku mengerjai Potty—"

"Jadi kau yang suruh Bulstrode menugasinya mengangkat meja tanpa sihir tadi?" Mata Hermione melebar.

"Sebenarnya dia dan Weasel—"

"Tapi seharusnya kau menugaskan itu pada para Prefek, kan?"

"Siapa peduli, sih? Lagian dia dan Weasel tampak oke-oke saja—"

"Itu karena Ron takut sekali dengan Bulstrode!"

"Yeah—"

"Dan kau tidak seharusnya memerintah Harry juga!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia kan Kapten Quidditch, seharusnya dia juga ikut andil. Semua yang punya lencana kerja keras—"

"Tapi kau memang benci banget sama Harry!"

"Siapa yang tidak benci dengannya? Dia terus pegang-pegang kau disepanjang Aula!"

"Memang apa salahnya? Kau juga—"

"Yeah, jelas salah! Aku muak sekali melihat tampang puasnya. Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan mukanya dengan Bludger—"

"Malfoy." Hermione memperingatkan. "Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu. Oke?"

Malfoy terdiam. Menatap Hermione lalu mendengus. Wajahnya penuh penghinaan. Namun Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum penuh kelembutan. Malfoy membuang pandangnnya. Tangan Hermione merambat menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya untuk menatap matanya. Malfoy dengan kesal balas memadang Hermione.

"Sekarang kita harus kembali sebelum seseorang masuk." Kata Hermione.

Sejenak Draco menatapnya geli. Tak sabar mengirim sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Lalu menyeringai. "Tidak akan ada yang berani masuk ke kantor Snape siang-siang begini, kan?"

Hermione membelalak. Menatap meja yang tengah di dudukinya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Dia benar-benar ciuman dengan murid emas Profesor berambut penuh minyak itu. Dan seolah tidak puas dengan faktanya, hampir tertawa bahagia, membayangkan apakah wajah itu masih tetap datar seperti biasa jika dia tahu bahwa Hermione mengangkangi mejanya dan menciumi muridnya kesayangannya juga?


End file.
